Reunited
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: What if the Shittenou weren't killed by Metallia in act 12 of the 2014 anime? Heres what I think should have happened I don't know how many chapters it's going to be at the minute as I have a lot planned for this one. rated T for now but may go up in the future based on act 12 and there after I'm begging for reviews
1. The rescue

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon and friends**

 **A/N 1 this is a rewrite just repairing and fixing chapters so it doesn't look like a child has written it I am 24 years old and getting sick of being mistaken for younger.**

 **Chapter one- the rescue**

"Control to princess Serenity, control to princess Serenity... Dammit, I still haven't heard anything she still must be looking for him... Hang on someone's coming in" Artemis played with the system.

"The princess and prince are in big trouble meet me in Ichi no Hashi park in 5 minutes, " a voice said into the computer.

The four girls looked bewildered. Artemis was dumbfounded and Luna was working her hardest to recognise the voice. "The only other people who can access this system are other Senshi" Luna affirmed

"Other Senshi?!" the girls screeched as a tall feminine figure appeared on screen at the park with 3 others.

"Sailor Pluto" Luna let out a breath of relief.

"It's nice to see you as well Luna I have sailors Uranus, Saturn and Neptune with me as well. We have been given a special mission by queen Serenity. The Shittenou also need to be saved so hurry quickly" sailor Pluto smiled sadly

"We will see you soon... End transmission" Luna replied.

"Are you ready to meet your lovers again girls?" Venus asked they all nodded though they were nervous.

"Take care girls we are relying on you" Luna and Artemis both said.

The girls used their sailor teleport to get to the park.

When they arrived at the park "ah young Inner guardians we are sorry that we are intruding on this mission but we know about the Shittenou. Saturn and I will be staying with you. Uranus and Neptune will rescue the princess and try and prevent any further damage." They nodded in response to stunned to speak to each to the fellow guardians.

"Okay, Just quick introductions. Sailor Neptune guardian of embrace and the seas, sailor Uranus guardian of fury and the skies, sailor Saturn guardian of death and rebirth Meet sailor Venus our main leader, guardian of love, sailor Mercury guardian of intelligence, sailor Mars, guardian of passion and sailor Jupiter guardian of courage." Pluto smiled

"I'm in charge of seven Senshi?" Venus whimpered.

"Don't worry I'm second in command kiddo. Okay, let's go Neptune" Uranus winked and they disappeared.

"Will they be okay?" Mars asked.

"They will be fine now let's go and save the Shittenou" Saturn replied.

"Right" they all replied.

Pluto opened a portal and they quickly found themselves at D point they were walking when "energy up ahead something dark and cold" Mercury confirmed typing furiously into her Mercury computer.

"It's the Shittenou! I recognise Jadeites energy there's still a little good in him." Mars replied feeling the lump forming in her throat.

"Try not to get too emotional Mars you need it for the planet attack" Pluto answered squeezing the young guardians hand.

"Well if it isn't the sailor guardians and you've brought a couple of friends too more fun to have" Kunzite smirked.

"That's the guardian of time and space and the guardian of death and rebirth Kunzite it's not a good idea at all." Jadeite replied nervously.

Kunzite eyed the elder and younger guardian and swallowed nervously he gathered energy and aimed it for the 4 inner guardians as he launched the attack.

Pluto launched her dead scream and Saturn called out her silence wall attack protecting the inner guardians throwing the four men to the ground.

"Now girls" Pluto shouted

"Venus power"

"Mars power"

"Jupiter power"

"Mercury power"

"Sailor planet attack!" the girls shouted

putting all their emotion into it the 4 men were blinded and got their true memories back their bodies turned to stone and the ghosts of 4 men stood.

"Thank you for saving us from her clutches" Zoisite spoke tenderly while looking at the blue-haired Senshi.

"So what happens now?" Venus inquired tearfully looking at Kunzite who caressed her cheek with a ghostly hand.

"The bodies you destroyed were clones our first job is to save our prince by sending the stones to him and then we will return to our human bodies and we will see you soon. I love you Venus we will meet again. Remember you need to be strong for the princess" Kunzite explained.

Then the 4 men disappeared.

Jupiter choked on a sob "when will we see them again?" She begged.

"It won't be long girls. We saved them from Metalia. As you left half of your souls with them as they materialised into spirits they will be able to feel the tugs on their heart strings I'm afraid that's all I am allowed to say. Now we need to rescue the princess and prince before she makes a fatal mistake." Pluto ordered.

The other five girls nodded and teleported to where the possessed prince, their princess, Uranus and Neptune were.


	2. Final battle and reunion

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters**

Chapter 2 Final battle and reunion

As they arrived Uranus was in an intense sword fight with Endymion as Sailor moon cried in Neptune's arms.

"Oh. Neptune how much is it going to take for him to come to his senses" she cried.

"Serenity!" Pluto shouted.

Sailor moon looked up from Neptune's arms "Puu, Saturn is…is that really you?" she said standing up with tears in her eyes.

Pluto and Saturn nodded smiling.

Sailor moon ran up to them and flew her arms round them and sobbed.

"Oh Puu I don't know what to do anymore I've tried everything" Sailor Moon cried.

"Remember what your mother said Serenity" Pluto said embracing the girl.

Endymion and Uranus stopped fighting as the two embraced. "the power of the silver crystal depends upon my heart" she sniffed tears still shining in her eyes Pluto nodded as a bright flash shocked them and a gold star locket landed in Sailor Moons Palm "my. Star. Locket" she gasped.

It began to play a familiar tune "that music it's so familiar. Why does it haunt me I am the prince of darkness" the evil prince said puzzled.

"No you're not Mamo-chan. Remember it's me princess Serenity of the moon and you're prince Endymion of earth we pledged our love to each other a millennia ago that love still stands today please remember Endy my Mamo-chan" Serenity said tears in her eyes moon Sigil glowing the boy reached his arm to touch the locket.

"Lay a finger on her you die" Luna said jumping in front of the princess

"Luna, it's him my star locket started awakening him now please let me do my job Mamo-chan touch the locket it only plays when true loves are in the vicinity of each other, here let me show you, Neptune, Uranus take the locket and hold it between yourselves"

The two older girls nodded Neptune took the locket and it started playing a slightly different melody with the two girls.

Sailor moon took her locket back "Endymion touch the locket" the prince did and a wave of gold light erupted from his body he collapsed in the princess's arms.

"Serenity" he said standing "yes, oh Endy, Endy Mamo-chan please never leave me again I was so scared" she broke down and he cradled her "oh Kami Serenity. Usako" Endymion said cradling her.

"You dare beseech my power" Metalia boomed.

"Queen Metalia. You will not live to see this darkness take over even though it won't. Serenity moon stick now! summon the golden crystal Endymion and guardians now!" Pluto said as she thought _"I really didn't want to bind us together again just yet the youngsters still have so much to learn so do but it will probably do them better to learn from each other even if the outer guardians are more powerful and are slightly older well not Saturn I will tell them after the battle they are to stay together"_ with that she put her full power into the group attack to take down Metallia.

"Venus power"

"Mars power"

"Mercury power"

"Jupiter power"

"Neptune power"

"Uranus power"

"Saturn power"

"Pluto power"

"Moon crystal power"

"Earth crystal power"

In a flash of colour and powerful attacks Metallia was destroyed and banished back to the Negaverse forever never to escape. Serenity collapsed as her brooch smashed.

"Princess" Endymion knelt to the ground and cradled his princess "let's go back to the moon the princess will be able to regain her energy quicker there since it's her place of birth" Saturn said.

They teleported and was stunned at the sight "we've restored the moon kingdom to its former glory" Venus said tears in her eyes.

"Yes you have sailor Venus. Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn welcome back." the queen appeared in hologram form again "princess wake up" Uranus said.

The princess stirred "Endymion you can rouse her" queen Serenity said. Endymion blushed.

"Of course your highness" he replied blushing like mad and kissed her "where am I? Is Metalia gone?" Serenity said as she stood up.

"We are on the moon and yes she is princess" Neptune smiled.

"You are now the ruler of silver millennium princess or should I say Neo Queen Serenity" Pluto said. Serenitys eyes widened.

"I'm not ready to be ruler yet. I still have so much to learn and not to mention all the training I'm still a klutz and have only just found my reason to be on earth and that's to be with you my dear friends and Endymion" Serenity said.

"I understand my dear one I'm so proud of the person you have become today you have also remembered that you are just a normal girl. When you are ready silver millennium will be ready for you the steps have already started for you to become queen. Oh princess I wish I could hold you again" Queen Serenity said looking at her daughter "oh, mother I wish that aswell" Serenity replied and there were two bright flashes.

"Queen?" Pluto said "it seems mine and the princesses wishes were the same" she said as the light dissipated and she was solid.

"Oh mama" Serenity said running out of Endymions arms and into the arms of her past mother.

"Oh my sweet little Serenity it's so good to hold my little girl again" Queen Serenity said.

"Mama, Mama oh it's really you finally after a 1000 years I can hold you again."

Serenity wept in her mother's arms. The girls smiled as tears ran down their faces.

"I can't stay solid state for long princess, you will be reunited with your brother soon" the queens solid state started dissipating all the girls ran to her and hugged her.

"Does this mean we are princesses of our realms again queen" Mercury said wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling the queen nodded.

"Yes oh and Neptune?" Queen serenity said

"Yes my queen?" Neptune asked.

"Look after your little sister" she said pointing at Mercury the two girls paled

"Sisters!" they spluttered the queen nodded and smiled "let's just say the princess Amphitrite of Neptune you twos mother who became queen Amphitrite of Mercury of my time was a bit of an urm what's the word used today?" Queen Serenity blushed.

"Monogamist" Endymion said.

"Ouch" Neptune and Mercury said together

"I have a big sister" Mercury couldn't contain her excitement and ran into her sisters arms.

"I don't believe it" Uranus said

"Well this is your proof. Mercury, Neptune bring out your henshin sticks." The queen said

The girls nodded the queen lay the two sticks on the ground the twin sticks started glowing aquamarine and blue and the markings changed the symbols stayed the same but Neptune's changed outline with the outline of Mercury's colouring and Mercury's had the outline of Neptune's colouring their tiaras also disappeared and there birthmarks changed as well

"Well. That's proof enough for me." Uranus said

"I thought it would be" the queen smiled "okay the rest of you girls bring out your henshin wands I'm upgrading you all to star power you have proved to me your loyalty to your princess once again my dear ones" the queen smiled

There was a soft glow and the henshin sticks changed "with these new henshin sticks comes stronger power and stronger power means?" the queen said.

"More responsibility" the girls chorused.

The queen smiled "princess put your silver crystal inside this brooch and say moon crystal power make up" the girl nodded "moon crystal power make up" she said. And she transformed once again "okay girls when you transform again the phrase you say is, Saturn would you like to demonstrate?" The queen turned to Saturn who nodded.

"Saturn star power, make up" and she transformed into her stronger form "okay now my time really is short I leave final gifts for you."

And then the beautiful moon queen disappeared 8 lockets and 14 communicators appeared in her place "it's daybreak on earth we had better get going. I'm calling a meeting after school tonight so you can meet each other's civilian forms, the meeting will be held at Hikawa shrine and we have been gone 7 earth days your parents will be worried sick" Luna said the girls nodded.

Well apart from Venus who looked more reluctant and they all teleported home.


	3. Reunion part one

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters**

Chapter 3 reunion part 1

Rei was sitting at the cherry tree near her school after school normally she'd go straight to the shrine after school but something was rooting her today she was fumbling with her red star locket.

 _"I wonder what the purpose of these lockets are"_ she thought and just as she was thinking it started playing a Martian lullaby one she hadn't heard in millennia.

 _"It only plays when true loves are in the vicinity of each other"_ the princesses words rung in her head she looked up and around and spotted a teenage boy with rugged short blonde hair standing across the way heading towards her. "Jadeite" she whispered.

He approached her and spoke "that tune is so familiar. Can you tell me why?" The boy said he was in a Juuban junior high uniform "um how do I explain without freaking you out?" she said blushing.

"Nothing can freak me out beautiful I'm stronger than I look and I don't know the reason why" he grinned Reis cheeks flushed.

 ** _"Pull him behind the tree and transform Baka you will go into princess form and he will remember"_** Minakos voice said **_"ok, ok Baka I'm doing it. Ha ha I'm first"_** she retorted back.

"Stupid bond" she said aloud completely forgetting she had her soulmate in front of her.

"Stupid bond?" The boy said raising an eyebrow. Reis cheeks flushed more.

"Gomen" Rei replied and pulled the boy behind the tree.

"You're feisty I like you" he grinned

"Just shut it Baka. Mars star power Make up" she transformed into her Senshi outfit and then a ruby gown adorned her figure the boy looked at her with surprise in his eyes "Firebird?" Rei nodded "your outfits changed love" she whispered in his ear the boy looked down and then looked at the beauty in front of him.

"Phoenix, I'm so sorry darling" Jadeite put his head down Rei grabbed him and kissed him.

"Love, you have nothing to be sorry for you didn't have a chance going against her the first time and no babies yet I just want to enjoy it with us two for the time being. Oh! And of course my Senshi sisters the prince and princess and hopefully the other generals won't be far behind" Rei said.

Jadeites face fell "we had a child?" He said. Rei nodded.

"She died when you drove the sword through me I was pregnant when the darkness came" she said Jadeite backed away slowly "I'm a monster I don't deserve your love" Jadeite said.

"No, Jadeite you are not a monster and you are coming home with me you need to see your prince again he needs you and so do I okay? I love you and this way I don't have to marry for politics because I already have my soulmate by my side my grandfather can certify the marriage. I know neither of us are 16 yet but that doesn't matter my grandfather will see the link between us and we were married in the past so let's get home, my fellow Senshi and the prince will be there soon and the outers are back just to warn you" she grinned.

"The outers?!" he gulped remembering all the teasing he got from princess Uranus in the past when he was only fantasising about being with the fire princess even though they were betrothed at birth she was playing hard to get. She nodded and laughed.

"Come on Baka let's get to the shrine" she grabbed his hand and they teleported away they arrived at the shrine and Rei changed into her Miko outfit and chucked one at Jadeite who pouted and she chuckled.

"Just for tonight darling I'm sure Ojii-san would approve we can do the ceremony today with everyone here grandfathers already got my father's signature saying it was just some release papers so I could be in my grandfathers full custody sometimes my father is so dense and doesn't read through things" Rei smiled Jadeite laughed.

"I remember in our past life he was just like that he is who I think he is, isn't he?" Rei nodded.

"Ah the dense King of Mars I'm guessing you have put a full block on him getting his memories back he was a nasty tyrant then." Rei nodded and laughed.

" He's known today as Hino Katsuo he will never get his memories back and if he does there's already a court order for treason as I read the sacred fire and he could be planning to overthrow the crystal millennium family" Rei said.

"That bastard" Jadeite growled.

"I know but don't tell the princess she's not ready to take the crown yet and knowing she will have to probably kill someone as soon as she takes the throne could make her more reluctant" Rei said.

Jadeite nodded "ok, firebird" he winked skulking up to her like a fox chasing it's pray.

"Later Baka not until we are officially remarried and we are ready" Rei said pecking his lips "Reeeiiii are you home" Usagis voice rang .

"I will be right out meatball head, is Mamoru-San here as well?" Rei called back

"Yes he is" Usagi replied.

"You still call my sister meatball head even though you know she is the princess?" Jadeite whispered trying to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

Rei nodded and then her jaw dropped "she's your what?" she said stunned.

"Sister, twin to be exact and our older brother is Kunzite" Jadeite gave a boyish grin.

Reis jaw dropped "that's gonna shock the hell out of everyone" she said turning to him "Robes now Baka" she said clipping his ear.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

"You Baka now the princess is probably going to faint at the sight of you" Rei growled "sorry Phoenix" he blushed.

"Rei, why can I hear Jadeites voice?" Usagi warned

Rei walked out of her bedroom "excuse me I do not accept you talking about my husband like that. He's here if you should know and no he's not evil he's back to the way he was before Beryl and has apologized to me." Rei said.

"HUSBAND!" Usagi shrieked.

Jadeite came out the room "we married in secret remember like we are tonight" he whispered. Usagi fainted at the sight.

"What's the hub bub bud?" Makoto said Minako, Ami and Makoto came into the room

"Oh, hi Jade long time no see." Ami said.

Usagi came around "why aren't you fighting him he's evil." Usagi said.


	4. Reunion part 2

**I do not own Sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi sama i Just like playing with the characters**

Reunion part 2

"No he's not princess" the girls turned round to find 4 other people had arrived "who are you and how do you know I'm the princess?" Usagi said

"Odango-chan you are so cute." The tomboy said.

"I like my civilian form now" the woman with dark green hair said smiling.

"'Chiru nee-chan?" Ami said looking at the teal haired girl.

"Ami-chan! It's you 10 years since I lost you since father stopped coming to see you" Michiru said the others all glanced at each other.

"'Chiru nee-chan why did you stop coming I was so lonely" Ami cried.

"Oh imoto-chan I'm so sorry father wouldn't give in he said your mother had changed and didn't want anything to do with her. I really did want to come see you I'm so sorry" Michiru wrapped her arms round her younger sister while she cried.

Usagi studied the newcomers more and her hand flew to her mouth.

"It's you four Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Puu, Saturn you're so young" Usagi said after she spoke she ran into the dark haired woman's arms.

"Hello princess it's Meiou Setsuna in civilian form, we also have Tenou Haruka the junior racing champion, And Keiou Michiru junior violinist who made it big at 14 and then there's Meiou-Tomoe Hotaru my adopted daughter she is actually only 10 years old" Setsuna said.

"Sets-chan you ruined a perfect family moment" Michiru pouted.

Setsuna grumbled "no matter what life I'm in I always get that awful nickname hopefully I will reach my princess form will come soon so I can get rid of that Kami forsaken nickname" once again everyone giggled.

"Introduce yourselves girls" Luna said "right" the girls said.

"Tsukino Usagi, guardian of love and justice and princess Serenity" Usagi said

"Aino Minako, sailor Venus the pretty guardian of love and Beauty and first in command" Minako said

"Hino Rei, sailor Mars the pretty guardian of love and passion" Rei said.

"Keiou-Mizuno Ami, sailor Mercury guardian of love and intelligence and yes that is my full name I never used it because I'd never thought I'd see my sister again" Ami said Michiru smiled at the younger girl.

"Kino Makoto, sailor Jupiter guardian of love and courage and cousin of Tenou Haruka sailor Uranus" Makoto blushed.

"Tenou Haruka, sailor Uranus 2nd in command guardian of fury and the skies" Haruka said.

"Keiou Michiru, sailor Neptune guardian of embrace and the seas" Michiru said.

"Meiou Setsuna, sailor Pluto guardian of space and time." Setsuna said.

"Meiou-Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn guardian of death and rebirth" Hotaru said.

Haruka realised something and stared at Makoto. "Mako-Chan you're the cousin that lost your parents in the plane crash and went into care of someone before me and my mother could get to the orphanage and they wouldn't disclose your location even though we said my mother was your mothers sister which is true" Haruka said stunned.

"Yes because you had just moved to Japan as your mother had just come out of a bad divorce with your father It's been about 8 years since I saw you Ruka-chan I've missed you but I've been keeping track on your work "I would have only dragged you down if I stayed with you anyway you and your mother were so busy" Makoto said swallowing her tears.

"Mako-Chan don't you dare ever say that mother would have made time you will never be alone again okay? Even though you have the guardians at least you have some family now mother will be very happy she has tried looking for you." Haruka said taking the younger girl into her arms.

"You know we were sisters in our past life right?" she whispered in Makotos ear. Makoto nodded and smiled.

"Now I just need to find my Nephrite and then my life is complete" Makoto danced around the room.

"Hang on Mako-chan you mean General Nephrite of the dark kingdom right? Is there some huge secret that you're all hiding from me? I am your princess and I deserve to know" she demanded.

Setsuna put her hand against her princess's head.

"Does that clear things up milady?" Haruka said jokingly.

"They were Endys Knights who were brainwashed in circumstances that couldn't be prevented" Usagi said and then smiled brightly at her 4 inner guardians who were blushing.

"Ohhh I see they were your lovers like I was with Endy and they've come back to serve their prince again?" Usagi said to the girls who blushed even more.

"Is this true Jadeite?" Mamoru spoke for the 1st time tonight.

"Hai my liege the girls awakened our memories which released our spirits that were in the clones. In this life Kunzite my older brother he goes by the name Keiichi as Usagi is my twin sister I disappeared with Keiichi when I was 13 when we went camping alone Gomen Imoto-chan and Zoi is our cousin he starts at Juuban junior high tomorrow in the 8th grade class 5 I think" he winked at Ami who went bright red.

"You Baka I had a feeling there was 2 of you missing but the dark kingdom obviously did a number on us making us think there was only me and Shingo not long after you disappeared Sailor V made an appearance luckily I forgive you nii-chan it wasn't your fault now what about Zoisite and Nephrite?" Usagi said bounding up to her twin and put her arm round him he returned the gesture.

"Zoisite goes by the name Satoro in this time and Nephrite is Noburo he is a cousin of all five of us when you count Shingo and yes him and Zoi still act like children arguing when they don't get their own way. Neph is a senior at moto azabu high master and Kunzite is a freshman and K. O university studying history and the English language.

"He might actually get through to the princess then" Rei said smartly.

"Pppbbbtttt Rei-chan that was mean" Usagi said sticking her nose up

"English is her weakest subject and Keiichi-San is her big brother so the possibilities are high" Ami said turning all shades of red knowing that Zoisite would be at her school tomorrow and in her class of all places then she focused.

"How old are you at the minute? I can get your data in my Mercury computer and do you share a last name?" Ami said Jadeite looked at her surprise evidence on his face.

Rei said to Jadeite "call the other 3 up we have a wedding tonight. Usagi you better call up your mum, dad and brother they will want to be at their middle sons wedding" Usagi nodded and went in a separate room.

"Tonight?!" The rest of the girls shrieked.

"Don't worry it's just me and Jade getting married my grandfather is doing the ceremony father is due his annual visit soon and I want to be married quickly before he tries to set me up with another politician" Rei shuddered at the thought the rest of the politicians were miserable and old she practically balked.

Jadeites voice bought her back to the present "Ami-Chan is it?" Jadeite said.

Ami nodded. "Great so our last names, I and Keiichi are obviously Tsukino and Nate and Satoros last name is Kyamisou. I'm Tsukino Junichi" Jadeite said Ami nodded as she typed furiously on her Mercury computer

"Okay ages" Ami said.

"Right I and Satoro are 14. Nobu is 18 and Keiichi is 19. Now I have 3 phone calls to make and with that he disappeared out the room.

"Okay Nee chan you're 15 rights?" Ami said turning to Michiru.

Michiru nodded "I'm also 15 Ami-Chan" Haruka said "right and Sets-chan?" Ami said giggling slightly

"I'm 19 the same age as Kunzite" Setsuna said narrowing her eyes but you could see the sparkle in them to say she was playing

"Sets-chan I believe you have a relative of mine" Rei said batting her eyelashes ever so innocently.

Setsuna swallowed nervously "who was your father in silver millennium Rei?" Ami said wondering why Setsuna was suddenly so nervous.

"Same father today Adranus tyrant of Mars known today as Hino Katsuo and also a lying, cheating, conniving little..." She started speaking in her native tongue She was interrupted.

"Rei-chan sweetie your speaking Martian the girls don't remember the language of your home planets yet" Setsuna said.

"Oops Gomen girls" Rei blushed.

Jadeite popped his head round the door in the middle of Reis Rant "less of the blue language firebird" understanding the many other words his fiancée was saying in her native tongue as he walked into the room.

"Keiichi, Noburo and Satoro will be here soon. Noburo is only round the corner at cram school Mako-chan you can wait outside for him if you want, he should be here in 5 minutes maybe less after I announced I was getting married tonight" Jadeite said.

Makoto nodded and stood outside "now about that relative?" Rei said sweetly and then Ami connected all the dots "Rei, Hotaru-chan is your sister adopted by Tomoe Souichi after marrying your mothers sister after Hino-San your father didn't want anything to do with another daughter is this correct 'Taru-chan?" Ami said.

"Yes I've known since I've been the care of Setsuna mama after my mother and adopted father died in an accident when I was 8." Hotaru said quietly.

"Haruka and Michiru Your sword and mirror are what we call talismans. I'm afraid now we must come together earlier than destiny said. The star lockets we received this morning are part of the soldier bond that we share they bind us together we wasn't meant to get these for some time yet she said holding her locket up the girls all gawked at her and were quickly interrupted by a deep bellow and a blushing Makoto in tow

"Tsukino Alexander Junichi! What in the hell are you thinking?" the girls all paled at the familiar voice of general Nephrite who sounded very angry.

10 minutes earlier

"He's 14 he's only just met the girl and is marrying her tonight what's that Baka dropped himself into now?" Noburo thought as he rounded the bend to Hikawa shrine and then as he ran up the stairs he abruptly halted in his tracks a girl who looked no older than 18 was smiling at him shyly and a familiar tune surrounding the shrine _"that girl and that tune is so familiar"_ he felt the tug on his heart strings.

"It couldn't be her could it?" He whispered. The girls' breath hitched as she turned slowly to look at her love "Jupiter star power, make up" the girl transformed and then was adorned in an emerald gown _"it is her"_ "Lita?" Noburo said.

"Nephrite" the girl breathed "Lita my Jovian princess I'm so sorry" he said "Nephrite my one and only true love you don't have to apologise, I know you was under a spell and it's Makoto or Mako now" she said tears rolling down her cheeks he took several strides and then he was in front of her.

"So is it Mars the idiots marrying?" Nephrite said "yes, the prince and the outers are also here" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How old are you Sparky? You sound so young, your voice is very different from Silver Millennium" he said moving a lock of hair out of her face

"I'm only 14 I will be 15 in December" Makoto blushed. Nephrite kissed her with all his might.

"You just have to be jail bait don't you? As long as your parents don't kill me first" Nephrite saw the look in his loves eyes and immediately regretted his words.

"My parents have been dead 6 years Nobu I only have my cousin and Aunt now" Makoto said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry love I really need to be more considerate with my words" he said.

"You are forgiven Neph. Even though I think my cousin might kill you" she said smiling.

"And your cousin is?" Nephrite said raising a brow looking down at her.

"Who was my sister in Silver millennium?" She said smirking.

"Uh princess Amara of Uranus..." He paled "oh hell she's your cousin in this time?" Nephrite said paling even more Makoto giggled and nodded.

"She's known as Tenou Haruka junior racing champion and sailor Uranus in this time" she blushed.

"Oh I'm already embarking on a dangerous ride but you are so worth it Sparky now let me go bash round my insane cousin a bit" he said.

"You remember his twin sister is the princess and is also in there" Makoto said.

"Little Usa is the princess? How did I not realise before I fell into the trap? She has the same hairstyle as her mother did in silver millennium" Nephrite said rubbing his face with his palm.

"Yep she is the princess and you know if you hurt her brother she is gonna deliver you some justice" Makoto said smirking.

"This is going to be a loonng night but I need to deliver some justice of my own" he kissed Makoto leaving her to blush even more and she followed him quickly inside. And that's when he bellowed at his young cousin.

Everyone literally paled at the sight of the ever Intimidating general at 6'5" he towered everyone including his prince Junichi shrunk behind Rei "hello cousin" he said weakly. Noburo bowed at Rei slightly.

"Milady do you mind if I bash my little cousin a bit" he said formally.

"Take it away Neph just don't bash him too much your aunt and uncle would not approve" Rei said smiling.

"Thanks wife I love you too" Jadeite replied sarcastically, as Nephrite scruffed him by his collar Rei smirked "well you shouldn't have such a big mouth then" she replied curtly.

"That's no surprise" a new male voice quipped along with Male laughter two star Lockets started playing the girls looked at the Lockets around their necks and to everyone's surprise it was Minako and Amis playing the two said girls turned around with tear filled eyes the two males breaths hitched when they looked across the room where the two girls were silently crying.

"Mina?" The older of the two whispered "Kunzite" Minako said she ran into his arms and sobbed it was the start of a very emotional and powerful reunion "it's Minako now my love" Minako said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"My little water Nymph Amy" the younger of the two said "Zoisite" Ami said tears rolling down her cheeks she walked slowly up to him as tears rolled softly down her cheeks and Zoisite embraced her immediately and kissed her tenderly "it's Ami Now." She whispered "Ami, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"


	5. reunion part 3

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends I just like playing with the characters**

The emotional reunion was cut short by a squeal "nii-chan" a blur of silver blonde whizzed past them and knocked Kunzite off his feet when their visions cleared the princess was in the arms of her older brother and Minako looked dazed as she was caught by Haruka.

"Are you okay kiddo? You got belted pretty harsh then by the whirlwind we call our princess". Haruka said lifting her back to her feet.

"I'm fine 'Ruka I don't blame her she's not had anyone to look up to this last year apart from us eventually and her parents" Minako said smiling at her other half who was trying to settle his sister down.

"My little bunny" Kunzite smiled until she was beating into his chest a few times "Baka, baka, baka you had to get yourself captured again didn't you?" Usagi said tears in her eyes.

"Kami even Jadeite didn't get it this bad" Rei said "they are siblings in both lifetimes Rei that's why Kunzite is getting it harder" Setsuna said softly looking at the sobbing princess.

"Gomen Imoto-chan they knocked us out I couldn't fight it" Kunzite said wrapping the petite girl in his arms.

"You're still a Baka nii-chan papa should have gone with you but nooo you had to be the grown up" Usagi said.

Kunzite face gave a scowl "and what Usa get father Killed? I lost my father once through them never again" Usagi was now sniffling "Gomen nii-chan I was only 2 when daddy died so I didn't know him like you did even though you was only 7 back then " she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know Hime so you are not mad with me after abandoning you again for the 2nd time in millennia?" Kunzite said.

"No Nii-chan I'm not mad you came back to me but you need to get to know your love again I'm not going to rely on you much now I've had to grow up since you disappeared I'm much more self reliant plus I have my prince now. So you need to get to know Minako once again the same goes for you three and we need to get to know each other Mamo-chan" she said with authority.

"Yes princess" the 5 said.

A woman's scream was heard all 8 Senshi, 4 Shittenou the prince and princess whipped their heads round it was Ikuko the mother of Keiichi, Junichi and Usagi who all of a sudden fainted and was caught by Mamoru.

"My boys where in the hell have you been do you know how worried sick we've been this last year we've been worried out of our minds. We didn't say anything to Usagi as she's a worrier and the only girl in the family" a man said.

"Otou-sama we are very sorry but we can explain what happened to us when we disappeared last year" Keiichi said "it better be a good explanation my boy your mothers been on medication for depression" Kenji growled.

Keiichi bowed to his father "as you wish father but you may want to sit down."

Before Keiichi could open his mouth to explain what had happened to him and his brother a haunting melody startled them the two men turned their heads to see the two youngest present in the room staring at each other shock and recognition etched across their faces "Hotaru?" The boy said "Shadow?" She whispered too stunned to speak aloud.

"Shingo do you know this little girl?" Kenji said.

"Hai papa I do but Kei nii-chan needs to explain what happened to him and Jun-nii, before I explain how I know the girl in fact I know who all of these girls are including you princess" Shingo bowed to Usagi.

"Princess?" Kenji said suspicion arising.

"You might want to wake mother up first father I'm not repeating myself" Keiichi said "mama wake up yes the boys are safe and sound but Keiichi and I have some explaining to do" Usagi said gently shaking her mother awake.

"Usa I had nightmares sweetie that your elder brothers and 2 cousins were evil" Ikuko said weakly slowly sitting up.

"Yeah about that" Keiichi scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Rei can you please get mother and father some tea this is going to be a lot to take in but we can't hide it as we are all here" Keiichi said to a shaking Rei who nodded and got off Junichis lap to make tea for everyone Junichi followed her to give her a hand.

"You okay firebird love?" He said.

She nodded "just getting over the initial shock that I'm actually going to have parents again and my little sister is your little brothers soulmate." She said shakily.

"Yes that was a bit of a shock but I knew Shingo was special but obviously his true self wouldn't activate until Hotaru had awakened." He said stroking his fiancés pale cheek.

He took her palm and placed a gentle kiss on it "I love you my little firebird I'm sure my family will welcome you with open arms hell Usako already loves you dearly as I do." He said smiling.

"Thank you Jade, I love you too. We better get this tea out to your parents ojii-San will be ready to perform the ceremony soon." She said lifting her head up and smiling and she gave Junichi a languid kiss and smiled.

"Wicked minx" he murmured seductively. Reis delighted laugh was heard in the next room where Kenji was starting to get Irate Satoro panicked slightly.

"I will go and check on them two" Satoro said quickly and ran into the shrine kitchen "will you two behave? Seriously you are not even married yet Come on uncle Kenji is starting to get irritated and I do not like a pissed off uncle his rage is on a scale, he goes from 0-60 flat if he's irritated too much you should know Jun he's your freaking father." Satoro said glaring at his cousin.

"He's right firebird we better take this tea out and get this over and done with" Junichi said sheepishly and they went back into the seating room and handed the tea out.


	6. The truth revealed

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters**

 **Chapter 6 the truth revealed**

Ikuko and Kenji took their tea with gratitude and sat on the sofa "well?" Kenji said bluntly.

'We shall start at the beginning first I would like to introduce you properly to my friends" Usagi said the parents nodded stiffly "so we have Meiou Setsuna my oldest friend, Tenou Haruka, Keiou Michiru, Keiou-Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Hino Rei, Aino Minako and my youngest friend Meiou-Tomoe Hotaru. These are my eight best friends of course you know Keiichi, Noburo, Satoro and Junichi and then there's my boyfriend Chiba Mamoru" Usagi said blushing.

"Boyfriend? Young lady I certainly hope not!" Kenji fumed.

"He is daddy and you will like it, you will understand why after Keiichi and Setsuna have explained" Usagi said crossing her arms glaring at her father

"Okay let's start at the beginning shall we?" Setsuna said trying to settle the tense atmosphere.

The group nodded not wanting to see their princess blow a fuse at her father

"Long ago there was a kingdom on the moon it was ruled by a beautiful queen and her King they ruled the whole of the solar system called silver millennium then in peace they had two children prince Tranquility and princess Serenity. The youngsters grew up knowing one day princess Serenity would rule and prince tranquility would be helping the young princess rule as only women ruled the sol system.

Unfortunately when princess Serenity was 2 and prince Tranquility was 7 their father was murdered by a dark lord known as chaos who called himself the King of the Negaverse this weakened queen Serenity significantly and so negotiations began for the young princess to be married on her 16th birthday to the prince of the blue earth as he was the keeper of the golden crystal the queens of both realms knew the gold and silver crystal as one would be a great weapon indeed. The young prince tranquility was sent down to earth by Queen Serenity to be a companion and teacher of the Lunarian life to the young prince Endymion 3 others followed the 4 boys were betrothed to the inner Senshi at birth and were all of dual planetary heritage."

Kenji was about to interrupt but Setsuna put her hand up "I'm getting to that Mr. Tsukino" Setsuna ordered.

Kenji looked shocked the young woman knew what he was about to say.

"Princess Serenity was given the 1st born princess of each planet as a protector these girls became known as the inner and outer sailor Senshi of the solar system who protected the young princess from threats the girls mothers were the queens Senshi years before but they weren't needed as they lived in a time of peace. When the 4 inner Senshi and the princess were between the ages of 13 and 14 they started going down to earth to meet with their betrothed. Serenity and Endymion quickly fell in love. Then it was the Senshi from Mercury and the King of the north, then the Senshi from Jupiter and the King of the west, and then it was the Senshi from Venus and Tranquility and finally the Senshi from Mars and the King of the south." Setsuna said

"It sounds like a fairy tale." Ikuko wondered the youngsters glanced at each other and winced.

"Girls you may transform now" Usagi said gravely turning to her girls, Mamoru nodded at his 4 Shittenou who in turn transformed as well "these are the 12 protectors of the moon and earth kingdoms. Minna henshin yo" Usagi said they all nodded.

"Sailor Venus the leader guardian of Love, Steel and the Light"

"Sailor Uranus deputy leader guardian of Fury and the Skies"

"Sailor Mars guardian of Passion and the Flames"

"Sailor Neptune guardian of Embrace and the Seas"

"Sailor Mercury guardian of Wisdom, Water and The cold"

"Sailor Pluto guardian of Time Space and the Underworld"

"Sailor Jupiter guardian of Courage, Nature and The storms"

"Sailor Saturn guardian of Death, Rebirth and the Dark

"Kunzite Knight of Purity and Affection protector of steel and the light and also Prince Tranquility"

"Nephrite Knight of Intelligence and Comfort protector of Nature and The storms

"Zoisite Knight of Purification and Healing protector of Water and The cold"

"Jadeite Knight of Patience and Harmony protector of the flames"

"Sailor moon guardian of Mystery and Justice and also Princess Serenity"

"Tuxedo Kamen guardian of earth and also Prince Endymion"

"Is that everyone?" Kenji asked

"Not quite Luna, Artemis" Princess Serenity called the two moon cats came running in and she lifted them both up "you have permission to talk now" she whispered in their ears they rubbed their faces against her cheeks and jumped down to stand on the coffee table.

"My name is Luna I am the adviser to the princess and her guardians and Artemis is also an adviser but I was the one who awakened the princess as a Guardian an honest mistake Artemis was the adviser to the leader of the guardians just after she turned 13" Luna said.

Ikuko's cup was trembling in her hand "wow that's a lot to take in but it would explain Usagis sudden maturity when Luna came along" Ikuko said shakily.

"Shingo how do you know sailor Saturn?" Kenji asked.

"Puu?" Shingo said.

Pluto nodded. "Shingo was known formerly as Prince Shadow of Saturn, he and princess Hotaru sailor Saturn were in love but before they were old enough to marry the unpleasantness came." Pluto said.

"The unpleasantness?" Ikuko asked.

Pluto looked and Kunzite and nodded. He nodded solemnly back "shortly after the girls started coming to visit the earth a woman came into our court she was the daughter of one of the lords in Endymions fathers court as her mother had died so she had to come to her father as she was only 16 at the time so had to be in the vicinity of an elder at all times unless she found a husband. She soon became infatuated with the earth prince we four Shittenou tried talking sense into her and saying the prince was already betrothed and had been for a long time to the moon princess so she tried a different tactic and started flirting and tried pursuing the four of us and we bluntly told her that we could be nothing more than friends with her as we were betrothed to the inner Senshi from the moment they were born it was in our treaty to keep silver millennium stable she went off in a jealous rage and went for the four inners calling them various names which I will not mention and said they put us under a spell and once we were married they would kill us and rule the earth of course we knew the truth about our betrothments. But then the rumours began and people began turning against the moon people we worked out it was Beryl and that she must have been caught by chaos and he corrupted her and made her serve his queen of darkness Metalia a war broke out on earth and Endymion was injured quite severely so we 4 knocked him out and sent him to the moon for his own safety where he could be healed by Mercury and Saturn so we were weakened significantly.

The next thing we knew we had been captured and were being tortured for sending our master away for his safety Zoisite killed himself first with his old dagger which he managed to take out of his belt skinning his wrists in the progress of grabbing his dagger. Jadeite was next the idiot got himself murdered by riling beryl up she killed him with Zoisites dagger, then it was Nephrite he died as his fiancée had a miscarriage as they were mentally connected and then finally it was me she killed me slowly and painfully. Somehow my mother from the moon managed to capture our souls as we died and Beryl used our bodies by putting twisted youmma inside them by taking what was left of a soul and throwing it away." Kunzite said.

Ikuko was now crying softly Kenji had his arm protectively round her he looked at his fellow Shittenou who had the girls on their knees and they were crying remembering was painful for them all he had an arm around Venus just as protective as his father with their mother.

"In this life however me, Neph, Zoi and Jade were captured again. This time around however the evil witch managed to lock our true selves away inside what the Senshi call our dark side we were battling for nearly a year the Senshi finally rescued us from the clutches of Metalia and we woke up where we were captured and then we cast a spell this morning so we could get in and out of the house in time for school starting this morning." Kunzite finished.

"Well boys you have been through a lot I suppose I can forgive you. Now what's this about a wedding?" Kenji said.

"Mr. Tsukino if you will let me I would like to marry your son. I know we are only 14 but my father will try and marry me off for the sake of politics and Jadeite or Junichi as you call him is my soulmate I couldn't marry anyone else my grandfather already has the paperwork saying it was just some release papers my father he just signs never reads" Mars said quietly removing her bangs out of her eyes "and what does your mother think about this?" Ikuko said. Mars turned her head and let a few tears slide.

"Her mother died when she was only 4 Okaa-Sama" Jadeite replied.

"Even though she has her grandfather I'm technically all the girls guardian it was set in silver millennium that if anything happened to silver millennium and then to the rebirth parents that I would get custody of the child seeing as I was the only one who did not die in silver millennium you don't want to ask how old I am Jadeite I will hurt you I'm 19 physically in appearance but in reality I'm much, much older" Pluto said.

"I wouldn't dream of it Puu" Jadeite said sheepishly, Kunzite snorted "don't lie I know your thought process little brother" Kunzite said.

"So when my parents died in the plane accident 6 years ago how come I wasn't released into your care Puu?" Jupiter said "I'm not sure I will make enquiries about that one Jupiter. And yes Tsukino-San I am happy for Rei to marry Jadeite so young" Pluto said as she dehenshined.

All the other girls followed but Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask changed into their royal forms much to the bewilderment of themselves and the others.

Ikuko smiled brightly stood and swooped Rei up into her arms "welcome to the family sweetheart" she said smiling.

"Yes sweetheart would you like me to walk you down the aisle?" Kenji said.

"If you wouldn't mind Kenji-papa" Rei blushed smiling just as Reis grandfather came into the room.

He bowed to the young prince and princess. "Master Ryuu" Jadeite gasped

"Master Ryuu?" Rei said.

Jadeite placed a palm on her forehead "do you remember now love?" He said "yes he was the masters of the fire on Mars he trained both me and you" She said smiling.

"That's right granddaughter now off you go and get yourself sorted. Ikuko-San if you would kindly help my granddaughter get herself ready myself the prince and the Shittenou will prepare everything else girls I'm sure the princess wouldn't mind if you changed into your princess forms for one night." Ojii-San said.

Serenity shook her head "of course not, we don't have time to go gown shopping" Serenity said smiling.


	7. Rei and Jadeites wedding

**I do not own sailor moon and friends i just like playing with the characters**

Chapter 7 Rei and Jadeites wedding

Serenity followed her mother and soon to be sister in law into Reis bedroom. "I don't have a white dress Ikuko-mama" Rei said. Ikuko smiled we know you're pure sweetheart I knew the minute I met you that you would be in our family I just wasn't sure how and here you are marrying one of my rambunctious twins.

"Mother, you're so mean" Serenity stuck her tongue out Ikuko just laughed delightedly it rang through the halls of the shrine.

"Don't worry Rei I have you covered hon. You can use my Luna pen and that will give you the perfect outfit" Serenity said pulling it out of her sub space pocket and passing it to Rei.

Rei waved the Luna pen over herself and within seconds she was in a long white wedding gown with simple little diamantés covering the dress she wore a sash the colour of her sailor fuku as a representation of her planet. her long ebony hair was kept down and straight and she had a simple red flower in front of her veil when it was bought to the back the veil was a cathedral length she wished for the veil to kept back so she could see her future husband clearly as she walked down the aisle on her forehead there was a simple red diamanté head piece with a red teardrop gem between the brows.

"Oh nee-San you look beautiful" Hotaru said as she came in with the 5 other girls and Shingo who all nodded their agreement "a true Martian princess" Setsuna smiled passing the Martian princess a bouquet of Casablanca lilies. Rei got tears knowing this particular flower was her and Jadeites favourite.

"Thank Prince Endymion later" Setsuna winked.

Endymion came in with the other 3 generals who had transformed into their formal attire to escort their planetary princess down the aisle "princess Rei your prince awaits" Endymion said formally taking Serenitys arm and it followed Artemis had changed into human form and was escorting Setsuna down the aisle then Minako and Kunzite, Makoto and Nephrite, Zoisite and Ami and Shingo and Hotaru.

"Where are 'Ruka and 'Chiru?" Rei said suddenly

Kenji came in smiling "you look beautiful sweetheart. Jun and your grandfather are ready now" he said.

When all of a sudden Rei heard a familiar tune begin to play one she wrote after she got her memories back of her and Jadeite "I'm going to kill whoever gave them the music sheet for that song it wasn't even finished" she said.

"Surely you wouldn't kill your little sister" Hotaru said innocently and batting her eyelashes.

Rei huffed "it's a good job I love you Imoto-chan but next time ask okay sweetheart?"

Hotaru nodded "okay nee-Chan I love you too" Hotaru said. Rei took Kenjis arm and got behind Hotaru and Shingo who were holding hands.

Everyone made their way down the aisle to Eien no melody (eternal melody). Junichis breath caught as he saw his bride walk down the aisle he had never seen his bride look as beautiful as she did now as she glided down the aisle with his father by her side.

Kenji put Reis hand into Junichis "welcome to the family Rei" he kissed her cheek and went to sit by Ikuko Shingo and Hotaru.

The old priest began to speak but Rei and Jadeite didn't hear the priests words they were lost in each others eyes.

"Aishiteru Hinotori" he mouthed.

"Aishiteru Hinoryuu." She mouthed back as tears slipped down her cheeks. "It's now time to say your vows" the priest said "Junichi repeat after me:

Priest: I Tsukino Alexander Junichi

Jun: I Tsukino Alexander Junichi

Priest: take you Hino Akane Rei

Jun: take you Hino Akane Rei

Priest: to be my wife past, present and future

Jun: to be my wife past present and future

Priest: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Jun: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Priest: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Jun: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Priest: I give you my soul this night

Jun: I give you my soul this night

Priest: to be one with you forever

Jun: to be one with you forever

The old priest smiled "your turn now granddaughter."

Priest: I Hino Akane Rei

Rei: I Hino Akane Rei

Priest: take you Tsukino Alexander Junichi

Rei: take you Tsukino Alexander Junichi

Priest: to be my husband past, present and future

Rei: to be my husband past present and future

Priest: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Rei: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Priest: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Rei: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Priest: I give you my soul this night

Rei: I give you my soul this night

Priest: to be one with you forever

Rei: to be one with you forever

"Right who has the rings?" The priest smiled with tears in his eyes.

"That would be me" Setsuna said.

Swallowing her tears Setsuna had no idea Reis grandfather would remember the Lunarian ceremony at least with the other girls she would have time to help them prepare.

Even though it was a beautiful ceremony this was rushed. Setsuna knew what Reis father had planned for her and she did not like that idea one bit, she knew if the correct diversion was not put in place then Rei would have been dead before her 16th birthday it was obvious Mr. Hino had no idea of Reis suitors violent past she would soon fix that and take the same drastic measures if the same thing happened with Hotaru as he would try wheedling himself into her life very soon.

If Setsuna wasn't careful Hotaru would be facing the same fate as her half sister, so she was going to make sure her and Shingo would be together and Shingo would be her suitor and Hino-San couldn't do anything about it, she caught the princess of the moon staring at her with wide eyes she had let her guard down so she just nodded solemnly as she passed Rei Jadeites ring and Jadeite Reis ring.

Priest: Junichi repeat after me with this ring I give you this night

Jun: with this ring I give you this night

Priest: our gold string has been wound together

Jun: our gold string has been wound together

Priest: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future queen and king.

Jun: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future queen and king.

Jadeite placed the ring on her wedding finger.

Priest: repeat after me granddaughter with this with this ring I give you this night

Rei: with this ring I give you this night

Priest: our gold string has been wound together

Rei: our gold string has been wound together

Priest: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future queen and king.

Rei: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future queen and king.

Rei placed the ring on Jadeites finger with shaky hands

The priest turned to the princess and prince "Serenity and Endymion if you would please." The prince and princess nodded and held hands over the still holding hands of Rei and Jadeite and a wave of soft cream light washed over the young newly married couple.

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride now Jadeite" the old man grinned. The young couple kissed passionately and a red aura surrounded them everyone gasped.

"I forgot when magical guardians who are soul mates marry they become eternal guardians to the queen and king they are serving no matter how many times they are killed by accident they will always be reincarnated with their memories intact of each other." Setsuna said smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino" the old priest announced proudly all the guardians both male and female cheered. Ikuko was crying tears of joy. Kenji beamed with pride. Shingo walked up to his brother and shook his hand.

"Well nii-Chan I must say I'm surprised I never thought you would be the 1st to marry and have the balls to go through with it" Shingo stated matter of factly.

Reis jaw dropped at the boldness of her brother in law and slapped him upside the head playfully,

"I can do that legally now little brother" Rei grinned while Shingo pouted.

She kissed Jadeite again "Aishiteru Idiot" she said smiling pulling away.

"Aishiteru firebird" he gave a boyish grin.

"So who's next then?" Hotaru piped up innocently. Everyone blinked and burst out laughing "what? It was a perfectly legitimate question" Hotaru pouted

"We will see Hotaru honey, we will see" Setsuna smiled proudly at her adopted daughter they all laughed and danced well into the night.


	8. When it rains it pours

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama i just enjoy playing with the characters**

Chapter 8- when it rains it pours

The following Friday at school was an eventful one. The popular girls cried when Junichi turned up with a ring on his finger. Usagi had bounced off with Makoto to breakfast club leaving Ami and Jun waiting for Satoro.

Junichi was standing with Ami at the lockers it was before the first morning class started when a girl from the 9th grade came up to them Ami felt a pit of dread form in her stomach this was one of the girls who bullied her at her old school.

"Mizuno-San have you seen the new piece of meat that's starting in your class today I can't wait to get my hands onto him he's a hunk" she said her eyes glinting Ami instantly saw red and she said through gritted teeth "excuse me Nakatori-San, I will see you at lunch Jun-chan" said Ami as she pushed past the older girl.

Ami proceeded to walk into her classroom without a single glance backwards but said in the mind bond to Junichi **_" keep her distracted until Satoro comes into the classroom as different grades aren't allowed to mix inside the classroom She will stoop low to get to me she was horrendous to me at my old school"_** she said distress in her voice, just as Satoro walked into the classroom.

"Nymph are you feeling okay love? I felt your distress but couldn't hear you" He said sitting on the table beside her "you saw that girl with Jun right didn't you" when he nodded with an affirmative she took a deep breath and swiped a couple of tears away. "That girl is Nakatori Aya. She..." A few more tears slid.

"Nymph, princess?" He said concern in his leaf green eyes "she...bullied me for being the genius. She will do anything to get to me and hurt me."

She paused briefly "Which means she will try and get you Zoisite" she blurted out and she quickly covered her mouth.

Satoro was stunned at his little nymph's outburst but he fingered the ring that was in his uniform trouser pocket he took Amis nimble hands and placed them into his hands.

"Nymph. I want to ask you something. But first let me tell you this and these still infatuate me now, from the moment I laid my eyes on you in the time of the moon kingdom I was infatuated with you the way you walked and talked so gracefully the way your blue eyes shone like the sun when something fascinated you especially the Terran Library." He smiled.

Ami blushed "I get my gracefulness from my half sister" she said with a blush.

"I know that my little nymph I guess what I'm trying to say Nymph is that I love you and will continue to do so no matter what life we are in or if our love goes beyond the ages. Even if we are ever set apart I will always find my way back to you."

He said "I love you too Zoisite, Satoro whatever your name is no matter how many years we live and trust me I think it is going to be a very long, long time" she smiled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes from Satoros declaration of love.

He ran a nervous hand through his blond locks which were back to his old length after his time in the dark kingdom.

"I've asked your sister, and she contacted your father through video call and thankfully he's said yes" Satoro said nervously Amis breath hitched _"oh my god is he going to ask what I think he is"_ she thought as soft tears ran down her cheeks.

"Princess Amy of Mercury, Keiou-Mizuno Ami will you do me the honour of becoming my bride" he said pulling out a sapphire princess cut ring out of his trouser pocket.

"Of course I will marry you Satoro I love you" she said as more tears fell from her eyes

"That's why I was late this morning I was walking with your sister and the pain in the ass Haruka to school who wouldn't stop teasing me you've got one mean future sister in law I'm glad they are in the year above us I don't think I could deal with the constant teasing in class as well" he pouted.

Ami laughed aloud "well she can't pick on Jun anymore as he actually had the balls to marry Rei last night so she has to pick on someone else unfortunately you drew the short straw. Hang on 'Chiru and 'Ruka have transferred here?" she replied stunned.

He nodded as he put the ring on her finger and then he got a goofy grin on his face "Zoi what are you thinking I don't like that shit eating grin on your face" she said with skepticism.

 ** _"Jun bring that Nakatori Aya girl passed our class. Ami said yes"_** he said in the mind bond with Junichi.

"Kyamisou Satoro you sly devil I heard that" Ami said smiling.

She cocked her head up and smiled lovingly at her now fiancé she wrapped her arms around his neck. They moved their heads slowly until their noses were almost touching and Satoro took her lips tenderly he licked her bottom lip to gain permission her mouth parted.

The tongue war was a slow and sensual one neither heard the scream of outrage from outside the classroom and the older girl storming off down the hall. They both pulled away. Ami's cheeks burning.

"I love you Satoro" she whispered.

I love you too my little nymph." He said. They gazed into each other's eyes lost in their counterpart's depths.

When a throat clearing startled them out of their thoughts "Miss Mizuno I see you are already acquainted with the new student" the teacher said raising a brow.

"It's Mizuno-Keiou Ma'am and yes he is my fiancé so you can tell your daughter to keep her hands off of him and you can tell her to leave me alone in the future. I've had enough just because I am a genius it does not mean I cannot love, just because I have an odd hair colour it does not mean that I am a freak it was the way I was born. So yes Nakatori Sensei, Kyamisou-San is my fiancé and I would appreciate it be left at that thank you" she sat down and opened her book ready to start.

A round of applause bought her out of her silent reverie. It was then Ami realised what she had done. Her princess self had come through and she had stuck up for herself for the first time as a civilian. **_"Well done my little nymph your old personality shone brilliantly then. I'm proud of you love"_** Satoro said in the mind bond.

 ** _"It's thanks to you love I was always my strongest when I was with you"_** she smiled the teacher looked stunned "okay class you may take your seats as you saw with that amazing display of courage by Keiou-Mizuno San, we have a new student today minna please welcome Kyamisou Satoro to our class we hope you will fit in well Kyamisou-San." Nakatori Sensei smiled; he gave a small smile back.

"Yes Sensei even though I already have a great group of friends most of who are in this school 2 of them being the girls that transferred into 9th grade today one of them being the half sister of my fiancé Violinist Keiou Michiru." He said.

Various gasps were heard throughout the classroom he looked at Ami who rolled her eyes and smiled at him as if to say _"you are going to pay for that one later love"_ and then the morning went off without a hitch.

At lunch time everyone sat under the tree "nee-chan. Thanks for telling me you were transferring here." Ami said pouting.

"Gomen Imoto-chan I forgot myself until 'Suna told me this morning" Michiru said sheepishly.

"Ami-chan did anything happen this morning? I felt your old self light up like a Christmas tree" Makoto the empath said out the blue.

Ami felt her cheeks burn "uh... well... you... see" she squinted her eyes shut as she put her left hand out.

"Satoro you proposed to Ami-chan?" Usagi squealed.

"Yes I did Usagi-chan and she said yes" he gave a goofy grin.

"So why did your old personality light up like a Christmas tree Ami-chan?" Haruka said.

" I...uh...kind...of...put Nakatori Sensei in her place and said to her to keep her daughter away from my man and Satoro told Jun to bring her passed our classroom as we kissed" she finished blushing and burying herself into Satoros neck.

"And her daughter is Nakatori Aya?" Michiru said. Ami nodded the affirmative.

"Man she came in looking pissed no wonder, I know why now well done kiddo" Haruka praised.

"Arigatou but she deserved it she and her lackeys bullied me while I was at Brighton academy for being a genius and because I had blue hair " Ami replied.

Michirus and Harukas eyes darkened significantly "they did what?" Haruka growled low.

"She bullied me a lot of the scars I have aren't from battles a lot are from her." She said looking down before Haruka could blow her lid some girls came up to them.

Alarm bells were ringing in Amis ears **_"Ayas lackeys... Ayas lackeys"_** she said in the mind bond with the group panic in her voice.

"Can we help you?" Michiru said politely with a dangerous undertone that went unnoticed by the girls that were standing above them.

"Oh we just want to talk to Mizuno-San Keiou-Sama" the blonde said.

"Anything you want to say to my younger sister you can say in front of all of us after hearing the way you treated her at Brighton academy do you really think I'm dense enough to trust you alone with her?" Michiru said.

The blond made a strangled noise "she's your sister" she choked out Michiru nodded not seeming phased at all.

"Yeah whatever like you would be sisters with that freak you're beautiful" the brunette snorted.

Michiru smiled a feline grin and took two cards out of her school bag "oh really because we share a last name?" she said.

The brunette snorted again "that could just be coincidence" she said.

"Oh really and how many other Keious do you know?" Satoro said holding Ami who was shaking.

"The only other Keiou I know in Japan is our father the world famous painter Keiou Tagashi I have links to a lot of people and the only ones I have come across with the name Keiou are our grandparents, myself, my sister and my father. My mother died years ago or is it going to take a video call to my father who's away on a business trip." Michiru said.

The 3 girls backed away nervously "oh and tell Aya that Ami and Satoro are getting married this weekend." Usagi said the 3 girls gave shocked gasps.

"Oh and if you 3 and Aya try and hurt Ami-chan again there will be repercussions is that understood?" Haruka said dangerously.

"Yes Tenou-sama" the girls said and walked away.

"Arigatou 'Ruka-chan" Ami whispered.

"You are most welcome Ami-chan anything for my little sister" she said smiling and the rest of lunch was surrounded by laughter and animated chatter.


	9. When dark becomes light

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters**

 **A/N 1 moonprincess998 and flareup4ratchet thank you so much for the constant support and reviews direct note at flareup4ratchet all the Senshi have some degree of empathy Minako is an empath but so is Makoto hope this clears things up for you hon**

 **A/N 2 slight warning mention of child abuse in this chapter both Minako and Keiichi are a little OOC but needed to be for this scene**

Chapter 9- when dark becomes light

 **Shiba Kōen junior high school**

Minako was having a horrendous day she had a pounding headache from being accidentally knocked over by the princess the previous night when she reunited with her older brother Minakos past and now present lover Kunzite or Keiichi as he's now known.

She was just thankful that Haruka had caught her before she managed to severely hurt herself. The pounding headache wasn't helped now that she had two lifetimes of memories to contend with.

She originally got her memories back when she was awakened at 13 by Artemis but she managed to block them out and Artemis had left a lot out probably taking the Venusian soldiers sanity into consideration.

It didn't help that she had a lunchtime detention that day because with being an Empath like Makoto she laughed when she felt Amis old personality light up like a Christmas tree in the middle of a serious English lesson.

 _"It's not like I need to learn English I spent 6 months speaking nothing but English while I was in England"_ she thought miserably as she looked longingly out the window.

 _"I wish I could be with all the girls at Juuban juniors then I wouldn't be so miserable and alone having a second identity really kills any idea of "normal" friendship and actually being a normal girl"_ she thought _._

It was getting close to the end of school and she saw Keiichi pull up in a black sports car her eyes lit up. She wasn't expecting him to pick her up today but she was glad the longer she was away from her mother the better.

The school bell rang and she picked up her bag and was about to run out of the classroom when "miss Aino" the voice of her teacher made her scowl "what is it Nama Sensei?" She said rolling her eyes and then facing him _"probably another failure. Thanks Nama Sensei no dinner from mother tonight."_ She thought with a scowl.

"Is everything at home okay miss Aino? I've had some alarming news today regarding your safety at home. I understand your father is away on business and your mother has turned nasty so you have to stay out at your friends or in your own room for safety and I've noticed ever since last year you have seemed somewhat distracted from your learning and your lack of friends at this school is rather worrying every teenage girl needs at least some friends to get her through her teenage years" he said as worry crossed his face. Minako put her head down.

"I don't have the same interests as the students here Sensei I guess you could say I'm different from last year yes" she looked up tears now threatening to spill she turned and tried to run but she bumped into a hard muscular body which she recognised instantly and just broke burying her head into his chest and clinging to his shirt with one arm protectively round Minako as she cried. Keiichi spoke to her teacher.

"Before I share anything with you sir I would like to see some identification I do not appreciate a random stranger barging into my classroom and putting his arm around a 14 year old female student as if he were her lover. Keiichi scowled and mind thanked Setsuna for giving him his identity back last night and passed it to the teacher.

"Tsukino Keiichi at your service sir." The teacher passed him back his identification after checking its legitimacy "pardon my rudeness Tsukino-San but you looked older than your 19 years and I was worried about my student" the teacher bowed.

"Apology accepted sir. It's perfectly understandable in today's world." He said sitting on a chair with Minako on his knee still sobbing into his chest.

"I suppose with your current studies you are not alerted of Miss Ainos home situation?" the teacher said. "Iie I'm afraid not sir" Keiichi replied solemnly.

Oh he was aware alright thanks to Setsuna talking to him in private this morning during morning break at college but wanted to gather more information before he took action he had already spoken to his parents and they were happy for Minako to come live with them now Jun was going to be living at the shrine with Rei and her grandfather on promises that the young couple and Reis grandfather would come for dinner every Sunday.

"I've been observing miss Aino in the last year and I have noticed gradual changes in her behavior she used to be so focused but now she seems distracted, but it's not that that worries me she's managing to maintain a B average in all her classes but math, but I've noticed her scores are slowly improving in math but I'm guessing she's getting private tutoring sessions?" The teacher said "yes by me, my brother in law and my cousins fiancé" Keiichi said.

"Okay now we have that out the way. Have you met her parents yet Tsukino-San?" The teacher asked "I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure Nama-San but I am aware her father goes away on business a lot" Keiichi said.

"I see well I've been alerted that her mother is an alcoholic and when her husband leaves it gets worse and she gets violent towards Miss Aino luckily it doesn't seem she scars." The teacher said solemnly.

Keiichis grip tightened on the young girl. Setsuna didn't make him aware that her mother was violent towards her. "I see, is this all you know Nama-San?" Keiichi said standing and taking Minakos hand the girl still looking down tears slipping down her nose.

"I'm afraid so Tsukino-San but my advice to you is get her away from that mother of hers as soon as possible and inform her father of his wife's recent actions against his daughter and if need be transfer her to a new school she will always be welcome at Shiba Kōen juniors but I have been made aware all of her friends are at Azabu Juuban junior High and she could really use the support from them at this current time." The teacher finished.

Keiichi nodded and shook the teacher's hand. "Arigatou Nama-San. Come on dearheart lets go and see my parents" he said coaxing Minako out.

She nodded and her grip tightened on Keiichis hand and they left the classroom. They got to the sports car. Keiichi being the gentleman he was, opened the door for Minako and buckled her in and kissed her brow "it will be okay love" he whispered and he got into his side of the car "feet, seat, off" he said.

"Gomen" she said quietly.

Keiichi ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me last night Mina?" He said using her old name.

She gave a watery snort "like I would ruin Rei and Jadeites wedding, I'm the goddess of love. The very reason for my life is to see things like that happen. I'm the first in my royalty line not counting your father as he was just a Lord until he married your mother, to fall in love with a Lunarian." She said.

"But me and Usa are part Venusian love?" he said trying to understand what his love was trying to say.

"But which side is stronger Keiichi? All you need to do is look in a mirror." Minako said.

"Love I don't understand, what are you trying to say?" He said getting more and more confused.

Minako ran a frustrated hand through her hair she was shaking. "What I'm trying to say is Keiichi is that there's no point in telling my father about what my mother does he's my mothers soulmate, like we are soulmates he would never believe me because I have no proof!" She cried tears rolling down her cheek.

Keiichi winced he hated seeing his love so hurt but she was right she did have no proof, she was a quick healer being a Senshi.

"Were there any witnesses when she last hit you?" he said.

"Only Artemis and him being a talking cat my mother would freak call my father and poor Artemis would be sent to the nearest science facility and dissected. Oh she will be nice as pie to you to your face but as soon as you leave she will be ranting and banning me from seeing you in case you discover about her hurting me. Every time she comes into my sight I'm scared my communicator is going to go off and she's going to catch me going out. Why do you think I've been staying with Makoto when my father is away? When I was sailor V I was nearly caught out every time I was glad when the girls started awakening and I felt it." she said "you and Artemis are going to be coming to live with my family and me I'm not having you being abused by your own mother." He said with finality.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind Keiichi?" she said in a small voice much like a young child who had lost her way.

Keiichi realised Minako was feeling very vulnerable and small right now so adapted a less harsher voice.

"No, I've spoke to mother and father over the phone and they're fine with it. Setsuna informed me that your situation at home wasn't good but I didn't know it was this bad she told me this morning at college as she felt the timeline shift, she was worried for your safety and frankly so am I love, if anything happened to you at the hands of your mother and I wasn't there to protect you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself seeing even though we are magical beings we're not exactly immortal unless murdered yet like Rei and Jade, we will be soon enough but not just yet." Keiichi said.

"Tsukino Keiichi, are you proposing to me?" Minako felt joy rise up in her but kept a face of indifference she wasn't one to be played with.

Keiichi felt his face flame "uh... Well yeah you see…" He was interrupted when Minako pulled him toward her and kissed him deeply.

She pulled away "your answer is yes Tsukino Keiichi, of course I will marry you" she said with half closed eyes.

"I don't have a ring as this was kind of a last minute decision to propose plus I was afraid you would say no after everything I did to you when I took on that Alias as Saitou Kun I mean I stole your first kiss and I put you in a lot of danger." Keiichi said Minakos jaw was dropped.

"You mean you know I wasn't your old teacher whom you had a major crush on in high school when we had that kiss?" Minako said with a sly smile. "Old memories awakening the more time I spent with you the more my true self was coming through that's why after the kiss you didn't see me again until that night at Tokyo tower when the prince and princess were awakened due to me you know... attacking your princess, my sister of course I didn't remember at the time and the prince coming to her aid getting himself killed in the process. Until he went for you girls and Serenity I called him an idiot every day after Beryl managed to wake his dark side."

Minako laughed aloud "thank you for doing so love I probably would have done that poor Usa was in a right state for a week after as she retrieved a lot of her memories the night Endymion was attacked the poor girl actually collapsed after we got to control the night you took Endymion. After she hadn't come to school or meetings for a week me and the girls went to see her." Minako said Keiichi was taken aback

Minako continued. "She told us she remembered you were her brother in the past life and how much she was in love with Endy. Hell for the first couple of hours she even denied that she was our princess but Luna said about going to the moon to get answers and she knew she wasn't living in a dream anymore" Minako finished.

They stared into each other's eyes and were startled by a mobile phone ringing Minako no longer had the look of love in her eyes. Now it was hostile and a cold emotionless expression. Keiichi held his hand out and Minako passed him her phone and glared out the window they was the only ones left in the pickup parking lot now she acknowledged Keiichis final words to her mother.

"Minako will be coming to live with my family and I will be marrying her as soon as I can. You will not see her again if her father wants to see her then he will contact me I will be over for her things later" Keiichi barked.

Minako heard her mother cursing her and Minako was thankful that Artemis was spending the day at control and opened her communicator and whispered "Arte come to Usagi and Keiichis after you've done at control. Keiichi is dealing with the demon I call mother." She said.

"Okay Minako, Artemis out" Artemis responded. She got off the communicator as Keiichi got off the phone.

Keiichi held the phone away looking as if it was about to spontaneously combust

"Charming woman isn't she love?" She ruefully grinned.

"I'll say, come on let's get home to our family sweetheart" he said as he started the car she nodded and kissed him "Thank you Keiichi I love you" she said.

"I love you too Minako" he replied and they finally left the school.


	10. Plans

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama I just like playing with the characters**

 **Chapter 10- plans**

It was the Friday night after Minako had moved in with the Tsukino's Keiichi had already been to collect her stuff when he dropped her off at home where Ikuko mother henned her after what her eldest told her on the phone.

A full meeting was called with Usagi and Keiichis parents and brother involved

Setsuna sat at the head of the dinner table and sipped her tea "now we have come together as one new tactics need to be put in place and now we have parental involvement. Other safety precautions have to be put in place" she said. The group nodded.

Ikuko was the first to speak "before we start to decipher new tactics and safety for the adults do you think we need a doctor? I've seen some of the injuries Usagi has come home with after I'm guessing battles that she put down due to her clumsiness but a mother knows. I knew Usa was hiding something I know now it was for our safety. I mean pardon my rudeness Setsuna-chan but all of you are barely even children some of you are" she said glancing at Shingo and Hotaru.

She continued "since he was reunited with ''Taru-chan last night. Shingos powers are starting to awaken and you're expected to protect the world from devastation and it doesn't stop there you are protectors who have a duty to protect a prince and a princess. As a mother it's very worrying" Ikuko said.

Setsuna nodded "you make a point their Ikuko-San I worry for Hotarus safety a lot as her adopted mother. But who can we trust enough with the secrets of the Senshi?" Setsuna said.

Ami was playing with her engagement ring while sat next to Satoro she looked up "my mother" she stated simply.

Michiru let out an involuntary squeak.

"Don't worry 'Chiru my mamas calmed down a lot ever since the divorce with daddy went smoothly. But she was gutted when dad stopped bringing you round I mean the woman raised you for 4 1/2 years and you are my big sister" she said.

Michiru nodded agreeing. She did miss her step mother terribly, her real mother died in childbirth so Seiko was the only mother she knew. But her and Amis father was and still is very stubborn.

"So it's agreed then now the Mizuno-Keiou sisters have settled mother worries. Mizuno-San is the only other mortal we can trust with our secret so will be our doctor?" Setsuna said. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Then it's settled Ami-chan. You will invite your mother to join us for dinner here a week from today and that's when we will sort yours and Satoros wedding" Ikuko smiled.

"After witnessing Rei and Juns wedding the yesterday evening I have been thinking and you lot need to be married as soon as possible well apart from Hotaru and Shingo they are a little too young unless Setsuna you approve of them marrying or at least eloping as I've been doing my research and in the legends of the Senshi they are more powerful when they are married to their soulmates as they have their extra power source." Kenji said reading from his notes that he took earlier that day as it was a slow news day.

Setsuna nodded her head slowly "you have a point Kenji-San give me the week to think and speak to Hotaru" she said looking over at the girl who had fallen asleep next to her past lover with her head on his chest.

The last few days battling and meeting new friends and acquiring a family practically overnight had took its toll on her young body, Shingo had his arm protectively round her and Setsuna smiled.

Then out of the blue Usagi spoke up. "Setsuna-mama?" Usagi said her two parents raised their brows.

"Her mother from the moon made me her godmother and she's always called me that or Puu" Setsuna clarified. The parents nodded.

"Perfectly understandable" Ikuko said.

"I suppose I can cope with that idea, we will have it legally done for this era as well just in case and for Shingo as well" Kenji said.

"Not a problem. Arigatou Ikuko-San, Kenji-San" Setsuna said smiling at the parents. "What about you?" Usagi said drawing sleepy shapes on Mamorus chest.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Setsuna said

"I mean I have Mamo-chan, Ami has Satoro, Minako has Keiichi, Rei has Jun, Mako has Nobu, Michiru has Ruka and vice-versa and Taru has Shingo. What about you Setsuna-mama do you have a soulmate?" She asked innocently.

Setsunas face flamed and she stammered "y-yes I do Usa in fact we are already married he guards the gate when I'm not there but I suppose my father could take over until I have a successor so he can come down to earth." Setsuna said blushing.

Ikuko was wide eyed "you're how old and you haven't had a child yet?" She exclaimed shocked.

Setsuna blushed "I didn't have the time before Ikuko-San I was making sure this lot didn't get themselves killed accidentally." Setsuna said with a light giggle looking at the other 6 Senshi and 4 Shittenou who all gave her death glares and then burst out laughing.

They woke the 2 youngest up "Setsuna-Mama I was having a really good dream!" Hotaru whined burying her head into a sleepy Shingos chest.

"Looks like it will be a tactic meeting next week. I have a very tired little girl to get home to bed come on 'Ruka and 'Chiru" Setsuna said.

"That will be better 'Suna then Amis mother would be here come on Rei and Jun let's get you back to the shrine, Ami you can stay with Satoro and Makoto you can stay with Noburo they live here as well. Mamoru you can stay here as well tonight son I give you permission to stay in Usas bed but I will know if you touch my little girl before she is of legal age I have a shot gun. I'm not having you walk home at this time of night" Kenji said.

"I don't mind taking them home Father" Keiichi said.

"You my boy are taking Minako to bed she's practically asleep on your chest poor girls had an overwhelming couple of days" Kenji replied.

"As you wish father luckily it's the weekend so she has the weekend to recover." The group said their farewells to each other and they went their separate ways wondering how coming together as one was going to positively affect their futures.


	11. Morning chat

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama I just like playing with the characters**

Chapter 11- Morning chat

Minako woke up the next morning with a familiar warmth around her waist she hadn't had the warmth in a 1000 years but knew instinctively the warmth of prince Tranquility otherwise known as Kunzite the 1st of the princes Shittenou they had spent endless nights like this until he was murdered by the demon spawn Beryl.

"Morning dearheart" Keiichi said his voice husky with sleep. Minako shivered with tingles down her spine she had a flashback of one of their many intimate nights together that same husky voice giving her so much pleasure as he made love to her.

"Get _your head out of the gutter Minako you're 14 for crying out loud he is not going to do that yet as you are too young."_ One part of her conscience told her _"but she won't have to wait too long if a Venusian woman meets her soulmate before the age of 16 but after the age of 13 it is customary that she is worshipped in a way only a soulmate can on her closest birthday. Plus come on look at him"_ the other part of her conscience countered. Minako smiled with her eyes closed as her conscience battled with itself she was just enjoying being the object of a certain tall, gorgeous silver haired princes affections and all his attention was fully on her no prince, no princess, no Senshi and no grumpy white cat to disturb them."

She gasped when Keiichi started pressing gentle kisses into her neck. "Now I know you're awake" Keiichi murmured into her neck.

"Can't a Venusian princess quietly enjoy the lavish attention that is being bestowed upon her by her lover?" She retorted in a teasing but regal tone. "No I suppose not my love" Keiichi responded pulling her closer to him with the arm that was over her waist.

Minako felt a familiar firmness against the small of her back. A rather feline grin spread across her face

"I see I still stir things when I am in your presence Prince Tranquility?" Minako said with a hidden sultry tone

But Keiichi noticed and groaned internally. _"God damn it why does she have to be so young"_ he thought as he buried his head into the curtain of her hair memorizing every scent as if it were his last.

"Princess Mina you have no idea what I want to do to you young lady but right now that would get me killed by my father. You're only 14 and in this era it is frowned upon until you are 16 years of age I know we were well past this point before your 15th birthday back then." He affirmed with a blush staining his cheeks.

"What if I told you there is a way we can before I turn 16?" She said

"Excuse me?" He said stunned

"You heard" she said smiling.

"How?" Keiichi said processing the new information that his fiancée was giving him.

"There is a Venusian customary it was set in stone before even the silver alliance even came to fruition." The teen said.

"I'm listening" Keiichi said with interest.

She smiled and faced him "if a Venusian woman meets her soulmate before the age of 16 but after the age of 13 it is customary that she is worshipped in a way only a soulmate can on her closest birthday. I can explain to your father about this compulsory tradition I only turned 14 on October 22nd but the good thing is I turn 15 in just over 7 months time your dad may blow a gasket now which is why I will tell him as soon as I can and then he has 7 months to settle his cogs down. Now if you had have stayed away from the dark kingdom after our first kiss we could have done that tradition on my 14th birthday but it looks like it's going to be cold showers for you until October 22nd after that date you can have that as much as you want" Minako smiled ruefully.

Keiichi put on a playful pout only Minako ever saw his playful side "can't we get Sets to turn back time so you can rescue us just before you turned 14?" He said

"Hell no because Usa would have only just been 13 she wouldn't have come into her body enough to wield the silver crystal it almost killed her when she banished Metallia this time around. It's only because she had the power of the 8 of us and Mamorus crystal probably with you 4 behind him that she only passed out we had enough power in all of us so we could teleport to your mother on the moon without her help it was only because of the moon core we was able to communicate to your moon mother otherwise the princess may not have awakened because she exhausted a lot of power banishing Metallia and you are going to remember now what happened to your mother the last ever time she used the crystal." She said as her hand glowed orange and she placed it against Keiichis head.

Keiichi gasped. Minako nodded grimly "your mothers Senshi our parents were dead. If we'd have all died the other night like our mothers before us Usagi would have never have survived and Metalia would have won and the world covered in darkness and the future what we are set for now would have never come to be." Minako said.


	12. When fire meets fire- enemy encounter

User disclaimer- i do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama i just like playing with the characters

Character focus Mars and Jadeite

Chapter 12- when Fire meets fire/ Enemy first encounters

Rei was meditating in front of the sacred fire this morning. Her and Junichi had been having joint dreams since they married a couple of nights ago and the dreams were getting extremely intense both of them were waking up drenched in sweat so Rei decided to consult the fire at the first spare moment she had if she could ever get 10 minutes away from her absolute hunk of a husband who was really starting to drive her willpower down. It was getting harder and harder to resist his suggestive touches, chaste kisses and longing expressions especially now they were in the same bed since her grandfather had employed another assistant this morning. She was going to be living at the shrine in case Rei and Jun had to ever go away to help the princess and prince which was looking likely now they were all one.

 _"Arigatou Ojii-San "_ she thought with a scowl as she meditated. She loved her husband immensely but they were still children she didn't want to lose her virtue yet she wanted to confront her father first and find out the truth about what actually happened to her mother when Rei found her dead at 4 when she seemed perfectly healthy the day before she died.

She had already knocked down one barrier by marrying her one and only true love Jadeite now known as one certain Tsukino Junichi.

She was startled from her meditation when she felt her husband's lips brush against hers she gasped when he first initiated the kiss as she was taken by surprise but then happily returned it. "Morning firebird I bought you some tea." Junichi said setting a tray down with two cups of Reis favourite tea Chamomile and honey a cup for her and a cup for him.

"Morning, Arigatou love" she whispered with a faint blush staining her cheeks as her husband was in nothing but a pair of soft cotton lounge pants. She could see literally _everything._

Rei was struck with a sudden idea and she got a rather feline grin spread across her face if he was going to play this game she was going to make it fun for herself as well. She moved away from the fire stood and gently slid the tray with the still hot tea on with her foot.

Jun was so intrigued at his wife's actions he failed to notice her facial expressions fully as he was watching her very suggestive walk when he felt her lips on his. The 14 year old felt his body respond to her moves in reply her body responded to his body.

With his memories coming back to him slowly the more time Junichi spent with his Martian princess the more he knew what to do by instinct he placed his right palm against the small of her back to stop her from falling and slowly moved his left fingers up her back manipulating her nerves causing her to gasp and arch into him.

Rei didn't like this he had managed to turn the tables on her _"blasted male instincts he's remembered one of my weaknesses when it comes to him"_ she thought.

"What's up firebird? He said with a boyish grin.

"I hate you" she said in a sultry tone.

Jun raised an eyebrow "really? It doesn't look like it with the way you are responding to me love" he said huskily.

Rei got tingles down her spine and realised she couldn't get away Jun had backed her into a corner of the room. So she did the next best thing and wrapped both her legs around her husband's waist and pulled him closer to her with her legs.

"You are most certainly a little minx Tsukino Akane Rei." He said.

"It's called being the princess of war and then fire and passion love" she said.

He kissed her hard, he pressed into her creating absolutely no space between them. Rei couldn't help the groan that emitted from her throat as Junichi kissed her neck and his clothed raging rock hard member pushed against her still virtuous core. "Jun" she sighed he just carried on.

"Jun" she said slightly more forceful he hummed but continued lavishing attention on his wife

"JADEITE" she said gripping his shoulders "huh what's wrong firebird?" he said wide eyed.

"You were being too rough I bruise easily remember and I've still got to tell father that his arrangement is off I'm already more than likely disowned but I don't care I also need to tell him to stay away from Hotaru. I will do anything to protect my little sister and we may have to do more than tell him to stay away. I think he may be linked to them joint dreams we've been having you know after what I mentioned the other night before the wedding?" She said.

"Do you think it's a new enemy?" He whispered harshly.

"I don't know love that's why I came in here this morning to consult the fire. Can you help me since you were also trained under Ojii-San in silver millennium as well?" She asked sweetly.

"I'd love to firebird let me get my robes on and I will be right back" he said letting her down and kissing her gently and left the room. Rei instantly missed her partners body heat so sat in front of the fire and started quietly meditating she jumped when she felt a brush on her shoulders she looked to find her husband in the blue version of her robes.

"Since you didn't see me them in the end the other night" he said with a boyish grin.

Reis face flamed "gods you could probably wear a trash bag and still look good." She retorted when he sat next to her.

"Thanks firebird." He grinned mischievously.

"I forgot you don't need an ego boost Jun-chan it's big enough already. Now behave and you might just get a reward later on" she said with an eye roll and a sultry smile.

"Yes ma'am" he said with enthusiasm and immediately started concentrating on his old training "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen akuryou taisan!" They both said the flames flared and roared causing both to recoil back slightly from the fire. The fire had both its master and mistress back and it was angry, angry because the idiot got himself caught again and the mistress not spending at least some of her time with it. The fire roared again.

"Sacred fire I command you to help us understand the cause of our nightmares." Rei said the fire flared and a flash of white hair and a flash of a black moon mark on the forehead. "Keiichi?" Rei whispered stunned.

"No Keiichis hair is more silver than white love we were right looks like we have a new enemy it's still linked to Usa but they're not from the present and I know exactly who it is he tried striking a deal with us 4 while we was in Beryl's trap his name is Demando of the black moon clan but I think we subconsciously knew what we were doing as we told him where to shove it. We were the ones that were going to have the princess and he was never going to get her he's after the crystal but it's Serenity he actually wants." Junichi said scratching the nape of his neck

"So is it good she has us 8 and you 4 back?" Rei questioned

Junichi nodded "she needs our protection as the prince does but she's more vulnerable with her being so young and with her only just learning to use the crystal without destroying herself." With them 3 words Rei was now even more worried about the Tsuki no princess.

There was a knock at the fire room door "yes what is it Mieko-chan?" Rei said the young teen bowed "sorry to disturb you Tsukino sans but there's a gentleman outside. He looks quite important. Rei bristled. She knew exactly who it was.

"Arigatou Mieko me and Jun will deal with him just stay out of harm's way but stay out of the fire room and make sure my grandfather does not come outside this needs to be sorted by me and my husband" Rei said

"I will stay out of harm's way Tsukino-San and Hino-San is on errands so he's currently not here" Mieko said.

Rei gave a small smile to the teen. "Why don't you take the afternoon off and go and meet your friends Mieko. Then at least I know you are safe." Rei said the young teen bowed and beamed "thank you I will" the young teen rushed away.

Rei and Junichi smiled "I wish we were that careless again. But duty calls" Junichi said walking out of the fire room.

Rei turned on her heel "Jun tell me you love me" Rei said Junichi saw the intense seriousness in his wife's violet gaze.

"Aishiteru Hinotori" he said.

"Arigatou, Aishiteru Hinoryuu, press the button for Puu she will be here soon." she replied.

Jadeite pushed the Pluto symbol to alert the eldest guardian they had company and it responded.

Rei took his hand and walked outside where her 'father' was waiting.

"Father as normal your annual visit is on time." Rei said Katsuo Hino nodded stiffly "Rei, you're looking more and more like your mother everyday but enough pleasantries it's time to deal with the matter of business it's time to deal with the matter.."

He was cut off "the arrangement is off father I'm already married to my soulmate." Rei said taking her wedding finger out of Junichis hand and flashing her wedding ring. Katsuo Hinos face went red with rage "you slut you married and gave up your virginity to a commoner?!" His eyes flashed to his old colour briefly flashing Rei knew his memories were coming back.

"Try again father we haven't even had sex yet we are _both_ still virgins and shall I tell you who _my_ _husband's_ father is? If you don't want to know I'm going to tell you anyway do you who his father is. Does the name Tsukino Kenji ring any bells to you and you can stay away from Hotaru as well she is my baby sister I will not have her be taken by someone triple her age and old enough to be her father but she got stuck with you like _I_ did" she knew she was provoking him but he needed destroying.

Katsuos face flashed in slight fear but then was an unemotional mask again and then his eyes were glowing red and a black moon mark appeared on his forehead just as Setsuna arrived who immediately pressed the Senshi alert button.

"You are a bitch Rei I'm going to kill you like I did your mother and then I will destroy your precious princess and sister" he said dangerously.

"You will not touch them Adranus it's over for you" Setsuna said "and who are you bitch" he snarled "perhaps you will remember now" Setsuna said as she clicked her fingers and stood in Setsunas place was sailor Pluto.

"Holy shit, what are you doing leaving your post princess Trista." He said as his eyes temporarily stopped glowing in sheer shock.

"My duty has changed I am only to report to the time gate if I feel a shift in the timelines." Pluto retorted "then you will die alongside the rest of them you let my daughter defy me again by letting her marry the half Martian half earth boy when it was against my wishes a millennia ago and preventing my other daughter marrying who I want her too now die the lot of you" the tyrant roared.

"Nooo mommy!" A voice screamed and time stopped.


	13. Here come the Senshi kids

**Bla bla don't own any characters but Eiji, Tokemi, Feryal, Kailani, Ziarre, Naiya, Zita, Nariko and Enya**

Chapter 13-here come the Senshi kids

A/N it took me 5 hours to research eight names for the chibi-Senshi. My head hurts anyways enjoy the chapter y'all.

Chibi Senshi civilian names

Feryal - beauty of light - Minako and Keiichis daughter

Kailani - sea and sky - 1st of 'ruka and 'chirus twin girls

Ziarre - goddess of the sky -2nd of 'ruka and chirus twin girls

Enya -little fire - Rei and Junichis daughter

Naiya -water nymph - Ami and Satoros daughter

Zita - Little hope- Hotaru and Shingos daughter

Nariko -Thunder- Makoto and Noburos daughter

Tokemi - time embodied- Setsuna and Eijis daughter. (Eiji is the name of Setsunas husband)

Flashback last chapter

 _"Nooo mommy!" a voice screamed and time stopped._

Every single one of the Senshi, the Shittenou, the prince, princess and a newly awakened Shadow was released from the time spell and they whipped their heads round to see who had screamed, they were shocked to find a little girl around seven in the arms of a dark skinned man and another 8 little girls looking somewhere between the ages of 6 and 9 crying "Eiji" Pluto cried.

"Sets I didn't have time to stop her" Eiji said stroking the young girls hair "Eiji who is she? And who are these other girls?" Pluto said shakily.

"Senshi, Shittenou, Endymion, Serenity these are your daughters from the future Setsuna this is our daughter Tokemi. Their parents your future selves in the future fell in battle they are now all in a deep sleep to help their injuries heal but they will not awaken until our queen has awakened so I have had to bring them to the 21st century and they are being released into their past parents care so you are going to be taking over their training. Girls you know who the younger versions of your parents are as you have seen the pictures from the past" he said looking directly at sailor moon and the other girls. The little girls nodded and started walking to their past parents

A little girl with silver hair and cornflower blue eyes approached Venus and Kunzite they knelt down to her height and smiled at her "what's your name sweetie?" Venus said "Tsukino Mina Feryal" she said in a virtual whisper. Kunzite lifted her up and kissed her on the cheek "don't worry sweetheart we won't let anything happen to you" he whispered in her ear the little girl nodded and buried her head into the neck of the younger version of her father

Two little girls approached Neptune and Uranus who had wide eyes "I don't even want to know how we had you" Uranus said brightly blushing.

"You never change papa" the little blonde said.

"All I'm saying is auntie Ami and uncle Toro were very busy" the little teal haired girl said.

"Oh shut up Kailani-chan we can't spoil everything they need surprises too" the little blonde said.

"Oh shush Ziarre-chan I'm still not talking to you" the girl said to her blonde headed twin who just retorted by sticking her tongue out Neptune and Uranus groaned they were going to have a handful with these little monsters.

Neptune pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb to stop a headache coming on. "Girls please" Neptune said.

"What are your names sports?" Uranus said with authority. The twins stood to attention the teal haired twin stepped forward sheepishly "Keiou-Tenou Michelle Kailani I am 8 years old older than the Baka over there by ten minutes" the teal haired twin said.

The blonde haired twin growled "Keiou-Tenou Amara Ziarre is my name actually Baka 'lani-chan" Ziarre said lunging for her twin Uranus grabbed the fierce blonde headed girl and restrained her gently **_"well at least they're not identical twins love"_** Neptune said in the mind bond.

A pink haired little girl approached Sailor moon and tuxedo Kamen "hi I'm your 5 year old daughter Usagi Small lady Serenity. Momma can you save Tokemi-chan she shouldn't have used the time stop spell but she just wanted to save Puu her mommy" the little girl said tearfully. Sailor moon nodded at tuxedo Kamen and they approached Pluto, her husband and their daughter.

A little girl who was the exact image of Sailor Jupiter but the little girls hair was slightly darker more like Nephrites Reddish brown than her abundance of brown assortment and it was down walked towards Jupiter and Nephrite.

Jupiter got tears "Neph she's beautiful" she whispered as a lone tear ran down her cheek "she gets it from her mother" he smiled putting an arm round her and holding his free arm out to the little girl "hello little one what's your name" Jupiter said smiling through her tears.

"It Kyamisou Lita Nariko and I'm actually only 4 I'm a year younger than small lady but I had the 'pecial mark when I was born" Jupiter and Nephrite were shocked at 4 years old Nariko was already nearly up to Jupiters thigh "she's definitely yours Neph she's gonna probably even exceed my height and I'm 5'7" Jupiter blushed and took the little girls hand which fit perfectly into hers.

A little girl with lavender eyes and blonde hair approached Mars and Jadeite. Jadeite had a goofy grin on his face "perfect mixture of us both" he whispered to his wife who blushed intensely and punched his arm.

"So we're still at the immature stage then daddy?" the little girl said crossing her arms and glaring at the 14 year old version of her father. Mars couldn't help but laugh and Jadeites jaw dropped.

"And who are you to be judging me" he spluttered she had her mother's smart mouth. The little girl grinned.

"My name is Tsukino Raye Enya your 6 year old daughter and yes you're right I am a perfect mixture of you both but I pick up on mummy's traits more as you can tell from my speech but I have your sense of humor unfortunately." The little girl said.

Jadeite pouted and muttered some expletives from the past while Mars was laughing as she picked her girl up.

A little girl with blue hair in a ponytail and piercing big turquoise eyes approached Mercury and Zoisite. Zoisite smiled "with the looks you have by my calculations you are mine and Zoisites daughter" Mercury said.

"Your calculations are correct mummy my name is Kyamisou Amy Naiya I am 7 years old and yes mummy Naiya is a word for water nymph Daddy named me" the little girl said.

Mercury smiled "it's a perfect name princess it suits you" she smiled and took the little girls hand.

A small girl with piercing blue eyes and violet hair with a single blonde streak in approached Shadow and Saturn. Shadow and Saturn looked at the small girl in front of them, looked at each other and blushed bright red.

"Hi" Shadow squeaked.

"Hello small one" Saturn said blushing "hello my name is Tsukino Hotaru Zita and as you are blushing yes you are my parents but I can see you're not much older than my 6 in this time so I won't call you mother and father" the little girl smiled.

"Thanks little one you are right we are only 10 years old." Shadow blushed and took the girls hand. Saturn taking her other hand.

They felt time begin to move again and Tokemi managed to pull out of her brush with death thanks to the silver crystal after using a power she shouldn't have.

"Mommy you're okay" she croaked.

"I was more worried about you little one" Pluto choked through her tears relieved that her daughter pulled through.

"I'm sorry momma I know I shouldn't have" the 7 year old whimpered.

"It doesn't matter your safe now sweetie" Pluto said gently.

There was a roar of thunder. A blast of wind, lightning streaked the sky and it began to pour with rain. Uranus and Jupiter looked at each other.

 ** _"King Adranus has pissed father off for the last time remember what he almost did to him for opposing Rei and Jadeites betrothment announcement then?"_** Uranus said to her sister in the mind bond ** _._**

 **** ** _"Now I do. I had completely forgot"_** Jupiter responded paling **_._**

 **"ADRANUS"** a voice boomed. A man standing 7 foot high materialised grabbed the ex King of Mars "you have pissed off the major gods for the last time boy. You were told in silver millennium that these betrothment and now wedding arrangements of the sol system inner Senshi to the duel planetary birth earthen Shittenou was a command from the gods and you tried standing in our way."

"You will be thrown to Hades he can decide what to do with you Hino Katsuo former king Adranus of Mars your power is no more. You will no longer be able to strike your children for defying you and you will pay for the murder of Fuchi the fire goddess. Serenity-Hime if you would do the honors' of removing his power."

Zeus said. Sailor moon nodded and transformed into Serenity and summoned her silver crystal from her body.

"By command of the moon the future silver millennium and the major gods. Adranus former king of Mars I hereby revoke your power. Any royalty right that you held is no more the power now goes to your daughters Crown princesses Rei and Hotaru from Mars and Saturn and their partners Jadeite of the Southern Terran kingdom and Prince Shadow of Saturn. May you live with the sins that you committed against your wife and daughters in hell may Selene have mercy on your soul." Princess Serenity said the crystal flared into life there was one last yell from the tyrant as the ground opened up and the ex King of Mars was no more

"There is no record of a Hino Katsuo ever existing there will be no questions asked Puu, Mars is now technically and legally your daughter" Serenity said and collapsed into the arms of tuxedo mask.


	14. Chibiusa sees the truth

**User Disclaimer-I do not own sailor moon and friends I just own my 9 Ocs**

A/N 1 thank you so much for all your support. This chapter touches on bullying but it is not too severe can't wait to hear the feedback. The subject mentioned I suffer with this myself so I know it is very hard to live a normal life with it but I've had a lot of therapy.

 **Big thank you to:**

 **flareup4ratchet-your feedback has been absolutely amazing it has really helped**

 **moonprincess998-another amazing viewer and reader and to answer your question hon Mars was pregnant in the past but the baby died during the fight between Jadeites evil clone and the Martian princess**

 **Cheam (guest reader) - Je vous remercie de l'examen continuez à lire et profiter**

 **most recent guest reader-thank you so much**

 **and anyone else who is following and reading this story or my others your support is amazing I'm overwhelmed with the response I got with this newest fic**

 **now on to the story**

Chapter 14- Chibiusa sees the truth

"Holy shit how much power did she use then to rid him?" Uranus cursed while looking at the unconscious princess. "Papa! You're swearing again" Kailani pointed out.

"Gomen kid old habits die hard do I still swear in the future?" Uranus questioned her girls.

"Yes but not as much mama eventually has enough when she falls pregnant with me and Baka after we are born and every time you swear you have to put 500 yen in the swear jar" Kailani replied with a cheeky grin.

Jadeite laughed "you have one too uncle Jun" Zita pointed out.

Laughter erupted within the group of friends and they all dehenshined tuxedo mask dehenshined into his royal form he kissed the young princess and she awoke "Endy" she whispered.

"You did it Serenity you healed Tokemi and got rid of Adranus" Endymion said. Serenity smiled and with her other half's help stood and dehenshined into her regular weekend clothes.

"The question is now what do we do with the kids?" Ami said. Setsuna smiled "from now on all of you are going to move into the outers mansion with me and the other 3 we have enough bedrooms for everyone as long as some of the little ones are happy sharing with each other." Setsuna said the little ones nodded enthusiastically.

"Usa for your parents' safety they will need to join us as well and Ami your mother will have to join us as well seeing as she is going to be our doctor." Setsuna said Ami nodded.

"But, Setsuna what about school?" The ever observant Ami said.

"We will enrol all the little ones into the elementary school near the mansion where Hotaru goes that way they've got someone older watching them and there's a bus to Juuban elementary and juniors that stops near our place it also stops at moto-Azabu Noburo and Mamoru and Keiichi you have a car so I will just hitch a ride with you to college on the days we have similar timed classes the group nodded their agreement.

"We will take the little ones with us so your parents can find out together." Michiru said

"Myself and Neph can take Nariko all of our parents are dead so we don't have anyone who comes to my place Makoto said her mother bear instinct taking over and holding her future daughter closer to her.

"But your aunt isn't and remember she's coming to see you today" Haruka said to her cousin/ sister from the past.

"Oh rats. Yes she's going to be there soon. Nariko honey you stay with aunt 'Ruka and me and daddy will be back soon" Makoto said kissing her future daughter on the forehead she took Nephrites hand and they teleported away.

Each couple said goodbye to their future children promising they would be back soon and the friends went their separate ways the outers and Eiji taking the children with them.

A few hours later everyone had arrived at ocean wind manor apart from Dr. Mizuno she would arrive in an hour or so for dinner. They noticed the house was quiet. "Where are the Sprogs?" Zoisite whispered to Setsuna.

"Eiji and Hotaru are currently reading to them." She whispered back. All the teens were nervous Kenji and Ikuko looked at their daughter and 3 sons extended family and were suspicious.

"Mama, daddy. You know we are the Senshi, Shittenou, the prince and the princess." The parents nodded.

"Well uh you see in the future I and Endymion are going to be rulers of the solar system and the Senshi and Shittenou will be ruling alongside us and um unfortunately a lot of people want the silver crystal which I hold within my body for its safety and mine. A new enemy has appeared they are in the future as far as we know but we don't know how long they will be there before they come to the past and you see..." She trailed off when Eiji and Hotaru bought the youngsters in each youngster going to their respective parents.

Kenji and Ikuko were wide eyed "who do those children belong too?" Ikuko asked.

"Well you see Kenji-San, Ikuko-San they kind of belong to us but we don't have them for a long time yet"

Mamoru said

"What do you mean kind of belong to you?" Kenji said looking ready to kill Mamoru.

"Their parents our future selves fell in battle. Our future selves are now in a deep sleep and may not awaken for a long time so the children have come to the past so they can be cared for by their parents but in younger form and 4 of them are your grandchildren and 2 are your great nieces" Eiji said.

Ikuko and Kenji were wide eyed "girls if you would like to introduce yourself to your grandparents so they know who you are?" Eiji said the girls nodded

"I'm Usagi small lady Serenity Chiba. But my aunts and uncles call me Chibiusa and I'm the daughter of neo queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion" the pink haired girl said bowing.

"My name is Tsukino Raye Enya, daughter of Rei and Junichi it's a pleasure to meet my grandparents in the past" the blonde hair and lavender eyed girl smiled

"My name is Tsukino Hotaru Zita, daughter of Hotaru and Shingo."

"My name Kyamisou Lita Nariko, Daughter of Makoto and Noburo"

"My name is Kyamisou Amy Naiya. Daughter of Ami and Satoro"

The silver haired girl had tears softly falling down her cheeks "you will have to excuse her she has a speech impediment" Chibiusa said with a scowl.

"Small lady how many times have I told you not to be nasty to your cousin, you know she was born that way it's not her fault. Excuse me Tsukino sans I'm going to have a talk to a certain pink haired brat. small lady with me now I will teach you how to deal with her bratty behaviour later Usagi and Mamoru" Eiji said leaving no room for argument and taking Chibiusas hand.

The two teens just nodded dumbly shocked that their future daughter was so mean to her cousin when neither of them had a mean bone in their bodies all they did was playfully wind each other up until they started falling slowly in love at the masquerade ball but came into force tenfold the night she was attacked by her brother.

Minako bent down to her future daughters height "sweetheart I know it's difficult but you cannot remain a mute all your life if you are following in mine and your father's footsteps you're going to be small lady's lead protector alongside Ziarre-chan so you need to try and talk little one" Minako said to her little girl

"B-but I d-don't e-even w-want t-to s-she's a-a r-rotten b-brat m-mummy." The little girl stuttered tearfully.

Kailani came up to the tearful girl and placed her hand on the youngsters cheek "remember your speech exercises that my mamas been giving you Feryal-chan." She said.

Feryal nodded " o-okay K-Kailani-chan" She said and took several deep breaths and closed her eyes "my n-name is T-Tsukino Mina F-Feryal D-daughter of Keiichi a-and Minako I am 7" she said opening her cornflower blue eyes.

"Well done Feryal-chan you only stuttered over 5 words then" Naiya said smiling at Feryal "r-really?" Feryal stuttered. Naiya nodded and the little girl smiled "A-Arigatou 'Lani-chan" Feryal beamed.

"I wonder where her speech impediment comes from." Ikuko said. None of her four children had one and Minako was too well spoken as well "me, mama I had quite a bad one until I was 14 on the moon kingdom" Usagi said quietly the 8 girls nodded.

"We couldn't even get her to talk to visiting dignitaries. They thought she was rude but Queen Serenity set them straight and with plenty of speech exercises and then falling in love with Endymion who taught her to speak and think while she's speaking. She got over her impediment and only stuttered when she was nervous." Ami said. The girls nodded smiling proud of their young princess.

"S-so you d-don't t-think I'm U-useless like s-small l-lady s-says I a-am" Feryal said to her aunt getting tearful again.

Usagi saw red she hadn't even known her future daughter a day yet and was livid with her "I will speak to her when she gets back with Eiji-San sweetie" she replied as calmly as possible all the teens took a few steps back from the princess they knew her temper and it took a lot but she would never stand for bullying especially her future daughter being so mean to her brothers little girl.

"So who are these other wonderful children?" Ikuko smiled at the 3 remaining children. The three girls stepped forward

"My name is Meiou-Kiroba Trista Tokemi daughter of Setsuna and Eiji" the tanned dark haired girl with purple eyes said

"My name is Keiou-Tenou Michelle Kailani first twin of Haruka and Michiru"

"My name is Keiou-Tenou Amara Ziarre second twin of Haruka and Michiru"

Eiji came back with Chibiusa "Small Lady come here please. She will apologise in a minute Eiji-San" Usagi said calmly Chibiusa approached her future mother as her mother that was asleep in the future never saw the actions that she took against her cousin so they thought she was a good kid even though Feryal normally went to her mother in tears virtually every night but Uncle Eiji or Aunt 'Suna normally dealt with her as her parents were busy people.

 _"Rotten brat getting me in trouble now my parents will think I'm the spoilt brat"_ she thought with a scowl she was snapped out of her thought process that was quickly turning nasty she wanted to hit Feryal there and then for getting her into trouble she was about to lunge for the silver haired girl but Usagi grabbed her.

Usagi didn't transform but went into her regal tone "Usagi small lady serenity Chiba do you know why you are standing in front of me?" Usagi said "No" Chibiusa said defiantly.

"I understand that you called the leader of your protection useless just because she has a slight disability?" Usagi said. "Well she is how can she protect me if she can't talk properly like the rest of us?" Chibiusa said with a scowl.

Usagi was getting madder "that is not acceptable young lady. Would you believe me if I told you a long time ago I had a speech impediment which was much worse than Feryals?" Usagi said trying to reason with the brat "don't lie mother you never had one you're perfect" Chibiusa said crossing her arms. Usagi laughed.

"Oh I'm far from perfect daughter. I suppose I have no choice. Puu if you wouldn't mind?" Usagi said Setsuna nodded and bought the garnet orb out and knelt down in front of the child.

 **Memory from the past**

A young Princess Serenity meeting her eight guardians for the first time "g-g-good A-A-afternoon I-I-I h-hope I-I w-will n-not I-impose o-on y-you t-too m-much a-as y-you c-can T-tell I-I-I c-can't s-speak v-very w-well." The young princess stuttered out. The 8 girls smiled and all said it didn't bother them it made her special and if need be they would speak for her the little girl smiled and stuttered a thank you out.

The many frustrating and tearful hours of intense speech therapy to help her prepare to be queen when she was old enough to take over from her mother and finally at ten years old could speak a few words without stammering over them.

Going down to earth with her 4 inner guardians to meet with their betrothed. Quickly falling in love with the Earth prince and him teaching her that while she was talking to think ahead.

At 14 years old she finally managed to read aloud a poem that she wrote for her mother's birthday without stuttering over the words she wrote and the crowd went wild now that their princess had gotten over her disability as her 8 guardians were watching proudly behind her, her mother crying tears of joy next to her betrothed and his 4 Shittenou one being her older brother who put his thumbs up and mouthed "well done imoto-chan you finally did it." The memory stopped.

 **End flashback**

"You see small lady I myself in the past had that stutter but it was twice as bad as your cousins so as you can see I am far from perfect." Usagi said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that Usagi-mama." Chibiusa said tearfully

"No I can imagine us being the future queen and king we don't have a lot of time together, I'm sorry sweetie but I will be prepared this time so I will make sure that I set a day once a week where We have no royal duties to attend too and we can spend the day just us as a family is that okay?" Usagi asked the girl who nodded

"Thank you Usagi-mama I would like that a lot." Chibiusa was no longer mad at Feryal and she approached her cousin gingerly who instinctively grabbed her future mothers hand but was surprised when Chibiusa spoke calmly to her "Gomenasai Feryal-chan I'm so sorry I was so mean before now I know mama had one in the past I don't think your useless anymore you are special and I will try and help you learn to talk properly okay?" Chibiusa said to her cousin " A-Arigatou C-Chibiusa c-chan" Feryal smiled a small smile.


	15. Dr Mizunos shock

Chapter 15- my daughter is sailor Mercury and the girl I raised for 4 and a half years is who?!

It was getting closer to 6pm Ami was nervous her mother would be here soon "right mother knows about Satoro she's happy I've found someone who can look after me she was shocked at the engagement but I told her we'd been seeing each other since just after I got to Juuban so a little lie on that part. She's going to be shocked about seeing nee-chan again..." Ami was rambling.

"Love it will be fine" Satoro said squeezing his fiancées hand then the doorbell rang the remaining inners, Shingo, 3 of the outers, Eiji, Ikuko and Kenji coaxed the children out of the living room into the dining room down the hall and Michiru and Satoro stood patiently as Ami went to the door to answer it.

"Mother! I'm so happy you could make it sorry it was last minute notice" Ami said hugging her mother "it's okay dear, there were no emergencies at the hospital so I am able to have the night off." She hung her coat up and gasped as she looked round "Ami this place is huge Satoro must have a lot of money." Seiko said stunned.

"Seiko-mama" that voice made her head turn sharply "Michiru-chan! Oh my you have grown up beautiful" Seiko said walking up to the girl and taking the 15 year old into her arms.

"Arigatou Seiko-mama you don't look like you've aged a day since I last saw you" Michiru said smiling through her tears.

"I have sweetheart it's just hard for you to notice as you haven't seen me in a long time" Seiko said as she lifted a strand of her brown hair to show the slow process of her hair going silver with age.

"I still think your beautiful Mizuno-San" Satoro said sweet talking his future mother in law "thank you Satoro." Seiko blushed the same colour Ami was the other day after the rather intimate make out session they had but Seiko was oddly comforted by Satoros presence."

"Now Ami dear you don't normally call me last minute asking me if I wanted to join you for dinner tonight and you sounded desperate what's wrong?" Seiko said worry etched in her face.

 ** _"It's now or never!"_** Ami said in the mind bond to her fiancé and sister

"You've heard of the sailor Senshi haven't you mother?" Ami said "yes the 5 girls who protect Japan from evil. I heard on the grapevine that 4 of them were once involved with the 4 people that were causing the deaths of people in fact Satoro you remind me of one of them professor Izono but that's illogical you are quite clearly a young man and she was a female." She failed to hear the whispered "oh. My. God." From Satoro and the hushed giggle coming from Ami who sobered up.

"Well you see mama the reason I called you today is..." she was interrupted

"Mizuno Seiko how long has it been since I've seen you? Oh it must be 30 years almost." The voice of Ikuko startled the 4 "Kyamisou Ikuko oh my goodness it has been a while you must be Satoros mother?" Seiko questioned.

"My nephew actually my brothers and their wives died in a car accident about six years ago so I've got a second nephew who's in the other room and 4 wonderful children a set of twins a boy and a girl and 2 other boys my last name is Tsukino now I married Kenji like I said I would in high school." The woman beamed.

The 3 teens looked at the two mothers with wide eyes "I'm guessing you two go well back?" Ami said.

"Yes we were in the same year at school and we were friends from kindergarten but lost touch after high school" Seiko said a little sadly.

"Oh stop your fretting lovely we can be friends again now I'm going to finish dinner I will leave a seat open next to me so we can catch up properly.." Ikuko said as she walked off with a slight bounce in her step. Ami huffed a laugh down.

"Well that was a little unexpected." Michiru said with a smile gracing her lips.

"Agreed dear now what was you going to tell me Ami dear?" Seiko said now with a content smile on her lips "it would be best to show you... Mercury star power Make up" Ami called out Seiko looked at her daughter transforming into one of the sailor guardians with wide eyes "protected by water and ice I am the pretty guardian of love and intelligence sailor Mercury. Dowse yourself in water and repent!" In Amis place now stood sailor Mercury

"Sorry about that last bit mother the process is kind of automatic" Sailor Mercury blushed "my daughter is one of the Senshi. The one of love and wisdom at that" Seiko was amazed Sailor Mercury went red again "mother there's actually more than the 5 of us nee-chan if you would please?" Sailor Mercury said.

Michiru nodded "Neptune star power, make up." Seiko was now watching her daughters half sister the girl she raised for 4 and a half years turn into a guardian she had never heard of "protected by the oceans I am the pretty guardian of Embrace and the seas I am sailor Neptune." Sailor Neptune said.

"Oh Kami so if there's any other enemies I've got 2 of you to fret about "uh not exactly I'm Zoisite the knight of purification and healing guardian of water and ice I was one of the dark generals of the dark kingdom who as you say were taking the lives of those people but you have to understand that I was under a spell Mizuno-San that's how I transformed into professor Izono we could swap gender with the dark magic and Ami and the 3 others rescued us and their princess rescued her prince. There are 8 sailor guardians who protect the princess and there are 4 of us who protect the prince and you're right there is another enemy..." He paused and looked to the right.

"Naiya I can see you hiding come on out sweetheart" Satoro smiled the little blue haired girl came out blushing. Seiko's jaw dropped when she looked at the little girl in front of her daughter and future son in law if he survived long enough "mother this is Naiya she is mine and Satoros daughter from the future where the new enemy currently is residing." Ami said Dehenshining.

"Hello dear." Seiko said struggling to get her words out "up papa" the little girl said lifting her arms up to be lifted for 7 years old Naiya was pretty small like her mother and Satoro lifted her up. Naiya leaned over to Ami and Naiya whispered into her mother's ear "Grandma and grandpa get back together soon so you and aunt 'Chiru will have a complete family again." Ami looked at her future daughter with wide eyes. The little one just smiled brightly.

"Naiya that means water nymph doesn't it?" Seiko said trying to get over her shock.

"Yes my daddy named me grandma seeing as his nickname for mummy is little water nymph so they called me Naiya." The little girl said.

"It's a beautiful name dear." Seiko finally smiled now over the initial shock.

A squeal was heard in the other room and two children came running out with an angry Haruka in tow she paused briefly to introduce herself. "Gomen names Tenou Haruka, Michirus partner and girlfriend pleasure to meet you Mizuno-San Gomen for intruding. Michi your daughter is picking on my daughter again." Haruka said going after the elusive twins.

Michiru held her forefinger and thumb to the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes "Gomen Seiko-mama I have to go and deal with my demon spawns." Michiru said running after her partner.

Seiko raised a brow "do all of you have children from the future?" She said.

"yes mother we do as you can guess them two were my nieces the demon spawn of Haruka and Michiru which somehow me and Satoro help create but the children aren't allowed to tell us how yet as they aren't allowed to disturb the timeline too much." Ami replied.

"Oh mommy can I please go and see how aunt 'Ruka and aunt Michi' are handling the twins? Seeing as I know what the terror twins are capable of." Naiya pleaded.

"Iie Naiya sweetie this is a learning curve and experience for them maybe next time the twins cause a ruckus which I'm sure there will be more than the two we've witnessed today you can okay" Ami said the girl nodded.

"Dinners ready" Ikuko called, it was time for dinner.


	16. Full introductions and the big question

**bla bla dont own sailor moon and friends however i own the Ocs**

Chapter 16- full introductions- the big question

Dinner mainly consisted of general conversations about school and Dr Mizuno getting to know her daughters friends what their dreams were for the future et cetera she laughed at the overzealous rambunctious twins and the amount of times they had to be scolded by either their mother, 'papa' or one of their aunts or uncles "now we've got to know each other somewhat especially a certain pair of twins" Setsuna said looking pointedly at the twins who wrinkled their noses at her

"I believe it's time for us other Senshi and Shittenou to introduce ourselves and then the children can." Setsuna said everyone nodded their agreement

"Girls you may transform now" Usagi said turning to the girls, Mamoru nodded at his 4 shittenou who in turn transformed aswell "these are the 14 protectors of the moon and earth kingdoms. Minna" Usagi said they all nodded.

"Sailor Venus the leader guardian of Love, Steel and the Light"

"Sailor Uranus deputy leader guardian of Fury and the Skies"

"Sailor Mars guardian of Passion and the Flames"

"Sailor Neptune guardian of Embrace and the Seas"

"Sailor Mercury guardian of Wisdom, Water and Ice"

"Sailor Pluto guardian of Time Space and the Underworld"

"Sailor Jupiter guardian of Courage, Nature and Thunder"

"Sailor Saturn guardian of Death and Rebirth and the Dark

"Kunzite Knight of Purity and Affection protector of steel and the light and also Prince Tranquility"

"Nephrite Knight of Intelligence and Comfort protector of Nature and Thunder

"Zoisite Knight of Purification and Healing protector of Water and Ice"

"Jadeite Knight of Patience and Harmony protector of the flames"

"Sailor moon guardian of Mystery and Justice and also Princess Serenity"

"Tuxedo Kamen guardian of earth and also Prince Endymion"

"Prince shadow of Saturn protector of the Death, rebirth and the dark. I don't have a warrior name yet as I've only just awakened" prince Shadow blushed.

" Chronos protector of of Time Space and the Underworld"

"Is that everyone?" Seiko said "Not quite Luna, Artemis" Princess Serenity called the two moon cats came running in and she lifted them both up "you have permission to talk now" she whispered in their ears they rubbed their faces against her cheeks and jumped down to stand on the coffee table "my name is Luna I am the adviser to the princess and her guardians and Artemis is also an adviser but I was the one who awakened the princess as a Guardian an honest mistake Artemis was the adviser to the leader of the guardians just after she turned 13" Luna said.

"Right it's your turn little ones" Pluto said powering down the little ones nodded and transformed as the amount of power from so many senshi would cause issues

"C-chibi s-sailor V-Venus t-the l-leader g-guardian o-of l-Love, s-Steel a-and t-the l-Light"

"Chibi Sailor Uranus deputy leader guardian of Fury and the Skies"

"Chibi Sailor Mars guardian of Passion and the Flames"

"Chibi Sailor Neptune guardian of Embrace and the Seas"

"Chibi Sailor Mercury guardian of Wisdom, Water and Ice"

"Chibi Sailor Pluto guardian of Time Space and the Underworld"

"Chibi Sailor Jupiter guardian of Courage, Nature and Thunder"

"Chibi Sailor Saturn guardian of Death and Rebirth and the Dark

"I'm Usagi small lady Serenity I will eventually be able to become sailor moon guardian of mystery and justice." All the girls said then powered down back into their normal clothing. "Mother I suppose you are wondering now why we bought you here tonight and we have showed you our future children?" Ami said Seiko nodded

Usagi transformed into her princess form and stepped forward with the regality of the queen she will be in the future and made eye contact with the nervous doctor.

"It is on behalf of the sailor Senshi the Shittenou, the protectors, myself, my brother and the earth prince that we request you Dr Mizuno become our medical attendant at this time the information of our Civil identities must be kept under wraps for the sake of our safety the safety of the citizens and of course our children. You will be able too continue your daily job of being a normal doctor but you will be handed a special communicator in case any of us are hurt in battle as I overheard Zoisite and Mercury telling you we have a new enemy and we don't yet know how powerful they are. do you accept?" Princess Serenity asked

"Yes princess it will be an honour to serve all of you." She was greeted by 26 smiles and was welcomed to the future. the rest of the evening was spent sorting out everyone's living arrangements and everyone exploring their new house/headquarters everyone went to bed that night with content smiles on their faces.


	17. Shock reunion

**dont own sailor moon but i do own the Ocs**

 **Chapter 17-shock reunion**

The next morning everyone was sat at the breakfast table the doorbell rang and everyone looked at each other and Setsuna said "I will just go and see who that is" everyone nodded their agreement Setsuna came in a few minutes later with a bright smile on her face "Ami 'Chiru you have a guest" a man with brown hair and blue eyes came in,

"Daddy" the two girls squealed and ran up to their father "Tagashi" Seiko whispered stunned at the sight of her ex husband they met eyes and Seiko blushed and smiled.

"Hello Seiko it's good to see you are so well" Tagashi said softly.

"And you as well." Seiko affirmed with a blush. Minako looked between Amis mother and father and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong love?" Keiichi asked whispering in her ear.

"They should have never split concentrate and focus on Keiou-San and Seiko-San and then you will see what I see" Minako whispered back Keiichi looked at the two adults and his eyes widened "their heart strings are connected but that means..." He was shocked.

"They are soulmates love" Minako smiled.

"Oh my beautiful little girls I'm so happy to finally see you are together again. But I came to meet the wonderful young man who asked for my youngest daughters hand in marriage." Tagashi said still looking at Seiko.

"That would be me sir" Satoro approached him and bowed "it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face sir" Satoro said.

"It's great to see you Lord Zoisite" Tagashi said.

"Excuse me father" the sisters said stunned.

"I'm not surprised you girls don't remember me I was the weapons master and also an artist on earth my name originally was Tailoran. The 4 Shittenou were my best students but Lord Zoisites talents outmatched his father before him he had mastered the double edged katana before he was even 15 I was also commissioned to do a betrothment painting involving the 4 outer Senshi Luna, Artemis, the two protectors and the moon queen by queen Serenity herself."

"So as soon as they were born I knew who my girls were that's partly the reason I left Seiko I was doing it for the safety of the girls until they were old enough to come into their power now if you will just excuse me I have recreated that commission piece and I think it's high time I gave it to you all" Tagashi smiled and went out to his rental and came back a minute later and showed the giant group painting to the group who all gasped queen Serenity herself was in the middle, stood on a platform with Luna and Artemis in human form on either side of her, princess Serenity in front of her in the arms of prince Endymion her four inner protectors 2 on either side of her, in the arms of the Shittenou on Venus left Saturn was in the arms of Shadow with the death scythe between them and on Jupiters right was Pluto in the arms of protector Chronos holding the time key between them and on another platform Neptune and Uranus stood back to back brandishing their respective sword and mirror.

"This is taking pride in the family room" Setsuna said gob smacked. And with Eijis help carefully removing it out of Tagashis hand.

Seiko noticed Ami was whispering anxiously to Satoro "Ami what's wrong my love" Seiko said worried "I know we haven't been engaged that long but me and Satoro would like to get married today while daddy is home I know I'm a little young at 14 but so is Satoro he's 14 as well but Kenji-San did his research and a Senshi is stronger when she is married to her soulmate as she has her safety net of power of course we would need to get married by a lake considering my main element ice will not be around for a while yet" Ami said with a blush. Seiko smiled at her daughter.

"Well considering there's a valid reason behind your early marriage I think I agree with that but what about a dress and such?" Seiko said.

"I have that easily covered Seiko-San. Rei call grandpa up so he can perform the ceremony there's a lake just a little down the garden. Me and Mamo-chan found it late last night as we couldn't sleep" Usagi said with a blush.

Kenji gave Mamoru a thunderous look "daddy we didn't do anything but kiss and laid under the stars like we used to a millennia ago but after we're married daddy you can't do anything but my Senshi and Mamo-chans Shittenou need to marry first it's unavoidable papa." Usagi said with confidence

"I know Usa love but you're still my little girl." Kenji said "I know daddy but he is my soulmate like your mamas soulmate." Usagi said.


	18. Ami and Zoisites wedding

**dont own sailor moon and friends**

Chapter 18- Ami and Zoisites wedding

"Daddy before Ami and Satoro get married there are some special girls we want you to meet" Michiru said to Tagashi.

"Oh and who are they?" He said with a smile on his face "Naiya, Kailani, Ziarre come meet grandpa" Ami called "I have grandchildren but you're all still too young?" Tagashi said shocked.

Ami laughed "they are from the future papa they've had to come into our care as our future selves fell in battle due to a new enemy." Michiru said as the twins and Naiya came into the room Haruka holding Ziarres hand keeping her away from her twin.

"Ah I understand now" Tagashi said.

"Daddy please meet Ziarre and Kailani mine and Rukas very rambunctious and troublesome twins as you must remember me and Uranus were an item back then too?" Michiru said.

"Of course dear and my view hasn't changed. Love is love no matter what gender and I can see how much you love your girlfriend. I'm guessing science is involved with these two?" he said looking at the twins.

"Yes father apparently me and Satoro have something to do with it" Ami blushed. "Ah this must be Naiya?" Tagashi smiled at the little girl after laughing at his youngest daughters blush.

"Yes this is Naiya mine and Satoros pride and joy perfect combination of us both." Ami said "they are very beautiful little girls just like their mothers he said smiling softly. The 6 girls blushed "I've never been called beautiful" Haruka blushed.

"Well you are young lady." Tagashi smiled

"Arigatou Keiou-San" Haruka said

"Please call me Tagashi dear." He said.

"Hai okay Tagashi-San" Haruka blushed.

"Ami-chan it's time to get ready" Usagis shrill voice rang through the house.

"Yay princess forms." Nariko said zooming upstairs.

"Nephrite and Litas little one?" Tagashi said as the 4 year old whizzed past.

"Yes father but their names are Makoto and Noburo now." Ami said.

"Haruka your niece gets her craziness from you." Makoto said. "Mako-chan we're cousins in this life?" Haruka said.

"Not anymore your mothers has made the decision to adopt me. Now I'm going to find my insane 4 year old no thanks to Jun giving the kid sugar. He would be dead if he wasn't my best friends husband." She said running up the stairs Noburo on her heels.

Junichi came out with a blush on his cheeks seconds later "Jun we don't know the children's dietary needs yet next time ask Eiji-San as he knows the kids the best" Ami said scolding the teen.

"Yes Dr. Ami" Jun said sarcastically he said to his soon to be cousin by marriage.

"Ami-chan backside up these stairs now and bring the girls and your mother up we need to get everything perfect." Usagi said with the regality of a queen.

"Coming princess. Excuse me father you will have to stay down here and sort Satoro out as I'm sure he has difficulty with ties he did back then." Ami laughed and ran upstairs before Satoro could get a retort in.

"Wicked nymph" he pouted "come on son let's get you sorted out." Tagashi laughed.

Upstairs in the biggest bedroom the girls were trying to sort their daughters hairs out "my god Ziarre doesn't my future self have long hair? This is virtually impossible do anything with it's the same as my mop you may influence your look by mine kid but I want you to grow your hair just like Naiyas would be nice except the blue" Haruka said.

"Haruka dear are you forgetting there are already 2 teal haired and 2 blue haired girls? And we resent that comment" Michiru said with disdain.

"Gomen love but I don't think I could handle the Twins being virtually identical I think I'd go insane" Haruka said.

"Point taken love" Michiru smiled as she finished braiding Kailanis hair into a single side braid and walked over to her other twin and took two turtle clips out of her drawer and smiled.

"Sweetheart these were my mother's before me I'm trusting you too look after them as my mother is no longer around she died when I was born and plus these are older than the outers and inners put together apart from aunt 'Suna of course." Michiru giggled earning a glare from Setsuna who was curling Tokemis hair.

"Oww momma that burnt" Tokemi cried out rubbing her ear and sniffling.

"Sorry baby girl I didn't mean to burn you" Setsuna said holding the curling tongs away.

"I'm good now momma, that was aunt 'chirus fault." Tokemi said.

"It was dear wasn't it" Setsuna said earning a glare and then a tongue stick out from Michiru. "Thank you momma" Ziarre said shyly.

"You are very welcome my sweetie" Michiru smiled and kissed her blonde daughter on the forehead.

Kailani huffed "I'm the eldest I should get to wear the special clips." Kailani said crossing her arms.

Usagi finally snapped "Now hear this Kailani Michelle I have had enough of that behavior for one day to last a lifetime I expect you to start behaving otherwise you go without swimming privileges for a week do you understand young lady?" Usagi said the 4 water based Senshi went wide eyed. Swimming was like a necessity to them if that was taken away they wouldn't have their second freedom

"H-hai Aunt Usa Gomen" Kailani quickly went quiet she had never been told off by the queen in the future now she knew why she would take away freedoms if she was taken over the edge.

Ami quickly shook the shock off and asked Usagi for the Luna pen. Usagi nodded and passed it to her she was soon in a strapless just below the knee length white wedding dress that puffed out at the hip and below with a simple aqua blue belt as the representation of her home planet she wore a sapphire teardrop necklace with a matching headpiece that rested nicely on her forehead her veil clipped nicely into her dark locks.

It soon came to sunset and the prince, Shittenou and protectors escorted their princess and daughters out. Michiru, Haruka, Kailani and Ziarre were playing a beautiful piece the twins and Michiru on violin and Haruka playing the portable piano.

Satoro and grandpa Hino were waiting at the far end of the garden where there had been a makeshift aisle made by the men near the lake with just enough seats for everyone. Ami was nervous her father squeezed her hand "I will always love you my little girl. But you can trust this man with your life. I know what happened in silver millennium but we know it was not him just his body Keiichi explained what he could to me so he didn't get upset." Tagashi said to Ami who choked on a sob.

"I love you too daddy. I know it wasn't him. I love him so much, but I'm so scared what if this new enemy is too powerful. What do I do then if one of us is hurt or worse kidnapped or killed?" Ami said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ami sweetie the only way this new enemy can do that is if they fight fire with fire basically they would have to send someone who can manipulate water and ice, that's what Eiji said anyway now let's get you married hmm?" Tagashi said wiping his daughters cheeks.

"yes daddy" she whispered and then the pair walked down the make shift aisle that was lit by lanterns on stands it was a clear night so the stars shone brightly and the moon reflected gently in the lake. Giving all 22 youngsters a gentle ethereal glow but Ami and Satoro were glowing the brightest as this was their night.

She arrived at Satoros side "goodbye my little Keiou-Mizuno Nerina Ami" Tagashi said as he put her hands in Satoros they faced each other and Satoro caressed her cheek "Aishiteru water Nymph." He said swallowing the tears that were threatening to fall he thought his fiancée had never looked so beautiful.

"Aishiteru My love" Ami whispered back.

Grandpa Hino cleared his throat. We are all gathered here tonight to witness Satoro and Ami join hands in marriage if anyone does not approve of this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone stayed silent "we couldn't if we tried anyway as grandpa Zeus said these marriages were arranged by the high gods." Ziarre said. The group laughed and nodded their agreement.

It's now time to say your vows" the priest said "Satoro repeat after me:

Priest: I Kyamisou Zayn Satoro

Toro: I Kyamisou Zayn Satoro

Priest: take you Keiou-Mizuno Nerina Ami

Toro: take you Keiou-Mizuno Nerina Ami

Priest: to be my wife past, present and future

Toro: to be my wife past present and future

Priest: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Toro: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Priest: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Toro: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Priest: I give you my soul this night

Toro: I give you my soul this night

Priest: to be one with you now and forever

Toro: to be one with you now and forever

The old priest smiled "your turn now Ami dear."

Priest: I Keiou-Mizuno Nerina Ami

Ami: I Keiou-Mizuno Nerina Ami

Priest: take you Kyamisou Zayn Satoro

Ami: take you Kyamisou Zayn Satoro

Priest: to be my husband past, present and future

Ami: to be my husband past present and future

Priest: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Ami: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Priest: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Ami: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Priest: I give you my soul this night

Ami: I give you my soul this night

Priest: to be one with you now and forever

Ami: to be one with you now and forever

Setsuna passed Amis ring to Satoro and Satoros ring to Ami and smiled "you are doing great Ami sweetie but remember your planets custom for the marriage to be fully seeable in the gods eyes" Setsuna whispered with tears in her eyes Ami nodded. The couple took their shoes and stepped into the shore of the lake the gentle waves of the lake washing over their feet

Priest: Satoro repeat after me with this ring I give you this night

Toro: with this ring I give you this night

Priest: our gold string has been wound together

Toro: our gold string has been wound together

Priest: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Toro: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Satoro placed the ring on her wedding finger.

Priest: repeat after me Ami with this with this ring I give you this night

Ami: with this ring I give you this night

Priest: our gold string has been wound together

Ami: our gold string has been wound together

Priest: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Ami: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Ami placed the ring on Satoros finger confidently

The priest turned to the princess and prince "Serenity and Endymion if you would please." The prince and princess nodded and held hands over the still holding hands of Ami and Satoro and a wave of soft cream light washed over the young newly married couple. "You are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride now Zoisite" the old man grinned. The young couple kissed passionately and a pale blue aura surrounded them a vortex of water surrounded the couple as they continued to kiss so they were unseeable to anyone but the gods above.

When the water dissipated. In the bride and grooms place were Eternal sailor Mercury and the Eternal knight of purification and healing Zoisite. Every one cheered "2 down 6 to go and then me and you can marry Mamo-chan!" Usagi smiled as happy tears fell down her cheeks. Ami had reverted back to the dress she was wearing before she became an eternal and was lifted up bridal style by her husband out of the water and was placed down gently.

"Hello my little Kyamisou Nerina Ami I still love you princess" Tagashi said wiping the happy tears away and hugging his youngest daughter "I love you too daddy" Ami kissed her father on the cheek and then went back to her husbands side.

"Hello my sweet little wife" Satoro grinned mischievously.

Ami blushed "I know what you're thinking my dear young husband but that can wait until later let's just enjoy our wedding and be with our friends." Ami said blushing brightly and then giving him a languid kiss.

"Evil Nymph" Satoro pouted and everyone laughed and danced the night away.


	19. Infiltration sailor mars

**dont own sailor moon bla bla are we still doing these?**

Chapter 19- Infiltration- sailor mars

Just a little over a month after the first two weddings of Rei and Jun and the wedding of Ami and Satoro. It was almost time for the T.A. Academies Spring fair which Rei was organising it would be her last one at T.A. Because she was moving to Juuban Juniors at the beginning of the next Term is just over 2 weeks time the group was excited well apart from Rei 2 weeks ago a new girl appeared at her school and it appeared she had some opposition against her psychic reading booth.

The new girl kept following Rei around the school and she was making Rei nervous this particular day she had a meet at the super natural club "oh miss Hino I'm so glad you could make it today." The president said "She so beautiful and she's got much more sociable now I hear she actually has some friends in another school." She heard some girls whisper.

She smiled, she was no longer seen as a freak at her school but she was moving as she no longer wanted to be away from her husband and best friends. She hated taking her wedding ring off at school. She glanced down at the new literature on the table "UFO" she snorted at that.

"Something wrong Miss Hino?" the president said. Rei covered her mouth _"man Usagi and that are rubbing off on me"_ she thought.

"Sorry U.F.O surely we are not taking those sightings seriously?" Rei said.

"It's not that Miss Rei there hasn't just been sightings here take a look at these" the president said "spontaneous human combustion?" Rei raised a brow.

"Yes one minute someone will be fine. The next they are bursting into flames." President Kitonay said.

"Right let's say I believe you" Rei replied

Just then a 7th grader came rushing in "president Kitonay, president Kitonay it appears we have a club that is researching the same thing as us." Rei took the flyer out of the young girls' hand.

"The black moon?" She said. The young girl nodded "yes they also have a psychic in their group." The girl said. Rei nodded _"the enemy may have already infiltrated us."_ Rei thought.

She felt the sudden urge to get outside to get some fresh air she suddenly felt nauseous luckily it was the end of school.

"We will see you tomorrow at the fair miss Hino" the rest of the club members bowed and waved.

"Indeed you will." She gave a small smile and walked away holding her book bag close to her chest "the black moon. What do they want?" she murmured as she put her ring back on.

"Heads up" she heard a little voice say.

Rei looked up and a kitten that looked no older than 3 months old was rapidly falling from the sky Rei instinctively put her hands out and caught the small kitten "who are you?" Rei said

"I'm Diana daughter of Luna and Artemis and adviser to small lady and her guardians and I know who you are you're sailor Mars third in command guardian to Neo queen serenity." Diana said.

"Yes I am but keep it down no one knows the secrets of the Senshi yet" Rei whispered harshly to the kitten who gave a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry" Diana whispered sadly.

"It's okay Diana sweetie I can't wait to see the look on your parents faces when we get home." Rei laughed as she walked home with the kitten on her shoulder.

She arrived at the mansion and was met by the other teens and Shingo who had just got off the bus "hey love who's the kitten" Junichi asked and then kissed her.

"Let's go inside shall we?" Rei smiled the group went inside and was mobbed by their children "look who I found on the way home" Rei said to the group of children the kitten came out from the back of her neck.

"Hi girls" the kitten said.

"Diana!" they all squealed. Setsuna, Eiji, Luna and Artemis came to see who the girls were squealing at the kitten jumped down and meowed.

"Hi everyone my name is Diana Adviser to small lady and her guardians I am the daughter of Luna and Artemis I have come to guide the youngsters in their training as they may be here for a little while longer." Diana smiled.

"Our daughter?!" Luna and Artemis wailed, the two young moon cats looked at each other and blushed.

"Well it seems my theory was correct love you owe me 500 yen" Michiru turned to Haruka

"Oh Michi you still remember that wager?" Haruka half whined Michiru just nodded and smirked

"What theory" Usagi said raising a brow.

"That Luna and Artemis were more than just friends on the moon kingdom but we weren't released from our posts enough to observe their behavior" Michiru smiled.

Ikuko and Kenji came home a few minutes later and saw the new addition "your Luna and Artemis daughter and you talk" Ikuko said.

. The kitten nodded "and you are not surprised?" She said.

"Sweetie we've had enough surprises to last a life time as long as your father does the right thing first." Kenji said tapping his nose the kitten nodded "he does" Diana said Artemis blushed.

The next morning Rei was running around she was going to be late to the fair if she didn't go now. She had to skip breakfast "Tsukino Junichi I'm going to freaking kill you. I'm off see you in a bit everyone." They waved her off and she ran out the house.

"She seems more edgy than normal" Hotaru observed. Junichi blushed but stayed quiet.

"Son is there something you want to tell us?" Kenji raised a brow eating his breakfast "urm no father. Oh would you look at the time we need to get going Rei will kill us if we are late." Junichi said quickly running upstairs to put a red shirt on.

By the time they were ready each Shittenou/protector and of course the prince were all in polo shirts matching their senshis kimono colours which were their Senshi colours the children matching them and Haruka was in a yellow kimono with sea green accents and Michiru a sea green kimono with yellow accents.

They arrived at the fair just as it was getting busy. "Just in time I am surprised" Rei smiled.

"Miss Rei you better come and check this out." President Kitonay said. Rei followed the girl the group not far behind. A young girl ran past them in tears.

"Miss Kitonay do you mind if I ask what the heck is going on?" Usagi said. She had to be careful with her words being in a catholic school.

"You must be Miss Reis friend?" Usagi nodded the affirmative and the other girl continued.

"The other psychic is predicting people's deaths" president Kitonay said.

"That weird" little Nariko piped up holding her mother's hand tighter she was scared.

"It is isn't it little one?" president Kitonay said.

Then Ziarre sniffed the air "something smells funny." She wrinkled her nose and Rei came out of the booth.

"I put a block on her she couldn't read me but Ziarre is right I smell flesh burning."

The group ran in the direction of the smell and found one of the nuns from Reis school was burning president Kitonay fainted and the little girls squealed and backed into their parents.

"They're here" Chibiusa cried the group quickly transformed. "You're right rabbit and you are mine." An unknown voice said appearing behind Chibiusa.

Chibiusa screamed and ran the group called out their attacks but the group realised they were more powerful and went in for the kill again this time with new attacks "burning mandala" Mars called out. The unknown woman countered the attack with a blue flame.

"I am Koan the youngest and most extreme of the ayakashi sisters of the black moon clan you will never destroy me." The woman now identified as Koan said as a vortex of flames surrounded Mars who screamed in agony.

"Mars!" Sailor moon and Saturn screamed. Koan went to attack the princess tuxedo mask took her out of the way just in time his cane hitting the fire rings aimed at the moon princess onto the ground tuxedo masks and sailor moons power started pulling together in their entwined hands and a new rod appeared.

"Mommas moon rod" Chibiusa gasped "moon princess Halation" sailor moon called out in an instant Koan was destroyed.

"Save Mars!" Sailor moon cried the 4 water based Senshi threw their water attacks at it but the flames weren't dying out. Mocking male laughter was heard "you may have destroyed Koan but her fire vortex you cannot destroy" the man said.

"Who are you?" Jadeite growled holding his daughter close "I'm Crimson Rubeus of the black moon clan. I will now destroy you all" Rubeus said "Rubeus bring the fire Senshi back alive leave them we will get them later" another male said.

"Roger that prince demando" Rubeus replied and he disappeared with A flame engulfed Mars following.

"sailor Mars" Sailor Moon cried out.

"No! Shit" Jadeite fell to his knees sobbing "daddy?" Chibi Mars said detransforming. "oh Enya my sweet sweet little girl when are you born?" Junichi said still in tears but was on his knees making eye contact with his young daughter. Enya looked at Eiji who nodded.

"Mommas 22nd birthday April 17th 2024 just before the world goes into sleep on aunt Usas 22nd birthday on June 30th 2024."The little girl said Junichi went pale it was only March 2016

"Jun?" Keiichi raised a brow

"Rei she's, my little firebird... she's pregnant..."


	20. Keiichi and Minakos wedding

User disclaimer- bla bla just own my OCs

Chapter 20 Keiichi and Minakos wedding

"She's what?!" Keiichi bellowed at his 14 year old brother.

"She's pregnant nii-chan that's why she seemed more tense this morning she took the test and it came back positive we was going to tell you all later on when the fair was over with but now she's been kidnapped" Junichi wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at his little girl.

"Alright 'fess up daughter. Who is your mother pregnant with I could tell when you met us the other day we have more than one I'm guessing they are old enough to be looking after themselves whoever they are." Junichi said.

"Well you will be glad to know I'm the youngest" _"at the moment"_ the little girl thought and then she looked at Eiji who gave her the go ahead to continue she continued.

"Mommy is pregnant with Kiara and Ryuu. They are 16 years old and Kiara is already at her post she is the guardian of the Vesta asteroid and Ryuu is your successor on the Shittenou side of everything he fell in battle alongside you and mommy" Enya began to cry.

Junichi hugged his little girl "we will get her back my little one don't worry." Junichi said.

"Daddy" the little girl hiccupped "believe me princess me and your mother have been separated in... Ahem more unpleasant circumstances before and we found our way back to each other, I won't let your mother, brother and sister die mine and your mommy's bond is too strong." Junichi said. Enya smiled.

"Okay daddy I believe in you." The little girl smiled. The teen girls were crying at the beautiful moment between Junichi and his little girl. Minako wiped her eyes.

"Even though Rei is not here me and Keiichi have to get married before the sun goes down so we need to make a move home hopefully grandpa Hino won't flip too much." Minako gave a faint smile and the group nodded their agreement.

The group teleported home Minako ran upstairs and changed into her dress and the other girls changed into their princess forms grandpa Hino turned to Junichi. "Where's my granddaughter?" He said "she was kidnapped by the new enemy grandfather sir." Junichi said sheepishly.

"She was what! And what are you going to do about it." Grandpa Hino said "we've got to derive a plan together but the other Senshi need to marry as well we can't put life on hold we have to continue as normally as possible even if my wife isn't here." Junichi said as a tear ran down his cheek

"Daddy" Junichi spun his head round to his little girl she was in a fire red dress and her blonde hair was down and it almost reached her knees and for the first time he noticed the Raven colour towards the bottom of his daughters hair. Junichi swept a couple of tears getting frustrated at himself for not being strong for his little girl.

"I'm sorry sweetie you look beautiful just like your mother." He said "we're just waiting for you and grandpa Hino now" Enya said wiping her eyes. "Okay princess let's go" he took his daughters hand and they followed Grandpa Hino outside. And they arrived near the lake where the sun was most prevalent. Minako was in a long armless cream dress with an orange banner as a representative of her planet a simple orange diamanté head piece rested on her brow. She also had a gold tiara on that was holding her veil

Grandpa Hino cleared his throat. We are all gathered here tonight to witness Keiichi and Minako join hands in marriage if anyone does not approve of this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone stayed silent

It's now time to say your vows" the priest said "Keiichi repeat after me:

Priest: I Tsukino Tranqulity Keiichi

Keiichi: I Tsukino Tranqulity Keiichi

Priest: take you Aino Akemi Minako

Keiichi: take you Aino Akemi Minako

Priest: to be my wife past, present and future

Keiichi : to be my wife past present and future

Priest: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Keiichi : I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Priest: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Keiichi: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Priest: I give you my soul this day

Keiichi: I give you my soul this day

Priest: to be one with you now and forever

Keiichi: to be one with you now and forever

The old priest smiled "your turn now Minako love"

Priest: I Aino Akemi Minako

Minako: I Aino Akemi Minako

Priest: take you Tsukino Tranqulity Keiichi

Minako: take you Tsukino Tranqulity Keiichi

Priest: to be my husband past, present and future

Minako: to be my husband past present and future

Priest: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Minako: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Priest: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Minako: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Priest: I give you my soul this day

Minako: I give you my soul this day

Priest: to be one with you now and forever

Minako: to be one with you now and forever

Setsuna passed Keiichis ring to Minako and Keiichis ring to Minako and smiled "you are doing great Mina sweetie but remember your planets custom for the marriage to be fully seeable in the gods eyes" Setsuna whispered with tears in her eyes Minako nodded. The couple took their shoes and stepped into the sand by the lake the sand burying their feet

Priest: Keiichi repeat after me with this ring I give you this day

Keiichi: with this ring I give you this day

Priest: our gold string has been wound together

Keiichi: our gold string has been wound together

Priest: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Keiichi: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Keiichi placed the ring on her wedding finger.

Priest: repeat after me Minako with this with this ring I give you this day

Minako: with this ring I give you this day

Priest: our gold string has been wound together

Minako: our gold string has been wound together

Priest: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Minako: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Minako placed the ring on Keiichis finger shakily.

The priest turned to the princess and prince "Serenity and Endymion if you would please." The prince and princess nodded and held hands over the still holding hands of Keiichi and Minako and a wave of soft cream light washed over the young newly married couple.

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride now Kunzite" the old man grinned.

The young couple kissed passionately and a vortex of stars in an orange aura surrounded the couple as they kiss when the bright light dissipated in Minako and Keiichis place was eternal sailor Venus and the eternal knight of purity and affection Kunzite.

Everyone cheered as the couple kissed. They kissed until they had to come up for air "now we're married we don't have to wait until my 15th birthday" Minako smiled

"You are in so much trouble when I get you into bed my little star" he murmured seductively into her ear.

"Is that a threat or a promise" she whispered back

"minx" he purred.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru bounced up to Setsuna "what is it honey?" she smiled at the ten year old "me and Shingo have been talking, you know after that talk we had last week?" Hotaru said. Setsuna nodded.

"We've decided we want to be married after the older ones are because we need each other's power and we are soulmates after all. But I also want to wait until my big sister is home safe and sound." She said "ok sweetheart we will wait until Rei is back with us" Setsuna smiled at the girl who bounced off back to her daughter and now fiancèe." Setsuna smiled.

"They grow up so quickly don't they" Ikuko startled Setsuna "yes they do but it is for the best that Shingo and Hotaru marry as soon as Rei is back." Setsuna said. Ikuko nodded her head in agreement.


	21. The moon and stars become one

**don't own sailor moon Just my Ocs**

 **do not read if you are under the legal age of your country this scene is rated M for a reason**

character focus- Venus and Kunzite

chapter rating M

Chapter 21- and so the moon and stars became one once again

Minako and Keiichi had just put Feryal to bed and kissed her goodnight she shared a room with Kailani and Ziarre who were already fast asleep.

The little girl fell asleep in her father's arms as the couple shared one last dance together with their daughter they stood at the door for a few minutes and watched their little girl sleep Keiichi wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and rested his chin on the top of her head Minako put her arms on top of her husbands.

"She's so beautiful Keiichi. I can't believe sometime in the future she will be officially ours and not just a little visitor that calls us mommy and daddy until she has to go back to the future."

The teen sighed "it's going to be hard to let her go when she has to go back to her future" Minako said as a couple of tears fell from her cerulean eyes.

Keiichi swept her tears with his thumb "I know love." He whispered from when his little girl arrived Keiichi discovered he wasn't being as harsh with his Shittenou and his now wife and her Senshi Feryal changed him for the better even Minako noticed the difference in her husband.

"She has changed you love. But it is for the better you are amazing you know that right?" She said turning to face him.

"As are you my little star." Keiichi smiled and kissed her feverishly.

Minako could feel Keiichis growing desire for her against her stomach and smiled into the kiss "screw this" Keiichi said as he lifted his wife up and ran to their bedroom like a dog in heat.

They arrived at their bedroom and Keiichi stripped down to his boxers and carefully undid Minakos wedding dress.

"No matter how much I need to be inside you I'm not ruining this beautiful dress" Keiichi said. Minako purred as he manipulated her fingers down her spine as he undid her dress.

"I see you still like that then my dear." He whispered into her ear as he released the last of the ribbon that was holding the dress on and it fell into a heap on the ground.

Keiichi gasped "so beautiful" he murmured he hadn't seen her naked since the last time they made love before Beryl murdered him a millennia ago her body remained the same apart from the birthmark from where his evil body stuck his sword into her. This would serve as a reminder that life could be short and not to take advantage of the time they had together he carefully hung her dress up and he felt soft arms around his waist and full breasts against his back. He let out a guttural groan.

"Kami Minako I forgot how amazing your skin feels against mine." He turned to face her as she remained mute. He raised a brow "playing this game are we?" He said Minako winked and gave a seductive smile he remembered this game "how much would it take before I cry out in pleasure?" was what princess Mina called it he smiled at the old memory and kissed her again he took one of her breasts into his firm Palm. Minako gasped as he played with her breast he teased her nipple which was now firm and erect he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked and lightly teased it with his teeth he felt Minakos body tense up as she grabbed fistfuls of silver hair he smirked as he teased and nipped more Minako was breathing in ragged breaths while she played with his hair _"oh Kami he still knows everything about me. I'm going to cry out in a minute"_ Minako thought as the heat from his ministrations coursed through her veins.

She couldn't stop herself and she cried out in pleasure "you've become weak love" he purred.

"What do you expect after a 1000 years husband? For me to be resilient" Minako said.

Keiichi smirked and carried her into bed both of them only had their bottom underwear on now.

He laid on top of her and they ground at each other Minako was now shaking with anticipation and pleasure. "Keiichi...please." She gasped out.

He put his finger to her lip "wait" he said, he carefully slid down her underwear off her slender hips and down her thighs Minako watched as his silver eyes flashed with the love, desire and lust he felt for her. After removing her underwear he slid his boxers down. Minakos eyes flashed in horror he was much bigger than she remembered. Keiichi saw the fear in his wife's eyes.

"I promise I will be gentle love but I promise you we will fit perfectly together." Keiichi said gently. He carefully slid his rock hard member into her willing body.

"Keiichi...kiss...me" Minako gasped. Keiichi thought back to an old memory she was fully surrendering her heart, body, soul and mind to him he kissed her tenderly at first and when she parted her lips he took her tongue aggressively and they waged a tongue war it was slow but sensual tongue war each one moaning into the kiss.

He stopped kissing her for a moment much to Minakos displeasure.

She suddenly whimpered when he surged into her breaking her Maidenhead. Tears ran down her cheeks

"I'm sorry" Keiichi gasped, he had forgotten she was still an innocent and 14 years old.

"Don't you dare stop Keiichi we both need this." Minako said.

"As long as you are sure love." He replied.

Minako nodded "we are soulmates, anyway it only hurt for a moment there's a little discomfort but not too much." Minako comforted him Keiichi nodded and slowly began pulsing into her again.

They were soon meeting each other thrust for thrust both Minako and Keiichi could feel their joint climax coming and fast. He began to thrust harder.

"Ah Keiichi don't stop now" she gasped as she grabbed his hair they both climaxed high that Keiichi had to clamp Minakos mouth shut as his seed spilled into her at high rate.

"I love you" Keiichi said he removed his hand from Minakos mouth and flopped on top of her still remaining inside his wife's body "I love you too." She whispered playing with her husbands hair.

"You know we didn't use protection right?" Keiichi said suddenly concerned "it doesn't matter if I fall I know you will always be here love and anyway you know I've always been competitive and Rei and Jun are already two ahead of us." Minako smiled Keiichi felt himself get hard again.

The couple made love well into the night. It's safe to say tonight the moon and the stars once again became one.


	22. Ami challenged

**don't own sailor moon and friends just my OCs bla bla don't sue me**

 **Chapter 22- Ami is challenged**

Satoro and Ami went down to the pool After school today Ami was tense and needed to relax they put the news on to run in the background it was just the two of them as Naiya wouldn't be back until later on as her and her class were on a school trip.

"Are you okay nymph?" Satoro asked his wife who was leaning against the waters edge

"Mmhmm yes I'm fine love, just something weird happened at school today." She said wrapping her legs around his waist Satoro growled "I will take you right here and now if I have to." He purred"

Ami blushed brightly "that's only for the bedroom dear husband." Ami was interrupted.

"Why? Me and 'Ruka have done it in here" they heard the melodic voice of Amis elder sister "'Chiru!" Ami squeaked unable to comprehend what her sister just said.

Said sister back flipped into the pool and jumped onto Satoros back Ami and Michiru smirked and dunked Their husband/brother in law under the water.

"H hey two against one no fair" Satoro spluttered. Haruka saw the two sisters picking on Satoro, laughed loudly and then jumped in the pool to save her brother in law.

Ami squealed when she felt arms around her and turned to face "Haru-chan that was just plain evil" Ami said wide eyed.

Haruka and Satoro were bent over laughing "I'm sorry nymph but the way you squealed just then that was too funny" Satoro gasped through his laughter Ami pouted.

"Shush husband or no fun later" Ami said seductively taking off her swim shirt to reveal a very alluring two piece Michiru following with the same two piece on.

Haruka and Satoros eyes bugged. "Oh Kami are you sure you two aren't twins?" Satoro said completely stunned even though Michiru was a little taller and her features more refined you could tell that the water Senshi were siblings they had the same pale skin that tinged pale blue in the water.

The two blondes were stunned at the sight and the siblings looked at each other and both got evil grins on their faces and they nodded at each other and when the two blondes turned their backs they quietly swam up to their lovers and jumped on their lovers backs throwing all 4 underneath the water.

The two water Senshi swam to the front of their lovers and gave them both languid water kisses and they rose up from the water still kissing when a voice stopped Ami in her tracks she stopped kissing Satoro abruptly.

"That's that girl from school today." Ami accidentally said aloud "huh what girl?" Michiru said questioning the worried look on her younger sisters face.

"I I was on free period and the water fountains weren't working. I used my Senshi element to discover the issue. I found it the groundskeeper thanked me and said I had a natural talent but he was curious and then that girl was sat on the school fence and said it was a sin to manipulate water without a dowsing rod." Ami replied

getting worried looks off her sister, soon to be sister in law and husband. "I would like to challenge Keiou-Mizuno Ami to a chess match at this Saturday's chess championship." The girl on the tv said.

"It's a trap Ami she doesn't know your new last name it's obviously the new enemy don't you dare accept it." Haruka said "but it may be the only way we can get Rei-chan back" Ami whispered

"Well we are all going with you then including the children you are not alone in this Ami remember we always love you she may try using us against you but you have to be strong" Michiru said hugging her sister tightly.


	23. morning before the chess match

**don't own sailor moon and friends just my OCs dont sue**

 **Chapter 23 Morning before the chess match**

The day had finally come. Ami was nervous, Satoro was nervous it didn't help their shattered nerves when Naiya came in crying to them and she had kept them up half the night until she finally fell asleep in the arms of her parents.

They had only told her about the challenge last night as they didn't want to cause their young daughter unnecessary worry but now wished they had told the little girl sooner then maybe the couple wouldn't be as tired as they are it also didn't help Amis distressed state when she found she missed a week took a test and found she was about a month pregnant and Eiji confirmed she was pregnant with the guardian of the Pallas asteroid and Satoros successor on the Shittenou side of everything.

At this moment in time she was standing in her and Satoros Room after just having a shower and getting dressed she put her hand on her flat stomach and tried to stop herself from crying but couldn't help it and broke down.

There was a soft knock at the bedroom door "Ami" a voice said quietly at the door "come in 'Chiru" Ami managed to hold her tears long enough for Michiru to come in shut the door and take her sister into her arms.

Ami then broke down "'Chiru for the first time since before I reawakened as sailor Mercury I'm so scared."

Ami cried into her sisters shoulders. "Shh little girl we are all here for you, I'm scared for you too but we have to remain strong for each other and for the little ones that are now growing from yours and Satoros love and the children that are here now under our care." Michiru said

"'Chiru" Ami whimpered "shhh it will be okay little sister." She soothed.

Satoro came back into the room. He saw the distressed state his young wife was in and took her into his strong arms "shhh you will be okay" he said stroking her blue hair.

"I'm scared 'Toro love" she cried. Michiru choked on a sob she hated seeing her younger sister so distressed but needed to get herself and the twins sorted.

"I'm going to get my girls sorted and I will sort Naiya as well I will leave you to settle her Satoro." Michiru said. Satoro nodded and thanked her.

"Oh my sweet little nymph I wish I could take your place but my powers haven't been fully restored yet" Satoro sat on the bed with Ami wrapped around his waist "do we have time?" She whispered.

Satoro took her face into his hands. "We always have time for that my sweet Little Nymph." Satoro smiled. He laid Ami onto their bed and locked the bedroom door "so we are not disturbed" he grinned.

Ami smiled as Satoro sat on to the bed. She sat up and grabbed his collar and kissed him deeply.

Satoro responded feverishly to her kiss and carefully started to undo the buttons on the back of her dress as he kissed her.

He was doing anything and everything to keep her mind off the chess match. He knew something bad was going to happen but had locked his mind away from Ami to stop her worrying even more.

Ami Desperately tried to undo her husband's green shirt as she was shaking she was struggling.

"Ami my love we have time stop stressing." He said gripping her wrists. Her small form nestled into him he lifted her face to see tears streaming down her face.

"Ami" he whispered. She looked up at him through wet lashes. Satoro took her lips tenderly and swept her

bottom lip with his tongue. Her mouth parted enough for him to dive his tongue in.

Ami gasped as her dress slipped down. She successfully managed to pop open the button on his jeans and undo the zipper. The couple was now stood in their underwear.

"Your body never fails to amaze me my sweet little nymph" Satoro said.

Ami blushed "so in 2-3 months time when I am as big as a house you will still love me? As remember us senshi are only pregnant for 7 months and I'm already small so I'm going to be absolutely huge." Ami finished on a blush.

"It's just more for you to love nymph especially because you are going to be big I will know that our children are growing from pure love and of course plenty of food no more very small portions for you love I know you have always done it that way but you have to eat healthily" Satoro finished.

"Toro!" she pouted.

Satoro smiled and took her lips aggressively and undid her bra "talk later" he murmured into her mouth Ami nodded into the kiss.

She could feel Satoros growing desire for her against her and she needed love right now. She lightly yanked his strawberry blond ponytail and Satoro took the hint and slid her panties off.

While she slid his boxers off. The pair was panting with fire burning in their eyes. She fell backwards onto the bed into the middle of the soft pillows and Satoro hovered on top of her with his hands on either side of her head, his member teasing her nub. She gasped as his member teased her.

"'Toro" she gasped getting desperate now.

"Yes love?" he replied smirking knowing what she wanted.

"I need you" she gasped through breaths. He nodded and carefully slid into her.

She gasped as he entered her willing body "are you okay?" he gasped.

"Hai" Ami whispered back, the couple quickly set a pace together. "up, up" Ami said. Satoro bought her up in one swoop of his left arm.

Ami gasped as he pounded back into her so hard he hit her pelvis "be more careful love" she gasped.

He took her tongue aggressively "can't hold much longer" he said as they kissed passionately]

Ami knew what her husband meant she dug her nails into his spine and cried out as she orgasmed Satoro came at the same time. They rode the orgasm out together.

Satoro removed himself from his wife carefully.

"We've got to go now my little nymph. Satoro said getting dressed and then helping his wife to get dressed.

"Are you sure you're okay love?" Satoro asked

"As okay as I can be Toro love." She said as she put her blue summer jacket on. Satoro nodded with worry in his eyes and unlocked their bedroom door and held his hand out for Ami to take.


	24. Abduction sailor mercury

**Dont own sailor moon and friends just my OCs don't sue**

 **Chapter 24 abduction- sailor mercury**

When they got to the chess match Ami was greeted by the receptionist and the rest were told to go and sit in the audience. The receptionist led Ami to the waiting room as her match was next she was just glad she wasn't in the same room as her opponent her hands were clamming up and she took deep breaths.

"Miss Mizuno-Keiou its time" the moderator ordered.

Ami growled "for the last time my last name is Kyamisou wedding ring on finger" she said pointedly.

"I apologise Kyamisou-San." she bowed.

She walked out into the centre of the room where her opponent was waiting and instantly she felt uneasy and unnerved she looked up into the crowd and saw her family and friends there she felt a little calmer until she met eyes with her opponent. _"This is probably going to end badly"_ she thought.

She focused on her opponent trying not to focus on the glint in the woman's eye.

She looked down praying her parents from her first life would understand the horror that was going through her mind now.

"So you made it then?" The woman said

"I never back away from a challenge." Ami responded

The woman smiled "let's make this interesting let's make a deal." She said

"I'm listening" Ami replied

"If I win you give me something I want and if you win I give you something you want" the woman said

Ami then got a vision of Reis pain filled face when she was taken

"What do you want?" Ami responded her voice as cool as ice

"The rabbit" the woman said

"You want the rabbit?" She said and then she had a flash of a memory when Chibiusa hugged Naiya after they solved a big problem together

"I won't let you have her." Ami said

"Well then you had better try and win then hadn't you?" The woman responded

They shook hands and Ami noticed the woman's hands were cold and didn't feel human.

They sat and Ami made the first move and pressed the button on the timer Berthier did not look surprised.

"Poor Mercury, you were always lonely everyone always leaves you" Ami could feel herself going into a trance she could no longer feel her family supporting her and her eyes began to well up as she was filled with past visions the silver millennium, her father and big sister leaving the loneliness in school, then Mars. She dropped her chess piece. And tears began to spring from her eyes

"You can do it Mommy!" her daughters voice broke her out the trance and she began getting positive visions making friends with Usagi and one by one the other girls making friends with them, then being reunited with her elder sister, Zoisite, their daughter coming from the future and their twins that would be here in a few months time.

"Yes one day I may be alone, one day I may have to leave my friends and family behind but I know they will always be waiting for me" and then she saw it the perfect opportunity to win her match she moved the piece and one by one and she landed on the winning piece.

"Check…mate" she said the crowd erupted into cheers

"This isn't over" Berthier said and transformed and ran out the door Ami was hot on her heels as she ran she called out her transformation phrase "you're all alone mercury I've gave your friends some pawns of my own to play with" Berthier said

Meanwhile inside Uranus fought a couple of droids up and jumped up into the air and took charge "Sailor moon, you, tux, Jupiter, Zoisite, Venus, Chibi mercury, get to the roof and protect mercury me and the outers will stay here with the other 3 shittenou and children and fight these droids"

Sailor moon nodded and they grouped off the group of 6 ran to the roof where mercury was fighting the woman "Shine snow illusion" but it didn't last the woman knew the girls methods and trapped her in a water vortex _"I can't breathe"_ Mercury thought.

"Now tell me where the rabbit is" Berthier demanded.

 _"I'm not telling you anything; I will never give Chibiusa up"_ Mercury thought

"Venus, love me chain" was cried out knocking the pendulum out of Berthiers hands and destroying the droids "Now sailor moon, finish her off" Venus said

Sailor moon nodded "Moon Princess Halation" Berthier was instantly destroyed but Rubeus appeared out of nowhere and was laughing mockingly "poor Mercury, it's no use Berthiers water sphere is indestructible" he then disappeared with Mercury.

"No, sailor Mercury" Sailor moon cried as she and Rubeus disappeared.

"Momma!" Chibi Mercury screamed.

Zoisite crumpled to his knees as he saw something shining her wedding and engagement band must have fell off when Berthier swept his wife up into the water vortex he clenched his fists with the rings in "My little water nymph, I'm sorry I failed to protect you again" he said as tears ran down his cheeks.


	25. Mako and Noburos wedding

**User disclaimer- me no own please no sue**

 **Chapter 25- the wedding of Makoto and Nephrite**

Makoto stretched and turned over and smiled at the position her fiancé and daughter were in Noburo was in a fetal position his mouth open ever so slightly and Nariko was in the same position facing her father her small hands gripping his pyjama top his arms wrapped tightly around his little girl.

"Daddy's girl" she murmured she took her cell phone off the bedside cabinet and snapped a picture and set it as her wallpaper.

She carefully lifted Nariko out of her father's arms and kissed Noburos cheeks and quietly left the room she was getting married today when they got out of the room Makoto crept to the biggest bedroom and opened the door to already find her sister getting Ziarre ready she put Nariko on the bed and kissed her sister and niece on the cheek.

"Morning you two" she said

"Morning aunt Mako, mommy, Naiya and Kailani-Baka are in the pool" Ziarre said

"Ziarre-Amara Tenou-Keiou if I have to tell you one more time not to call your sister that word I will be brutal in training" Haruka warned.

"You're already brutal papa I'm 8 not 15 like you, you are too harsh not even your future self isn't this bad it hurts that I'm having to live with the young version of my papa because my _real_ papa is hurt and in a coma recovering from her injuries." tears were starting to well up in the girls eyes.

Haruka and Makotos eyes went wide Haruka knelt in front of her future daughter "what can I do to help Ziarre?" she said

"Don't be as brutal in training and I want to go racing with you Papa I do in the future and

Lani helps mommy in her concerts but we play altogether at palace events." Ziarre brightened

"I will see what I can do princess you might even be able to help me with the new model I'm testing next month" Haruka winked Ziarre threw herself at Haruka and Haruka caught her.

"I love you Papa" Ziarre said

Haruka was stunned but smiled "I love you too Ziarre, don't ever forget that" Haruka said.

"Now Mako let's get you ready" Haruka said Makoto nodded and sat next to her niece who grinned up at her.

"You want your hair down?" Haruka asked

"I would prefer my bobble in its all I have left of my mom and dad" Makoto replied looking down at the band on her wrist.

"Then how about we put 4 braids in tie them with the bobble and then add more curl to the hair that is left down" Haruka suggested.

"Hai" a little voice squealed behind them the three turned to find the youngest of the Chibi-Senshi her green eyes bright and sparkling.

"Oh please momma you will look like you do in the future except in the future your Blonde highlights from the past are more prominent" Nariko said and then covered her mouth realising she may have said too much Ziarre rolled her eyes but Haruka and Makoto smirked at each other with this little bit of information.

Haruka smirked and baited the girls "does that mean in the future my brown highlights come through?"

"Hai!" both the girls exclaimed and both covered their mouths the sisters laughed at the girls the girls pouted and then joined in once Ziarre recovered she said "that was mean Papa. You know Uncle Eiji, Tokemi-chan and aunt Setsuna would kill us if we revealed too much" Ziarre said

"Too damn right, you should have known your papa would bait you she is evil like that" Setsuna retorted walking in with Tokemi and the other girls who weren't swimming and didn't look too thrilled about being up to early especially as it was now spring break

Zita was pouty but her eyes lit up when she saw the little thunder Senshi and jumped on the bed and hugged her best friend and they began chatting animatedly while Zita played with her friends' hair.

"Children you sit on the bed and we will get ready first and then we will get you ready 2 at a time okay?" Setsuna suggested

"Yes aunt Setsuna" the girls chorused.

"I wanna get ready first mommy" Tokemi replied

The rest of the girls nodded as Tokemi was the most fidgety out of the 8 girls after Nariko but she was only 4 years old and a bundle of energy and kept her cousins and friends on their feet when they weren't supervised by their parents.

The morning went by quickly it was soon approaching noon the teens were exhausted after getting 8 little girls ready and they had to get themselves ready luckily the men were ready so it was just the bride bridesmaids and the mothers to get ready now the little girls were quietly drawing.

After another 2 hours everybody was ready and they made their ways to the woods behind their home this was best for the couple getting married as it was their main element

Haruka and now Makotos mother turned up smiling

"Oh Mako, your parents would be so proud of you I know I am" Leanne said

Makoto choked on some tears "thanks mom" Leanne's eyes went wide it was the first time Makoto had called her mother and she could not have felt more proud as she did now she was even more prouder when she had been bought into the senshi world because it meant she could keep an eye on both of her girls and was very proud but she was also worried for her 2 girls fate she wondered every night whether either of the girls or 1 of her 3 future grandchildren would have the same fate as Rei and Ami.

It was soon time for Makoto and Noburos vows. Setsuna stood next to grandpa Hino holding the rings on a pillow

Grandpa Hino cleared his throat. "We are all gathered here today to witness Noburo and Makoto join hands in marriage if anyone does not approve of this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone stayed silent

It's now time to say your vows" the priest said "Noburo repeat after me:

Priest: I Kyamisou Luke Noburo

Noburo: I Kyamisou Luke Noburo

Priest: take you Kino-Tenou Ann Makoto

Noburo: take you Kino-Tenou Ann Makoto

Priest: to be my wife past, present and future

Noburo: to be my wife past present and future

Priest: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Noburo: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Priest: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Noburo: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Priest: I give you my soul this day

Noburo: I give you my soul this day

Priest: to be one with you now and forever

Noburo: to be one with you now and forever

The old priest smiled "your turn now Makoto love"

Priest: I Kino-Tenou Ann Makoto

Makoto: I Kino-Tenou Ann Makoto

Priest: take you Kyamisou Luke Noburo

Makoto: take you Kyamisou Luke Noburo

Priest: to be my husband past, present and future

Makoto: to be my husband past present and future

Priest: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Makoto: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Priest: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Makoto: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Priest: I give you my soul this day

Makoto: I give you my soul this day

Priest: to be one with you now and forever

Makoto: to be one with you now and forever

Setsuna passed Noburos ring to Makoto and Makotos ring to Noburo and smiled "you are doing great Mako sweetie but remember your planets custom for the marriage to be fully seeable in the gods eyes" Setsuna whispered with tears in her eyes Makoto nodded. The couple walked to where the trees bent to form an arch

Priest: Noburo repeat after me with this ring I give you this day

Noburo: with this ring I give you this day

Priest: our gold string has been wound together

Noburo: our gold string has been wound together

Priest: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Noburo: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Noburo placed the ring on her wedding finger.

Priest: repeat after me Mako with this with this ring I give you this day

Makoto: with this ring I give you this day

Priest: our gold string has been wound together

Makoto: our gold string has been wound together

Priest: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Makoto: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Makoto placed the wedding ring onto Noburos finger

The priest turned to the princess and prince "Serenity and Endymion if you would please."

The prince and princess nodded and held hands over the still holding hands of Makoto and Noburo and a wave of soft cream light washed over the young newly married couple.

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride now Nephrite." The old man grinned. The young couple kissed passionately and a hurricane of rose petals in a green light surrounded the couple as they kissed when the bright light dissipated in Makoto and Noburos place was eternal sailor Jupiter and the eternal knight of wisdom and comfort Nephrite. Everyone cheered as the couple kissed. They kissed until they had to come up for air.

"Finally" Jupiter whispered touching her tingling lips

"Yes love we are finally married" Nephrite replied

"Shall we tell them?" Makoto grinned.

Noburo nodded "Minna" Makoto said everyone turned their attention to the newlyweds

"Nariko come here baby" Noburo said Nariko went to her parents

"Everyone I, Neph and Nariko would like to announce we are expecting the guardian of the Juno Asteroid and the Shittenou who will take over from Nephrite."

Everyone's jaw dropped


	26. Secret sailor Jupiter

**User disclaimer- me no own please no sue**

 **A/N 1 this scene took an unexpected turn but no spoilers you will have to read it**

Chapter 26 secret sailor Jupiter

A week after her wedding to Noburo Makoto was struck down by a sudden cold she. Felt. Dreadful she had to take a day off school she knew however she needed to get a few more bits from the apartment so she hauled herself out of bed and wrote a note for her husband and daughter who would be home from school soon.

Setsuna, Eiji and Keiichi came out of the living room to find Makoto putting her summer jacket on

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" Keiichi asked

"Out, I still need to get some bits from my old apartment" Makoto sniffed.

"Are you sure that's wise the black moon have not made a move in a while" Setsuna replied concerned knowing what could happen to Makoto and Noburos twins if Makoto had to transform the static would more than likely kill them.

"I will be fine stop mother Henning me Sets' I told Leanne to back off I've been independent for long enough" Makoto replied bursting into tears and running out of the house

"What's gotten into her?" Keiichi asked

"It's called hormones she was like this when she was pregnant on the moon before she had the miscarriage" Setsuna replied and putting her coat on to follow Makoto "come on" she continued.

* * *

At the crown café and arcade

"How do we fix this thing?" Usagi asked bashing Luna P on the forehead

"I have not got a clue Usako I told Chibiusa it would be a bad idea to take it out to school in this weather" Mamoru replied.

"I really am not sure Mamoru the black moon what do they want do you think they are from another planet we know the girls from the future but what of them are they also from the future or travelled there when Sets' had to come from her post?" Usagi replied

"Great idea Usagi" Luna said

"Thank you" Usagi grinned

Little did they know they were being listened to by a boy of around 13 _"hey that's Mamoru and he's with his girlfriend again what do they mean by the girls coming from the future and the black moon who are they and that cat talked?"_

He left the building abruptly and was running he saw Mako struggling to get down the stairs "Makoto" he called

"Asanuma what a surprise" Makoto said and then stumbled

He caught her and she gave him a shock Makoto blushed "best not touching me I tend to be static in this weather plus I have a summer cold" she said

Setsuna, Keiichi and Eiji watched from afar. Keiichi growled when the boy touched his cousins' wife

"Cool it Keiichi, he is harmless" Setsuna hissed

* * *

Back to Asanuma and Makoto

"You're static but how?" Asanuma asked taken aback

Makoto looked around "not here follow me"

* * *

They made it to the apartment in quick time Asanuma sat on a mat and glanced at the photos on the table

There was one with Makoto, Usagi, Minako, Rei and Ami in and the other of a happy looking couple who looked like Makoto

"My parents, they were killed in a plane crash when I was 8" Makoto said looking at the photo when she put two cups of tea down Asanuma took his cup and tasted the drink

"What's this" he asked

"Its rose tea my favourite and it also helps me feel better when I am ill sorry about the shock" she said

"How did you do that Makoto?" Asanuma asked

Me, my friends and family are reincarnated beings from another world that existed a millennium ago we all have powers as you could probably guess mine is thunder and nature."

"So you're aliens, what about the talking cat I saw with Mamoru-sempai and Usagi-san?"

"Was the cat black or white" Makoto replied

Asanuma thought for a moment "black and female" he said

"Ah that is Luna she is a humanoid who can turn into a cat and we are not aliens we are actually human it's our souls that are the reincarnation we protect the world from devastation

"I heard Usagi-san say something about the black moon and them possibly moving when Sets'… he paused for a moment "yeah Sets' came from her post?" he said

"Sets' or Setsuna as she is better known is sailor Pluto she used to stand at the gates of time until the princess needed us" Makoto said

"And the princess is Usagi-san" Asanuma asked

"Now you are getting it Mamoru is also a reincarnated prince from millennia before he has powers like all of us the black moon is an enemy that we currently do not know a lot about 2 of our friends have already been kidnapped by them" Makoto said

"And the girls?" Asanuma questioned

"Are our daughters" Makoto replied it was then Asanuma noticed something glittering on her left hand he realised it was a wedding band.

"When did you get married" Asanuma questioned

"Last week to my husband from the past he is one of the princes Shittenou" Makoto replied

"Shittenou?" Asanuma raised a brow

"Heavenly kings he has powers just like all of us but he is connected to the earth" Makoto said

Asanuma clenched his fist "if I had powers I would protect you Mako-chan" Makoto kissed him on the forehead

"Perhaps one day you might the world is full of surprises but everything I have told you tonight must not be passed on to anyone else our safety and our children depend on you keeping your mouth schtum, I can only love you as a friend I love my husband in the future you will find someone Asanuma someone who can love you for the young man you are becoming" Makoto smiled.

Asanuma nodded and left he ran past Setsuna, Eiji and Keiichi. Setsuna knew what Makoto had told the young teen but left him with the memory. He would soon get all his memories back and would then have to be reborn again to Small lady's age his time was coming and his life as a normal human would come to an end.

A little further in the distance Petz looked down on the city with hatred "go my droids infiltrate the city kill the ones you will be replacing" Petz lips curled into an evil smile "code 003 operation renew you will pay for killing my baby sisters sailor moon" she said as the city fell into Chaos.

The girls didn't know where to turn the city had gone mad with the chaos "the people are being replaced by droids" Naiya said looking at her computer

"Jun, Satoro, Nobu get the girls home to safety… now!" Minako commanded

"But Mommy you p promised t to take us to the arcade" Feryal replied tears in her eyes

" No, Feryal I cannot be dealing with this now honey I promise we will go to the arcade another day" Minako replied sounding tired

Feryal narrowed her eyes and took Kailanis hand and teleported with the other girls and the 3 Shittenou.

"Great I'm going to have a moody child when I get home minna henshin yo" Minako said rolling her eyes

"You spoil her" Usagi replied and then calling out moon crystal power make up

* * *

Back at Makotos apartment

Makoto felt weak and put a hand on her stomach and fainted she felt hands go around her neck she snapped her eyes open it was a droid that looked like her but with ugly green glowing eyes "you're going to have to do better than that she said kicking out and pushing the Senshi alert button the Droid let out a pained squeal and disintegrated as Makoto punched it into a wall

Back in town

Minako paused and jumped into mid air "Their attacking Mako can you get a lock on her Uranus using your sibling link? It should have reinstated itself fully now the adoption is fully through" Venus said

Uranus nodded and closed her eyes Saturn protecting her fighting droids while she got a lock on her younger sibling

"Her old apartment complex Pluto, Kunzite and Chronos are already nearly there" Uranus said

"Sailor moon" Neptune commanded

Sailor moon nodded "Moon princess halation" the people of the city were healed

"Let's go" Saturn said and they teleported to the apartment complex and bust the door down just as Kunzite, Pluto and Chronos appeared

"Mako" Uranus said scooping her barely conscious sister up "'Ruka… take care of my girl and Neph please" she begged as her transformation kept fading in and out

Uranus was crying "No you are not dying I refuse to let you not again" she said as her sisters breathing got more shallow

"Get her to the freaking hospital we will deal with the mess left here, onii-san, Pluto go with them" Sailor moon said

Petz smirked as she landed on the balcony and smashed the balcony door shards of glass went flying everywhere Saturn put her shield up just in time "you are not going anywhere with her she is mine" Petz said

"You will not have her you already have 2 of my senshi and I want them back" Venus angrily shouted

"Moon princess Halation" Petz was destroyed even before she could snatch Makoto out of Uranus arms

"Why couldn't I do that before?" Sailor moon cried

"Because you normally let us weaken the enemy before you attack" Pluto said

Sailor moon nodded "get her to the hospital we are going to go home to make sure the enemy doesn't get her while she is recovering Haruka will you stay with her?" Venus said

Haruka nodded. "She is my baby sister of course and can you tell my mother she needs to be in the loop"

Venus asked Artemis to send a protective sealed tray to Makotos apartment an earring of Petz fell off in the battle and was emitting dark energy.

"I will call her when we get home just get her to the hospital love" Michiru said quietly kissing her lover on the cheek the 4 senshi teleported home and the others teleported to just in front of the hospital.

* * *

At the mansion

"Where is Mako?" Noburo said with Nariko in his arms

"Haruka, Setsuna, Eiji and Keiichi have took her to the hospital she is not in a good way but we managed to stop the enemy from kidnapping her" Usagi said

"Mommy dying?" Nariko questioned trying not to cry it was then she painfully flickered and fainted "she is dying otherwise she wouldn't have flickered and fainted" Luna said.

* * *

 **A/N 2- uh-oh cliffhanger what is going to happen to Nariko and Makoto stay tuned to find out next time**

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	27. An unexpected surprise

**User Disclaimer- don't own sailor moon Just my Ocs**

 **A/N 1- so this idea popped into my head and i had to type it i have planned the last half of this story and hoping to have it finished by hopefully the end of this month considering the story is almost a year old now and needs closure so i can work on other projects. Anyway enough of my yapping on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 27 an unexpected surprise

Juuban second general hospital

Dr Mizuno immediately took charge of Makotos care while Haruka held Setsunas hand praying her baby sister would pull through

20 minutes later they got Makoto Stabilised and Leanne came rushing into the room "Michiru called what happened 'Ruka?" Leanne asked

"The black moon, Usagi-chan managed to stop her getting kidnapped but she's weak from a droid attack her being unable to transform the static got to much trying not to release her attacks as a human." Haruka replied

"And because she's pregnant with Mikio and Lucy she cannot transform" Eiji said

"Why was she alone anyway? Especially when she is poorly." Leanne asked.

"She ran out on us she said she wanted to get some things from her old apartment I tried insisting that she shouldn't go alone but she asked me to stop mother henning her as even though you are her adopted mother I'm still her legal guardian god forbid anything happened to you" Setsuna said

Leanne nodded "and her emotional state is fragile at the moment" Leanne stated they nodded

* * *

Mansion

Nariko woke up in her bed with Luna watching over her as Noburo wasn't in a good state "mommy?" She said looking at Luna.

"No honey your mommy is still in hospital" Luna replied

"I need to go to her, Grandma and auntie 'Ruka, please Luna" the little girl begged tears in her large Emerald eyes

"Go to your daddy and you can go after dinner" Luna said

"I not hungry, I just want my mommy" Nariko shouted and ran to her parents room next door

"Papa?" Nariko said Noburo looked up from the picture he was looking at

"Nariko baby you're ok" Noburo said

"Can we go to mommy now?" She asked

"Yes we can baby, yes we can" he smiled he took Nariko into his arms and the two teleported to the hospital

"We are here for Kyamisou Makoto" Noburo said

"Yeah she is just down the hall and to the left her sister and mother are already in the room with her as well as some family friends" the receptionist said

Noburo thanked her and they went to Makotos room "Grandma" Nariko said jumping into Leanne's arms.

"hey baby girl" Leanne smiled but she glared at Noburo after half an hour Nariko fell asleep in Harukas Arms

"You bought a four year old to hospital" Leanne hissed

"She insisted I bring her Leanne and I have not learned to say no to her yet" Noburo replied

"You have a lot to learn about parenting and you only have six months until Mikio and Lucy are here" Leanne said

"Eiji can i ask you something?" Noburo asked

"Sure as long as its not about the future you know enough already" Eiji said

"When did she turn 4?" He said glancing at his little girl

"About 4 months ago" Eiji said

"So she is born on or around Makotos birthday 4 years after Kailani and Ziarre are born tell me is there any between Mikio and Lucy and Nariko" Eiji said

"Im afraid I cannot divulge that information. That is a question that will be answered with time" Eiji replied Philosophically.

"Eiji" Setsuna hissed elbowing him in the gut

"Some one else is hormonal" Keiichi smirked.

Setsuna looked at Eiji then at Leanne, Haruka and Keiichi"

"Am I?" she gulped

"About a month with our son" Eiji grinned

Setsuna fainted.

* * *

 **"The Moonlight is a messenger of love."**


	28. Runaway

**user disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon her friends or the asteroid senshi that honor belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters**

 **I only own Eiji, Tokemi, Ziarre, Kailani, Naiya, Enya, Zita, Feryal, Nariko and the Chibi Shittenou *Yuuki, Ryuu, Mikio and Takeo* (**appear at a later date and names may be changed)**

A/N 1- I am so super sorry for the delay in updating I've been having a lot of issues lately family, getting ill with Chicken pox but i am better now and hoping to be back to weekly updating on all stories soon keep reviewing favoriting and following also any helpful input would be amazing

 **heres chapter 28 of Reunited**

 **Chapter 28- runaway**

Chibiusa ran, ran as fast as her little legs could carry her Ziarre was going to have her head for this stunt but she wanted no needed to get back to the future the 5 older children Ziarre, Kailani, Naiya, Tokemi and Enya went after their rogue princess while the 3 younger children Feryal, Zita, Nariko stayed at home.

The 5 made their ways through bramble and bushes to try and avoid being spotted by their rogue charge they watched from a bush not far from the fountain when she held the crystal brooch up Ziarre saw red how the hell did she steal her mother's crystal?

Chibiusa arrived at the park not knowing her guardians were behind her "Chronos keeper of time open the time gate and let me go home to my parents" Chibiusa shouted before the skies opened Ziarre tackled her to the ground

"Ouch Ziarre-chan that hurt!" Chibiusa growled

"What in the hell are you doing? there's no one at the gate guide us Tokemi, Diana, Uncle Eiji and Aunt Sets' are here in this Japan" Ziarre shouted

"We could have easily got lost you know this small lady" Kailani harshly said to her charge

"Honestly Chibiusa you're worse than your mother" Naiya implied putting her hands on her hips

They had heard the tales from the moon kingdom where princess Serenity could not sit still for more than 5 minutes and was always devising clever schemes to go to earth alone without her senshi. Chibiusa pouted "I am not worse than my mother" she replied trying to look innocent

"You really are, now hand it over princess" Tokemi said putting her palm out

"Hand what over" Chibiusa asked trying to play innocent she would outwit her senshi even if it took all night.

"Usagi's brooch, hand it over now otherwise we tell your parents what you're really like in the future" Kailani said

"Hand it over brat" Ziarre growled

"But we are needed in the future" Chibiusa sniffed.

"Don't put on the waterworks Serenity we will all go to the future in due time" Tokemi assured

Chibiusa sighed and passed the brooch to Tokemi

"Besides what can you do? you aren't able to transform yet" Naiya said looking at her computer the young princesses DNA was changing she would soon become Chibi moon but there were issues in the younger Senshi group namely the age differences, little Nariko was still under 5 and even though she could transform had very little power as her little body wouldn't be able to tolerate the voltage that her mother held it would be too much for her.

"I wanna go home" Chibiusa wailed

"We cannot do anything until our parents are ready remember what is waiting for them in the future especially _your_ mother" Ziarre said

Chibiusa got chills down her spine "Demando" she murmured

"Yes but you will do fine" a man in a white suit with a dark cloak and white hair floated down

Chibiusa screamed at the top of her lungs her moon mark blinding the man

"Leave her and our queen alone"

Demandos eyes went wide

A/N 2- Muwhahaha *laughs evilly indeed* what a cliffhanger ending *gasps* what do i have planned next? stay tuned to find out if you enjoyed please review thanks guys

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	29. Just Desserts

**User disclaimer-** **I don't own sailor moon and friends i just own my OCs I'm not repeating them all theres too many haha**

 **A/N 1 well here's a plot twist only 3 more chapters and the Eplilogue to write and this story is DONE *happy dance* then it will be time to concentrate on the trilogy, raising serenity and rescue me thanks for the new followers and favouriters**

 **and thank you to my reviewers Flareup4ratchet, Lena sauran, Guest 1. 2, 3 i think theres a few more, cureheart1023, Chrissymoon101, jakeros moonprincess998 and cheam i read all of them and it keeps my passion alive keep reviewing and check out my other stories I may have a sequel in the works but you will have to wait and see *wink wink* I love you guys**

* * *

 **Chapter 29- Just desserts**

"RUBEUS, CALAVERAS I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT 'S HAPPENED?!" Demando bellowed

"It is simple your highness _we_ saw the truth when Little Uranus here rescued her charge from falling into a dangerous trap" Calaveras replied smiling down at the Chibi-Senshi

"So you weren't really on their side?" Tokemi asked glancing over at Demando

"Acting my dear little princess but because we have blown our cover its going to be more difficult to rescue your mothers but someone as always takes it too far" Calaveras said bopping Rubeus on the head and then replying sadly looking at Naiya and Enya.

The two got tears but shrugged them off "we will get them back" Kailani replied rubbing her cousin's shoulder

"Hai I know" Naiya smiled bravely

"Demando kindly crawl back to the hole you came from." A new voice surprised them

"Mama" Chibiusa cried

"Queen" Demando murmured

"I am not queen yet Demando and will not be for some time yet I will never fall for you you're a cold calculating miscreant and I would rather spend the rest of my life in a pit of vipers" Usagi said regally

"Come with me queen and we will take over this world together" Demando replied

"Never I have always loved Endymion yes my daughter maybe a pink haired brat" Chibiusa stuck her tongue out at her mother Usagi smiled and continued "but she is _Mine and Endymions_ daughter a perfect combination of the pair of us no she may not be able to transform yet but she is still _my_ daughter and she will one day take my heed alongside her guardians and I will step back but until then this is _my_ world and I will not let you destroy it now give me back Mars and Mercury" she said.

"If you willingly come to my arms" Demando replied

Usagi looked at her other six guardians who were all shaking their heads no and looked at them sadly she looked at the love of her life who was begging her with his eyes not to go with the dark prince

She looked at the love of her life's guardians and her brothers who were doing the same as Mamoru

"Usagi please don't do this" it was Tranquility who spoke

"But what else can I do big brother? My twin and cousin are already distressed as they haven't seen Mars and Mercury in over a month and Naiya and Enya are not coping well either I've already nearly lost Jupiter I couldn't cope with losing them two" she replied honestly

"Princess" Pluto worriedly said

"Show me Mars and Mercury and not Just hologram I want to feel them" Sailor moon demanded.

 _ **"I have a plan Jade and Zoi when I say now grab them two the rest of you attack him"**_ Jadeite and Zoisite nodded the princess guardians stayed back

"Mars and Mercury in front of me now Demando and I will willingly come to you but you cannot take advantage of me I am only 14" sailor moon said Demando surprisingly agreed and produced Mars and Mercury in one piece

"NOW" sailor moon shouted Jadeite and Zoisite grabbed Mars and Mercury who collapsed in their lovers arms

The rest of the senshi and Shittenou attacked

"Moon Princess Halation" Demando tried to cover his eyes but the attack was to powerful and all that was left was a husk of what the prince used to be

"You will pay for that Serenity" 2 new voices surprised them

"I do not think so Tokemi, Chronos" Pluto said the two nodded at her and murmured a silent attack the next thing they know the two new voices were now fully visible but had been turned into stone,

"Esmeraude and Saphir" Rubeus murmured Calaveras put her hand on her loves shoulder "she was in love with him and he was his brother we couldn't turn them back to human no matter what we tried they were too far gone my love" she said and they kissed their dark moon marks disappearing as he sobbed in her arms

"They are human after all" Jadeite murmured still holding an unconscious Mars in his arms

Pluto nodded "they are human and very much lonely now them 3 were the only family they knew"

"They grew up together and probably now have no home to go to as they belong in the future" Chronos replied

"We do have a home King Chronos it is not far from the castle but I'm not sure what state it is in now considering we've been under Demando for a year we were trying for a baby" Calaveras said looking at Rubeus who nodded

"I will take them back to the future and see if I can sort some temporary accommodation while their house is fixed if it needs anything you guys get on home you and the children are exhausted I will be home soon Sets" Chronos smiled Kissing Pluto

"Don't be long daddy it's your turn to read the story to me and Chibiusa tonight" Tokemi grinned

"I will try not to be long princess but I'm sure Mommy won't mind" Chronos grinned at Pluto who rolled her eyes

* * *

 **A/N 2 well keep reviewing guys any questions leave them in the reviews and i will get back to you in PM or the next lot of thank yous in the last chapters remember i love you all**

 **"The Moonlight is a messenger of a love"**


	30. waking up

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends just my OCS not listing there are too many :-P**

 **OMG just two chapters to go on this story it has been an adventure I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows please check out my other stories when this one is done I need the support to keep me motivated**

 **Chapter 30- waking up**

Rei stirred her whole body hurt she could feel two breathing bodies either side of her she smelled the air she could smell ginger it was Jun and her little girl, they both loved ginger biscuits she snapped her eyes open and smiled at the sleeping pair she looked outside it was just hitting sunrise she moved her long dark hair behind her ear and kissed Juns forehead Jun squeezed his eyes tight "come on my love it's sunrise" she whispered.

Jun moaned and covered his head with the blanket Rei was aware of the small body still clinging to her waist tightly she kissed the little one's forehead "Enya honey, mommy is awake you can let go now" she smiled

Enya opened her eyes, smiled and finally released her mother's waist "I'm so relieved mommy this last month has been scary Daddy hasn't been sleeping well at all" Enya admitted

Rei nodded "I can understand that Enya when your father was in the dark kingdom after I got my memories returned to me I didn't sleep well either"

Enya looked at her mother with her lavender eyes "now Demando is defeated we must go back to the future but you will have to come back with us as there's still the problem of death phantom and the fact that small lady cannot transform yet"

"The reason for that is because I remember in our past life Eternal sailor moon could only be born from the love of all her guardians and you kids have some differences you need to settle the reason sailor moon Didn't exist in silver millennium is because Serenity didn't want to fight she tried to love everyone even if they tried to harm her," Rei replied

"The main problem was Chibiusa picking on Feryal for her speech deficiency even though she behaves now and helps her" Enya suggested thoughtfully

"Do I even need to remind you of Ziarre and Kailani?" Rei asked grinning.

Enya face palmed "them two are more trouble than their worth sometimes" she replied.

Rei laughed and this woke Jun up "I am glad you are awake Phoenix." He put a hand on her abdomen "the twins are fine as well" he smiled

"Wait, you know?" Rei asked Jun pointed at Enya who grinned

Jun kissed Rei and Jun deepened the kiss and Rei moaned into the kiss "Ahem child in the room who wants breakfast" Enya said loudly with her eyes covered.

Rei and Jun pulled away and looked at their daughter and the teens got evil grins Enya knew this look "oh no I know that look and I don't like it" her parents started tickling their daughter mercilessly after 10 minutes of tickle torture the teens stopped.

"Now I'm hungry," Jun said.

"That's no surprise" Rei retorted and mother and daughter laughed.

They were interrupted by a small knock Enya realised it was her aunt "come in" she called.

Hotaru walked in with tears in her eyes "Onee-chan?" she whispered. Rei nodded and put her arms out and Hotaru ran into them and sobbed into her half sister's shoulders

"I'm so glad you are awake" Hotaru cried Rei kissed her forehead "I'm okay sweetie, I'm okay I kept myself alive for Jun, Enya, the twins and you my beautiful baby sister I could never leave you now" Rei replied softly and just let Hotaru bury herself into her neck she loved her baby sister and wouldn't let anything happen to her or her family.

 **Satoro and Amis room**

Ami felt warm and safe she snuggled up to the warm body beside her Satoro smiled and watched his daughter and wife sleep his family was complete again he was lost without his nymph and Naiya was lost without her.

Naiya woke up first and turned her turquoise eyes to her father "when will she wake up papa?" She asked

"It may be today, who knows? That Berthier really took her energy but at least she is safe with us" Satoro reminded

"Try putting her engagement and wedding bands back on her fingers daddy they are filled with the both of your love when you gave them to her" Naiya suggested

Satoro smiled "That is a good idea princess" He smiled he took the rings out the box that he kept by the side of him while his nymph princess was gone and carefully slid them onto her finger.

Ami murmured she had to wake up if not for Satoro and her children but for her princess even though she had a guardian of water in Ami's elder sister, she was the princess of ice and water damn it she had to wake up.

She opened her eyes and found Satoro and Naiya smiling at her with tears in their eyes

"I am relieved you are finally awake Nymph" Satoro smiled

"I am too" Naiya replied pouting up at her father

Ami laughed she missed this, she missed the banter between her daughter and her father she missed her big sister and her pain in the backsides she called her nieces she loved them and missed them she fought for them and her future with Satoro and her family

Satoro kissed her deeply "I love you Sato" she murmured with lust in her eyes

"Sato, I like that" he replied huskily

"I know what you want but can you wait until tonight?" Naiya suggested loudly covering her ears and shutting her eyes tight she loved her parents but wanted to spend time with them today.

Satoro and Ami groaned "Can you wait?" Satoro asked.

Ami nodded with a roll of her eyes

The trio went downstairs in their swimwear for a morning swim and found Michiru and Kailani already in the pool. Michiru was teaching Kailani to swim without having to come up for air that often as when she got older Kailani would develop attacks that required her not to breathe or even talk when Kailani rose up her mother praised her Kailani turned around "auntie Ami" she cried Ami smiled

Michiru turned and gasped her younger sister was practically radiating happiness Michiru's family was complete again, she swam to the water's edge and jumped out the pool and Embraced her younger sister kissing her forehead "I'm so glad you are awake Ami even Haruka and Ziarre have been in a state this month and were crying when you didn't wake up last night"

"I had my energy zapped completely but I'm Okay now 'Chiru" Ami replied

"I can see you are" Michiru laughed

Kailani got out the pool and also hugged her aunt

Naiya rolled her eyes and jumped into the pool soaking her parents, her aunt and cousin.

"Naiya Amy Kyamisou you are so going to pay for that" Michiru growled playfully

"Gotta catch me first aunt 'Chiru" Naiya retorted sticking her tongue out.

Kailani jumped in but Naiya already had already got a head start but Kailani caught up to her younger cousin and dunked her head under the water playfully and the cousins played while the parents watched proudly as they watched two cousins, as well as best friends, play together happily for the first time in a month their family was complete at last.


	31. To the future

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends, I just like playing with the characters.**

 **I do, however, own my OC'S**

 _ **A/n 1 well here's chapter 31 folks enjoy**_

* * *

 **Chapter 31- to the future**

In the afternoon everyone was lazing in the sun after a full emotional reunion the previous morning Chibiusa was playing with her friends and cousins she abruptly paused when her key on the chain around her neck began playing an ominous tune she had never heard this before but Tokemi had her mother hadn't realised yet but Tokemi was around in silver millennium she was the same age as Chibiusa when silver millennium fell.

"Tokemi what's this noise?" Chibiusa whimpered

"We need to go to the future it is in great danger" Tokemi replied solemnly

Chibiusa nodded and ran to Usagi "Usagi, Usagi our future is in great danger we have to make a move" Chibiusa begged

"Where have I heard that tune before?" Setsuna asked

"Mommy" Tokemi pulled at her mother's dress Setsuna looked down and looked at Tokemis large purple eyes

Tokemis eyes showed innocence but they had experience and age in them like her and the other teen guardians as well as Hotaru but the rest of the children were wide-eyed and childlike.

Setsuna's hand flew to her mouth "you were born in silver millennium and you were put into the care of queen Serenity with the help of your father as I could not leave my post not long after you were born because of the pending threat and then your father" she looked at Eiji who had sadness in his eyes

"Was killed shortly after you went to your post" Tokemi replied

"And I was reborn as a child and grew into the 21 year old I am now I remembered when I was 10 years old"

Setsuna smiled softly "and then we found each other 4 years ago" she replied softly

"Yes we did" Eiji replied

Setsuna choked on a sob but couldn't hold it in and broke down into Eiji's arms

"Looks like even the time guardian had some of her memory wiped," Ikuko said softly

"Only her most traumatic memories" Tagashi replied who was here for the weekend again

"Mama, papa, Seiko-san and Tagashi-san keep safe we will be back soon" sailor moon assured as she transformed the guardians and their children linked hands "Teleport," they all said and in a multitude of colour the guardians were gone

They arrived on a cliff edge "this is meant to be crystal Tokyo?" sailor Venus asked.

The children nodded "I it's not s safe here Mama w we need to get into the castle" Chibi sailor Venus replied they all nodded and ran towards the only standing structure.

"How do we get in? There is no door" Mercury said

Feryal just grinned and rested her palm upon the crystal "welcome back princess Feryal" the automated voice said and a door appeared and the children all ran inside with the teens following them

"This place is freaking huge" Sailor Uranus gasped

"Papa!" Chibi sailor Neptune said sternly

"Sorry, though technically I didn't swear Kailani" Uranus blushed.

"Still best to get training now eh Uranus" a new familiar but unfamiliar voice said

"Papa!" Chibiusa cried her princess form returning and running to her father who was surprisingly still intact give or take a few broken bones

King Endymion hugged his daughter tightly " I am so glad you are okay Small lady but why have you not transformed for the first time yet and sailor moon how come half of your guardians are eternals and other half are not yet and you are not your ultimate form I sent Diana with instructions" King Endymion said

"I am sorry King" Diana bowed turning into human form

"Diana, you have a human form?" Mars asked

Diana nodded and looked at Luna and Artemis

"We are species morphs" Artemis admitted.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2- OH MY GAWD one I left it on a cliffhanger and two this story has 2 more chapters and then the epilogue peoples ahh this story has been amazing to write please leave a review they are always welcome.**_

 **"The Moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	32. New soldiers

**User disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama and Toei animation I only own my OCs**

 **A/N 1- sorry for the long delay finding out you are going to be a mommy yourself is a shock to the system anyways here is chapter 33 of reunited only a couple more chapters left of this baby though I am setting deadlines now as I'm due with my little one in December if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to inbox me**

 **Chapter 32- New Soldiers**

"Species morphs, so you are one of the rare species that can transform into humanoid or remain as animals?" Neptune asked

The 3 cats now turned human nodded "that is correct Neptune" Luna smiled

"And if worse comes to worse me and mommy can change into Sailor Senshi as well," Diana said.

"But how?" Sailor Moon asked she then transformed into Princess Serenity

Luna smiled "you won't remember Serenity, in the silver millennium there was a planet just outside of the solar system in the Kimoukouseian system not far from the main planet of Kinmoku I was the guardian of the Planet Mau and seeing as Diana is my first daughter she would be the next guardian just like your daughters follow in your footsteps well for 4 of you it's your second born daughters she said looking specifically at the inner Senshi who blushed at her implementation.

"I kinda do remember there being a system just outside the solar system because of my...Uhm mother" Serenity paused unsure whether to go further

Luna and Pluto nodded at her but they felt for the princess unsure whether _they_ were still alive

"Myself and Tranq we have an aunt and 3 cousins out there my auntie is my mother's sister plus my 3 cousins they are Sailor Senshi but they can morph genders as well"

 _"Chasin' after you"_ Serenity whirled her head around and blinked

"Are you okay Serenity?" Venus asked

Serenity nodded "I Just thought I heard Seiya that's all, but that's impossible isn't it?" she looked to her godmother for reassurance but she was unsure herself whether the young princess had heard her cousin

Serenity shook her head she could feel tears prick at the back of her eyes "mm I'm okay"

There was a massive crash outside so big that it shook the crystal castle Chibiusa screamed and ran deeper into the castle the Chibi Senshi went after their princess

"He's pissed me off for the last time, Moon eternal power makeup" Serenity shouted the Senshi were stunned she managed to turn into eternal sailor moon on her own "give power to the others she whispered into her Eternal Tiare the Outer Senshi transformed into their eternal forms.

"It's time to defeat death phantom," Eternal Sailor Moon said the others nodded

 **On the other side of the castle**

Chibiusa felt a warmth in her chest, she clutched her chest she was terrified

"Chibiusa?" Naiya said

Enya and Tokemi knew what was happening

"Let it happen Chibiusa its time we love you and we will always stand by you and each other we will have arguments but what family doesn't" Tokemi suggested

"Join hands" Chibiusa said and the 9 girls all linked to one another and they said together "Eternal planet power make up" the girls felt themselves separate from one another so they could transform Chibiusa whimpered as she transformed for the first time her body was finally releasing what she was destined for to be the new soldiers of love and Justice _"I am finally going to grow up"_ she thought

When she opened her eyes the other girls were smiling at her behind the four younger girls were four taller girls

"Kiara, Lily, Ailsa, Jemima you came back," Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon said

The four girls nodded "we wouldn't miss our little princess finally transform" Alisa also known as Sailor Ceres smiled

"Now where's our parents" Lily also known as Sailor Juno asked

"They will be outside the castle fighting death phantom," Tokemi said

"Hadn't we go better help them?" Jemima also known as Sailor Pallas asked

"I agree" Kiara also known as Sailor Vesta suggested the 12 girls ran outside

King Endymion was stunned to see the Asteroid Senshi back

"It's time to destroy the Negatrash Sailor Juno said cracking her knuckles.

 **A/N 2- Chasin' after you, is from one of the 90s Anza musicals though I've seen so many i forget which one though I'm pretty sure it's one of the winter specials from 1996**

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	33. Neo Queen serenity

**User Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor moon and friends they belong to Takeuchi-sama and Toei Animation I do however own my OCs**

 **A/N 1 2 chapters in one day wow**

"Energy so much energy from these youngsters" death phantom voice cackled

"You leave the youngsters alone everyone when I say go I mean it" Eternal Sailor Moon ordered the team nodded the ones with long hair the hair was whipping wildly in the winds that had picked up

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" sailor moon shouted

Tranquillity could see his younger sister fighting the monster on her own "everyone now!" he about barked there was a multitude of colour from the attacks of the sense and Shittenou the death phantom disappeared with eternal sailor moon with it.

"He's gone," Tokemi said

"Usagi is missing too," Uranus said then some music began playing the king looked up at the castle and smiled "finally" he murmured

 **Inside the castle**

Neo Queen Serenity awoke and her feet delicately touched the ground as the crystal coffin melted around her she smiled sadly at the sleeping guardians with their sons close to them _"they mustn't be awoken yet their younger selves are still here in the future two paths must never collide"_ Neo Queen Serenity whirled her head around "Mama?" she murmured in spirit there was her mother standing beside her _"I am always here even though you are now queen you are still my baby_ , _now go your daughter and husband are waiting for you"_

Neo Queen Serenity felt tears at the corner of her eyes "Mama, Arigatou" she whispered

She walked through the castle even all the staff were asleep

 **Outside**

The castle glowed "someone is coming out of the castle" Mars said

"It. its… Neo Queen Serenity" the sailor team said

She was beautiful, white hair down to her ankles soft milk white skin and just a couple of accessories added to what was previously her princess dress now fit for a queen.

"Mama," Chibiusa cried and threw herself into her mother's arms

"Small Lady your transformation healed me" Neo Queen Serenity smiled

"Mama Gomenasai I caused all this I stole your crystal and… And"

"It's okay small lady I'm healed my body is healed. Sorry for making you all go through such massive changes so young" Neo Queen Serenity said standing up with small lady in her arms and facing the others.

"It's what we were trained for queen destiny just called for it earlier than planned," Neptune said

"But sailor moon and tuxedo mask" Venus replied

"The death phantom you fought was an illusion caused by the distortions in time and space Sailor Moon was probably caught in that distortion and because of tuxedo masks connection to her, he has probably joined her. Small lady?" the queen said

"Yes mama?" the small Senshi replied

"Pluto?" the elder Senshi nodded knowing what it was time for and passed the time key to the queen

"I want you to go to sailor moon and help her defeat death phantom it's time you proved yourself to be the next Senshi of mystery and justice," the queen said to her daughter putting her down and putting the time key into her palm

The young Senshi nodded and cried out "take me to sailor moon"

"We must follow them right?" Uranus asked

The queen shook her head "we wait and see if sailor moon returns with the two of them"


	34. the doom of death phantom

**User disclaimer- sadly I still do not own sailor moon boo, I own my OCS only**

 **A/N 1- Oh my goodness so I know its been 2 months since I updated this story but being pregnant killed my creativity I am so so sorry reading it back today I realise the names I used for the asteroid Senshi and the neo Shittenou are different to the ones I used for other chapters I will get that updated as soon as possible but in the mean time please read and review this chapter**

 **Chapter 34- the final battle with death phantom/ Sailor Cosmos returns**

Sailor Moon felt safe and warm she opened her eyes and looked up "Mamo-chan?"

Tuxedo Kamen smiled "Of course Usa I will always find you" he smiled

"Mamo-Chan" but she was cut off by his lips

 _"I feel so safe and warm, my prince always shed light in the darkest of times I feel a new warmth growing inside of me like a new light is going to be born"_

Both Mamoru and Usagi were alerted to a warmth and light growing in between "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen"

"Chibiusa?" Sailor Moon asked shocked

"I've come here to help you defeat death phantom, thanks to the power of my friends I'm now eternal sailor Chibi-moon"

"The other ones are not with you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked

Sailor Chibi-moon shook her head "this is our battle the others are safe"

"Petty little princesses thinking they can defeat me" Death Phantom sneered

"I am the pretty guardian eternal sailor moon the future Neo- Queen Serenity," Sailor Moon said

"I am the trainee pretty guardian eternal sailor moon" Eternal sailor Chibi-moon said

"In the name of the moon" eternal sailor moon said

"In the name of the future moon"

"We'll punish you," both girls said

Death phantom let out an almost rusty laugh "you defeat me? I'm older than the moon princess" he guffawed

"Hmm, 2 lifetimes of memories both good and bad I think I have had the better life…Oops sorry Lives" eternal sailor moon retorted

"Why you?!" death phantom tried to attack but the girls attacked first "double starlight honeymoon therapy kiss"

The girls put all their might into the attack Death phantom screeched in pain eternal sailor moon remembered what her mother told her after she first went to the moon _"remember the powers of love always prevails."_

In the end, Death Phantom and Nemesis was defeated. Never again to scare the Moon princess or her family _ever again._

"We did it" Eternal sailor Chibi-moon panted

Eternal sailor moon nodded and smiled then all went black.

 _"Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon"_ that deep masculine voice

Sailor Moon looked around she noticed it was dark around her then looked at the ground she was on the familiar surface of Mare Serenitatis ("Sea of Serenity")

"I'm on the Moon?"

"Yes, you are" that deep voice again.

She knew the voice but where from? She decided to make a risky call "daddy?" she called.

"I always knew you were smart" the deep voice finally materialized into a tall male with white hair as long as her arm deep dark blue eyes just a little bit darker than Mamoru's

Sailor moon's eyes went wide and her heart ached she had not seen this man since she was barely 2 years old over a millennium ago.

"Serenity, my sweet and wonderful daughter, you have grown up to be so beautiful just like your mother, I'm so proud that you stepped into eternal sailor moons shoes you have earned this"

The previous king of the moon approached sailor moon and passed her a white brooch with a star and wings on.

Sailor moons hand flew to her mouth "Daddy, I cannot take this brooch was my mother's when she took her place as Sailor Cosmos queen of the stars I am nowhere near qualified enough to have this brooch " She protested

"But you are Serenity _I saw_ what you went through when you lost Prince Endymion, your brother, your Senshi and the Shittenou you were like a family all of you and it pained me that I was already dead and could do nothing to help. _I saw_ what happened with Queen Beryl she can never be reborn Metallia ate her soul" the king said

 _"Ate_ her soul! That's barbaric!" Sailor Moon gasped

"I know she deluded herself into thinking she could have something that could never be. You and Endymion were betrothed as very young children and lucky for your mother it worked out you fell in love, well it was working out until Metallia got a hold of Beryl and then Kidnapping and Killing the Shittenou." The moon king replied looking her in the eyes and moving a stray blonde hair out f her face

Sailor Moon could feel the knot tightening in her throat the guilt of her suicide building up

" _You_ did not fail at the fall of silver Millennium. You had two choices in silver millennium princess either kill yourself or let yourself be Beryl's puppet and be tortured more than likely hourly I'm not saying it was the best choice but death is always better than dishonor." He said

Sailor Moon nodded "I'm starting to see that now Daddy" her voice cracking he was beginning to fade

"Please Serenity take your rightful place as Sailor Cosmos more battles are coming and they will be difficult life is not going to be easy but you have a family that loves you and supports you they will always be there," he said Closing his eyes and turning his head.

Eternal sailor moon took the brooch silently "You're lying" she eventually responded.

"I cannot say anymore otherwise I know Chronos is going to kick my ass," he said.

"Tell uncle Chronos to visit Setsuna she _misses_ him even though she has Eiji and in the future Tokemi and their young son on the way you can still see the longing for a father figure in her life she has Kenji my rebirth father but it's not the same for her." Eternal sailor moon responded

The previous moon king nodded "I will try my best, tell your brother I also love and miss him with all my heart" and with that he disappeared

Eternal sailor moon felt herself floating again she looked at the new brooch in her hand she could not remember the transformation words she closed her eyes tightly and felt the brooch get hot in her hand the next thing she knew she woke up and had her head on Tranquility's lap she looked up "Minna" she gasped

"Sailor Cosmos" they all murmured in shock even sailor Pluto was speechless. "I saw my… I mean mine and Tranquility's Dad from the time of the moon kingdom he gave me this brooch and told me I did not fail in the silver millennium. He said he loves and misses you as well Onii-chan" Sailor Cosmos said sitting up and facing her older brother

Tranquility closed his eyes and a couple of small tears rolled away from his eyes "Thank you Usa, that means the world and beyond knowing that." He smiled

"The queen, where is she?" Sailor Cosmos asked her face ashen

"She is safe and recovering well in the castle and will continue her reign with no health backlashes but we need to go back to our time now" Sailor Pluto smiled.

Sailor Cosmos nodded and got up off the ground with Tranquility and Tuxedo Kamens help

They began walking towards the gates off time _"the queen if only I could see her once alive and well so I know I have done my job right"_

 **In the Crystal Palace**

 _"Even if it affects the timelines I must see her"_ glass shoes clicked along the crystal tiles as she ran

 **Back near the time gates**

"Sailor Cosmos?" Venus said. Heels clicked on the crystal floor as Sailor Cosmos ran.

The present and future met in the halls of the castle

"Sailor cosmos"

"Queen"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving the future," the queen said both had tears in their eyes.

"It's my job and thank you for making this happen" Sailor cosmos replied

"It is all thanks to you now you must go" the queen smiled

Sailor Cosmos looked around to see her friends and family waiting and nodded looking down at the ground

When she looked at her friends and family again their jaws were hanging all the senshi, Shittenou, the protectors their children including the twins that were due to be born to the inner senshi in the next few months the moon cats with their 3 children including Diana. Present and future met and they waved as they headed towards the time gates for the final time.

Sailor Cosmos nodded with a new-found confidence she would fight for this future even if it took every ounce of her strength and determination.

 **A/N 2- So I know this chapter is Sailor moon/cosmos heavy but I wanted it to be for the most likely important part of this story but this story now just needs the epilogue thank you, everyone, for the continued support.**


	35. Epilogue

**User disclaimer-** **I do not own sailor moon and friends that honor belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I do however own my OCs**

Authors ramble- OH MY GOODNESS we are at the end of a truly amazing Journey almost 50,000 words, many frustrating tearful hours of writer's block, hours of planning, times I've wanted to give up I can't even count on two hands. thank you to my reviewers:

 **Moonprincess998**

 **Flareup4ratchet**

 **guests**

 **Cheam**

 **Jakeros**

 **ChrissyMoon101**

 **cureheart1023**

 **Lena Sauran**

 **flaxj**

 **Otaku of Anime**

 **James Birdsong**

 **Loregaby07**

and a massive huge thank you to my co-writer and supporter **Spacesword16** (Seriously check out their profile) I really couldn't have done it without you amazing people and people who picked me up in the darkest of times with only a few more chapters on raising Serenity and planning chapters for the not so massive stories I will now have more time to focus on the little one only 6 weeks to go keep being amazing lovely people I'm going to cry in a corner now as this journey has been just mind-blowing and amazing I hate to see it end but 18 months? it is time to put it to bed Arigatou Gozaiamasu

 *****Spoiler warning end of chapter refers to the stars arc of the manga please don't shoot me*****

 **Epilogue**

Mansion- 1 week later

Setsuna watched as Usagi slept and smiled at how had what seemed 10 minutes ago Princess Serenity was just a tiny bundle in queen Serenity's arms and now she was a beautiful 15 year old in her second life about to start high school it seemed the more she thought about it the more the time guardian could not grasp the concepts of time even though she had lived a very long time.

Usagi was in the position she was in because when she defeated death phantom a week ago she had used a lot of power and had fainted when they arrived back in present-day Tokyo

Everyone else had recovered within a couple of days and had gone back to school and the children had remained in the future with their families so life was slowly returning to normal apart from Usagi.

This was the longest time that she had remained in some kind of stasis after returning home everyone was worried but they had to continue as normally possible.

Setsuna had a feeling her goddaughter would wake today so volunteered to stay with her she did not have any scheduled classes today and was ahead on her papers so chose to watch over the princess.

Setsuna held Usagi's warm hand and rested it against her cheek "come on princess, you're stronger than you think you need to stop putting yourself down we all miss you and believe in you." Setsuna told her princess

"Setsuna-mama?" it was groggy and hoarse from her not using it but Setsuna knew her princess

"I'm here princess."

"It hurts" Usagi replied

"What does sweet one?" Setsuna replied

"Remembering the past and my body" Usagi grimaced

Setsuna smiled and got an extra pillow and carefully slid the princess up so she was sitting against the pillows and sat down again "it's all part of growing up princess the memory part anyway but your body let's just say you have been out for a week everyone has been worried sick" Setsuna replied

"A week? I am seriously going to need a shower" Usagi blushed

Setsuna chuckled "why don't you take a bath? It will soothe your muscles you've got a couple of hours before everyone is home" she suggested

Usagi nodded and Setsuna ran a bath she helped the teen undress out of her Pajamas much to Usagi's embarrassment she was 15 but right now she felt about as vulnerable as a 3-week old puppy.

Once bathed Usagi felt much better her muscles were not complaining at every step or move she made she got herself into a white summer dress and then Setsuna dried and put her goddaughter's hair up in her traditional odangoes.

Then they both got hungry and ate lunch together it felt strange just being the 2 of them but it was a nice strange the buzz of the busy house sometimes got to the pair of them so it was a nice relief

After lunch, Usagi sat on the couch and Setsuna an armchair "I miss the children" Usagi lamented

Setsuna put a hand on her own stomach "there will be plenty of kids born in the next few months I think we have plenty to prepare for" Setsuna replied

"I know that but what I mean is…" she picked up the photo of herself, Mamoru and Chibiusa

"Small lady?" Setsuna replied sadly

Usagi nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek "I promised I would spend more time with her but we were so busy battling the black moon that we barely got any time together" Usagi reminisced

"She is thankful for the time she got with you, we all noticed she was better behaved than she was in the future before the children came here with Eiji."

"But still" Usagi murmured.

"Taidaima," several voices said.

"Don't worry" Setsuna murmured.

"Usagi you're awake" Minako exclaimed.

In a flurry Usagi was getting pulled from one girl to the other they all gave her hugs.

"Never scare us like that again," Haruka said sternly.

"Arigatou, I will try not to" Usagi replied.

The door went again it was Shingo, Mamoru and the Shittenou Her brothers, twin, older and younger virtually bowled over the delicate teen "Let her breathe" Noburo said choking laughter back, the boys reluctantly let her go and she went to her cousins and gave them a winning smile they each squeezed one of her buns "glad to see you are awake Usagi-chan" Satoro smiled while Usagi pouted

"Mamo-chan" Usagi whispered when she finally got to him

"Usako" he murmured he lifted her up and gave her a mind-blowing kiss enough to make brains melt.

"Let's get married" there were cries of joy

"Shingo-kun are you ready," Hotaru asked the boy standing next to her

Shingo nodded though his face was red

Later that evening Grandpa Hino performed two wedding ceremonies and Setsuna conducted Hotaru and Shingos ceremony as Grandpa Hino didn't know the Saturn ceremony though he did give a blessing after.

As they watched their family dance, joke and eat Mamoru and Usagi were standing under a tree Usagi had said she felt a little light-headed from all the excitement

"Oh!" Usagi exclaimed

"What is it?" Mamoru asked

"Nothing I just felt the light of our daughter soon a new soldier will be born." Usagi smiled.

Mamoru had a huge smile on his face and hugged Usagi then the girls shouted Usagi

"Mamo-chan" Usagi shouted beckoning him over Mamoru smiled

"Even if someday, we are gone new sailor soldiers, and new stars will continue to be born. Sailor Moon, you will always live eternally. For all of eternity, you will always be the most beautiful shining star of all."


End file.
